Business Over Family
by Wolf Blossom
Summary: xFINISHEDx Kagome’s Youkai step dad has decided to get Kagome married to the notorious Inuyasha for a business merger. In the year that they are married, can a Gang leader and a Hyper schoolgirl get along? Or kill each other? InuKag
1. The Top Tens

**Hi Guys! I was watching some major old T.V serials when I came upon this… I mean the basic story line was there; it's just that I had to change it up a bit to make it… the coupling you wanted! So, here is the switched version of some old T.V serial that bored the hell outta me!**

**Title: **Business over Family

**Summary: **Kagome's Youkai step dad has decided to get Kagome married to the notorious Inuyasha for a business merger. In the year that they are married, can a Gang leader and a Hyper schoolgirl get along? Or kill each other?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha… sadly… Rumiko Takahashi does… -sob-

**Genre: **Romance/Angst

**Rating: **R

**Age: **Kagome 17-.-.-.-Inuyasha 22

**Time for the uptight ride to begin…**

**-.-.-.-.-Chapter 1: The Top Tens**

"That's right!" Boomed Akira Higurashi. Akira was an Inu-Youkai that owns Higurashi Empire. A famous businessman, forming and completing business mergers all over the nation.

Akira Higurashi had married Korari Higurashi, a human, and stay at home mother. They had bumped into each other whilst she was shopping and he had taken a liking to her scent. They haven't formally mated yet, but Akira claims her with the bite mark every week.

Korari had two kids with her former husband, Kagome and Souta Higurashi.

**(In case you're wondering, I made Akira's last name Higurashi, so Korari, Kagome and Souta changed their original last name to Higurashi.)**

Kagome was a beautiful teen girl who was in her senior year at high school. Every boy basically wanted her in her grade. She had two very odd suitors, Kouga Lang and Hojo Asuki.

Kagome was a very, very beautiful girl. She had waist length flowing black hair that was silky to the touch. She had long creamy legs that seem to go on for miles as well as a tanned complexion. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of brown. She had perfectly arched eyebrows and perfect round 'chest'.

Kagome's brother, Souta was 14-years-old and goes to the same high school as Kagome. Souta was a freshman. Because of Kagome's popularity, Souta was popular in no time. He had many friends and even snagged himself a girl, Kim Hiro.

The Higurashi siblings were absolutely happy with their stepfather. Their last father had had an untimely demise when Kagome was 4 and Souta was 1. But Akira wasn't a difference. He loved them both as his own, even if they were just humans, Akira didn't care. He didn't see them any less. In fact, he had warned Korari that no pups until he was sure he could father perfectly. And now? Korari was pregnant in her second month with Akira's pup.

"What's right?" Kagome murmured as she stuffed her peas into her mouth. Akira chuckled.

"What your mother just said. Our Higurashi Empire needs a merger."

"With what Otou-san?" Souta asked as he stuffed mashed potatoes in his mouth.

"Why, the Takahashi Businesses of course."

At the mention of Takahashi, Souta and Kagome diverted their attention from the food to their father.

"You mean, Inutaisho Takahashi?" Kagome asked with interest.

Akira smiled. "Yes him. Do you know his company?"

Souta shook his head. "Yea we do, but we also know that his two sons, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha are Gang leaders in the gang called, Demons."

Akira nodded. "Yes, that's true. Sesshomaru is the leader of the Demon's while Inuyasha is second leader. Sesshomaru is busy half the time helping his father with the company so Inuyasha seems more of the leader."

Kagome snorted. "Good for nothings, they have no respect for their family business. Me and Souta are the heir and heiress's to the Higurashi Empire, do you see us fighting in street fights?"

"You two don't seem to have any problems in anger management. I know for a fact that Inuyasha has an anger management problem." Korari joined in on the conversation.

Akira laughed. "You three, always seemingly putting down Inuyasha. He is a Inu-hanyou, after all from my race."

"No Otou-san, we love you and all, but you ain't a gang leader." Kagome mended.

Korari and Souta laughed at Akira's lost expression.

"Sweet heart, you lost me there."

Kagome giggled. "What I'm saying is, you aren't a gang leader so you aren't constantly putting us in danger. Now, if we were to have a merger with the Takahashi Businesses, then I'd not be attending any meetings due to Inuyasha."

It was true; in fact, accompanying Akira was Kagome to all of the Higurashi Empire meetings. Being eldest of the Higurashi siblings, she is the direct Heiress to her father's empire. If anything should happen to her, Souta would be next. Kagome, being 17 and considered an adult, MUST attend the meetings with her father, and so far, she's been with one meeting with the Takahashi Businesses, but hasn't gotten a glimpse of Inuyasha. She did however; see Sesshomaru, the eldest of the two brothers.

Akira laughed at his daughters' statement. "Oh darling, but you're a Miko, you can defend your self pretty easily."

Kagome snorted. "I've had first hand experience with Inu-Youkai's, and I don't think a Hanyou would be less."

Korari laughed. "Are you implying that you're father is a handful."

Kagome and Souta grinned. "Yep." They said simultaneously.

Akira and Korari laughed as the family finished eating. Just as they got up to put away the dishes, Akira had another news.

"Kagome, we're attending a meeting with the Takahashi Businesses tomorrow and 1pm. Wear something casual because it's at a bowling alley."

"Bowling alley? Does Takahashi-san have no sense of style?" Kagome murmured.

"Apparently not." Akira grinned showing his fangs.

Korari lightly hit his head. "If you're forgetting Akira, you aren't much older then Inutaisho."

"Aw, love, you've ruined my day."

Souta and Kagome put their dishes away and made a run for it, seeing their parents go all gaga in front of them is utterly nasty!

.-Kagome's room.-

Souta was surfing the net in Kagome's room as she finished up her homework.

"Oi, Souta-kun, don't you got no work?"

"Naw…"

"Doushite?"

"My sensei's are nice."

Kagome snorted. "Stupid, you have Nauru-sensei for Math, I've had him for my freshmen year and he piled it on you like hell."

"Yea he does, but I finished."

Kagome laughed. "It's Friday night, I doubt my baby brother, the laziest boy in the world would finished his home work."

"Hey, Kim said she'd cancel our date if I didn't finish it."

"Whoa, Kim's a sweet girl, get married to her why don't ya."

"Planning."

Both the siblings burst into laughter's.

They both respect each other and hardly fight. From being street workers to Heir and Heiress's to a huge empire taught them the laws of life. Their first father was poorer than poor. Kagome remembered dinnerless nights. Souta was still breast-feeding then so he doesn't remember much.

But then, when Kagome turned 6 and Souta turned 2, Korari remarried to Akira Higurashi… sweet ne? How Inu-Youkai mating goes.

So, after being Poor, hungry family to one of the richest in the nations, they respect their status.

Kagome sighed as she flung her pencil at Souta's head.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" he roared, his eyes never leaving the screen.

"For being a donkey."

"Takes one to know one."

"Nice comeback. Did your gay friend teach it to you?"

"Gay meaning you?"

"Gay meaning your ass Souta."

Souta laughed. "Now that's stupid."

Kagome grinned like a Cheshire cat. At times the two fought for no apparent reasons and it was funny how it finished.

"Hey Souta, check out the Company's site will ya?"

"Hai…" Souta muttered as he exited his site and clicked onto the Higurashi Empire's site.

"What do you want me to look for?" he asked looking at Kagome.

"Our Empire's rating."

Souta clicked the rating button and studied the graph.

"Right now, we're at about, 66 above annual average."

Kagome quirked an eyebrow. "What does dad do that makes us go up like that?"

Souta shrugged. "Dunno, anything else?"

"Yea, our Number."

Souta clicked on the stats page and checked out a HUGE table that has Empires, Businesses etc…

"We're right now at 21 while Takahashi is at 15…"

"Out of?"

"200 companies."

Kagome whistled low. "Dude we're good."

Souta shook his head. "Not really enough. Spider Mark Industry is number one…"

"Who's the owner?"

"Naraku Onigumo… You know about him but not his industry…"

Kagome's eyes widened. "I know Naraku Onigumo but I've never heard of his industry, but aren't Naraku and dad rivals?"

Souta nodded. "Yea they are, but didn't you tell me a month ago after one of your meetings that Naraku was 3 less then us and we were resting at 25?"

Kagome nodded. "Yea, how did he go up so much when we only went up like 4…"

"Cheat."

Kagome giggled. "For once, you're right."

Souta yawned as he checked the time on his computer. "It's late sis, I have Saturday classes tomorrow."

"For what?"

"I'm taking extra, trying to learn Chinese."

Kagome laughed. "You should have taken those lessons when I told you too."

Souta glared at her. "Just because you know Chinese, don't rub it in on the stupid ones."

"Stupid being right."

"Ya, ya… Night Nee-chan."

"Night Souta."

And Souta went off to bed.

**(I've noticed that Fanfics don't have a lot of Kagome and Souta bonding time, so I tried something a bit diff…)**

.-Morning-.

It was Saturday morning now, and Souta had left for his Saturday classes around 7am in the morning. Kagome slept, snored, grumbled and slept some more until late 12:25 pm.

Kagome got out of bed, went to the bathroom, took a shower and put on a pair of tight black jeans an a baggy grey t-shirt. Her hair was up in a wet, messy bun and she had light eyeliner on.

Kagome walked downstairs to see her parents in a heated discussion.

"Ohayo." Kagome yawned as she plopped onto the sofa.

"Kagome, did you forget our meeting with Inutaisho today at 1?" Akira asked, cocking an eyebrow.

Kagome's eyes widened, "Bowling alley… no sense of style… oh no."

Akira nodded, "Yea, but Inutaisho just called me and said that the bowling alley is under renovation, and they didn't figure it out until this morning, we're now going to Venue Night Club."

Kagome groaned, "Now I gotta dress slutty?"

"Absolutely not Kagome. You are wearing decent clothing." Korari warned.

Kagome laughed, "Alright Mama. I'll go blow dry my hair and put some 'decent' clothes on."

Kagome jumped up and rushed to her bedroom to get ready.

Kagome got dressed in a knee length jeans skirt that had a slit run up to her high thigh. Kagome had a black halter top on. She blow dried her hair and put on black high-heels.

She walked downstairs and smiled at her parents. "Decent enough Mama?"

Korari frowned, "Doesn't cover much…"

"Korari, darling, it's Kagome's prime life, let her live."

Korari grumbled. "Alright. When'll you two be back home?" Korari asked.

"Around 5." Akira called.

"THAT LONG?" Korari fired up.

"You don't know the Takahashi's mom." Kagome said as she got into her dads car.

Korari muttered some words before going to watch T.V.

With Kagome and Akira, they burst into laughter as they got into the car.

"5? Seriously dad, the meeting will last up until like 2." Kagome laughed.

"That gives us some us time. It's been a long time since it was you and I. With your mom pregnant and Souta learning Chinese and the businesses crapping up on us, no father daughter alone time."

Kagome pretend to sniffle and laughed, "Alright then dad, we get until 5 to our self, no mom, no Souta, and especially no business after our meeting."

Akira kissed his daughter's temple before driving off.

.- Inutaisho -.

"Izayoi, darling, listen." Inutaisho tried to coo his wife.

"Don't darling me Inutaisho! You know very well I do not approve of our sons in Gang Wars, but you still encourage them to fight?"

"It's not that Izayoi, it's just that… being Dogs, they need to fight."

Izayoi groaned, "Alright. But don't you have a meeting with Higurashi and his daughter?"

Inutaisho smacked his head, "You're right! Inuyasha, Sesshomaru!" Inutaisho yelled for his sons. He gave his wife a slight peck before leaving.

"What?" Inuyasha, his youngest son growled.

"Time to go to the meeting."

Sesshomaru frowned, "Why did the bowling alley suddenly go on renovation?"

"They're scared of dad, duh." Inuyasha mumbled.

Sesshomaru glared at him and nodded, knowing the facts were true.

"Let's go." Inutaisho said before leading his sons to the car.

.- Club -.

Kagome and Akira walked inside to find demons, humans and just about every other creature dancing.

"Damn, this place is booked." Kagome whispered to her father.

Akira growled at some intimidating men staring at his daughter. He wrapped his hand around Kagome's shoulder and led her to the far end of the bar.

"Whoa dad, and to think you only growl at guys who stare at mom."

"You are my puppy."

Kagome giggled, "Me, your puppy?"

Akira laughed, "If you put it _that_ way."

Kagome then noticed Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Inutaisho sitting at a table. A few more people were there, just about 3 more extra folks.

"Hello Inutaisho." Akira said bowing to him.

"Hey Akira, ah Kagome, you're so much older than the last time I saw you."

"The last time you saw me was 3 years ago." Kagome said cheekily.

Inutaisho laughed, "And she still has the sharp tongue."

Akira laughed.

"So Kagome, what drink do you want?" Inutaisho asked.

"A coke, don't mark it." Kagome smiled.

Inutaisho grinned, called a waiter, gave her the orders and finally settled down to business.

"As you know, Spider Mark industry is going way ahead of us." Inutaisho started.

Akira nodded. Kagome however, couldn't keep her eyes off of Inuyasha.

He was staring at her as Kagome took little peeks at him. His waist length silver hair was tied in a low ponytail. His doggy ears tweaked every now and then. He wore a black muscle shirt with baggy white pants. Considering how tight the muscle shirt was, Inuyasha seemed to have a 6pack, and rippling abs.

Kagome saw his eyes were a beautiful shade of golden yellow and his bangs just about covered his eyes.

Kagome practically missed half the conversation because of her admiring Inuyasha, but figured it wasn't important.

Their drinks came and Kagome started drinking her coke.

"And the only way to beat Naraku is a merger." Akira proposed.

"Then you agree Akira?" Inutaisho asked, smiling.

"I agree. Kagome and Inuyasha are to be wed."

"SAY WHAT?" Inuyasha boomed.

Kagome started choking on her coke.

* * *

**Did you like the first chapter? I hope you did because this story has a LONG way to go!**

**Izayoi and Korari's reactions will be on the next chapter…**

**Stay tuned.**

**Lub, Sakura**


	2. Cousin Miroku

**Yay! You guys liked the first chapter! Yes, Kagome's reaction was too funny, but the humor has just begun!**

**Title:** Business over Family

**Summary:** Kagome's Youkai step dad has decided to get Kagome married to the notorious Inuyasha for a business merger. In the year that they are married, can a Gang leader and a Hyper schoolgirl get along? Or kill each other?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha… sadly… Rumiko Takahashi does… -sob-

**Genre:** Romance/Angst

**Rating:** R

**Age:** Kagome 17-.-.-.-Inuyasha 22

**Time for the uptight ride to begin…**

**-.-.-.-.-Chapter 2: Cousin Miroku**

"I agree. Kagome and Inuyasha are to be wed."

"SAY WHAT?" Inuyasha boomed.

Kagome started choking on her coke.

"You and Inuyasha are to be married." Akira repeated smiling.

"Me? Him? Tell me you heard my rants yesterday!" Kagome finally managed to say as she got her coke down… and firm in her stomach.

Akira laughed, "Tell me you heard your mother tell me we needed a merger…"

"Don't tell me… Mama made you do this? Ah! She said that Inuyasha had anger management."

Sesshomaru boomed with laughter, "Mrs. Higurashi hit the bulls-eye." He boomed.

**(Sesshomaru isn't the hardcore man like the series. I like Fluffy… a bit… open!)**

"Anger Management?" Inuyasha hissed. He then targeted his father, "Why not Sesshomaru? He's older, he should marry the eldest Higurashi."

Inutaisho laughed, "You would seem to be right, unless you've forgotten your brother is courting Rin… remember?"

Inuyasha growled, "You mean that bitch from the inn last month?"

Sesshomaru laughed, "She will be a bitch pretty soon."

"Fuck off Fluffy." Inuyasha growled.

Sesshomaru, Inutaisho and Akira laughed as Kagome glared at her father. She then concentrated on her coke, rather than listen.

Finally, after a lot of cussing from Inuyasha's end, Akira said, "Miroku's coming today Kagome."

Kagome's eyes instantly filled with happiness.

'Who the fuck is Miroku?' Inuyasha thought as he saw his 'soon to be wife' look entirely too happy.

"Miro-kun? Dammit dad, you should have told me earlier!"

"I would have, but Korari wanted it to be a surprise. Do me a favour and act surprised with Miroku comes."

Kagome squealed! "He had better bring something good this time."

Akira laughed, "I knew news about Miroku would lift your spirits Kagome."

Kagome growled, "I still hate you."

Akira had human ears, pointy human ears with long black hair that reach his waist. He had emerald eyes with a firm mouth.

Akira's eyes twitched, "Hate me? Kagome…" Akira said warningly.

Kagome growled, "I'm surrounded by dogs! I'll see you in the car!"

"We are dogs!" Sesshomaru called after her.

"Shove it!" She shrieked as she swung open the door and flung herself into the car.

Inutaisho laughed, "I see she has Korari's temper."

Akira laughed nervously, "Yea… that kinda scares me."

Sesshomaru chuckled, "But this merger will make sure that stupid baboon is below us?" he asked.

"It'll bring us to the top 10's… and if we're lucky, first." Inutaisho told his son.

Inuyasha still sat there, grumbling to himself.

"What'll Izayoi say?" Akira asked.

Inutaisho laughed, "Izayoi always found Kagome entertaining. I think she'll love her as her daughter-in-law."

"How long is this merger for?" Inuyasha growled.

"You two only need to be married a year Inuyasha, then you can divorce. You don't need to mate with her, court her however." Inutaisho said.

Inuyasha swore a bit before jumping up, "What about…what about…" he was trying so hard to find an excuse.

"What about Shippo!" yes, his adoptive baby brother might do the trick. Two years ago, in a thunderstorm, an orphan had rung their doorbell, seeking shelter. Izayoi instantly took in the kitsune-youkai. Ever since then, the family of dogs, and a single human has been trying to raise Shippo, the kit. Shippo however acts more like a dog then a fox.

"What about Shippo?" Inutaisho raised a brow.

"He won't like her." Inuyasha said triumphantly.

Inutaisho chuckled, "Shippo loves anybody who gives him crayons and chocolate."

Sesshomaru this time raised a brow, "Dad… we never have chocolate."

Inutaisho sighed, "That's the thing about being mated with a human son. She sneaks in chocolate, even if all three of us are prone to it."

Akira laughed, "Look whose talking? Who takes his children trick-or-treating for the past 10 years?"

Inutaisho winced, "Dammit, to much chocolate there!"

Sesshomaru, Inutaisho and Akira once again laughed, leaving Inuyasha to scowl.

"So Akira, who is this Miroku person?" Inutaisho asked.

"Miroku Houshi, age 22, Inuyasha's age, job, monk, ok well he's more of a fighter, but he comes from a family of monks. His best weapon, a jingling staff and well, he's too good with guns. He loves Kagome with all his heart and well, if anything happens to her; he hurts whoever's done it. He has no siblings and, you remember Midoriko Houshi?" Akira asked Inutaisho.

He nodded.

"Midoriko is Miroku's mother. His father died when he was younger and ever since then, Midoriko and her father-in-law Mushin have raised Miroku. Midoriko's mother-in-law also died a year ago from lung cancer."

"And how is he related to you?" Akira asked.

'Yea Akira how is he?' Inuyasha added in his mind.

"Midoriko is Korari's sister. Miroku is Kagome's biological cousin. They're close since Miroku is her only cousin. Souta and Kagome were planning on taking him sightseeing in Tokyo since this is the first time in 7 years Miroku is coming to visit."

"Where do they live?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Eastern Hong Kong. That's where Miroku's father had worked and that's where they had this huge ass kicking mansion." Akira grinned.

"I hate it when old people swear." Inuyasha whispered to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru nodded in agreement.

"We ain't old!" Inutaisho shot.

"Yea right, one has a 22 year old son and a 27 year old son, gee dad." Inuyasha coughed. "And the next guy has a 17 year old daughter and a 14 year old son, am I right Akira?"

"We're dogs, we age faster!" Akira shot at Inuyasha.

"We still do age in human years eh? So Dad, you're… what 52 in human terms? And Akira… you are 51 right?"

"Kid's got us there." Akira sighed.

"He was always to smart for his own good." Inutaisho said in regret.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha shared a high-five.

Then Akira's cell phone started ringing.

"Yea?" He said.

"Dad." Kagome growled.

Inuyasha, Inutaisho and Sesshomaru's sensitive ears picked it up.

"Yea I'm coming…"

"When's Miro coming?"

"Tonight."

"Damn really?"

"Yea, I'm coming in two minuets." And the two hung up.

Akira looked apologetically at his friend, "Sorry. Kagome's temper will be the end of me. So when should we meet," Akira glanced at Inuyasha, "without the kids."

Inutaisho laughed, "You and Korari can come next week to our place. I'm pretty sure Inuyasha was going for a gang meeting then. We can arrange weddings preparations then."

"When the fuck do I get married?" Inuyasha asked, stubbornly.

"We were hoping next month, right before the inspection." Sesshomaru said cheekily.

"Shut up Fluffy." Inuyasha huffed.

Akira stood up, shook hands with Inutaisho, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha and then, before leaving said, "I'm looking forward, son-in-law."

Inutaisho and Sesshomaru hooted with laughter as Inuyasha growled menacingly.

"Does he have a girlfriend?" Akira asked.

"Nope. He did have some quirks, but I'm pretty sure he's even bedded some." Sesshomaru said.

Inuyasha glared at him, "I have NOT slept with a single bitch in my life! You know fully well if I did, she'd be my mate."

"Not without the mate mark."

"What chances are we taking here? I'd lose my senses, my youkai blood will pop out and ta-daa, Sesshomaru's sister-in-law."

Sesshomaru laughed, "Gee brother, that's the advantage of being a full blooded youkai."

Inuyasha glared at him, "Half brother! It ain't my fault your mom died at giving bird and just by luck dad marries my mom, a human."

"What's wrong with humans? You two are going to get married to them. As I recall, Rin and Kagome." Akira smirked.

Sesshomaru laughed, "Nothing is wrong with Humans."

"Dammit you all." Inuyasha growled before to his fathers' car.

Akira laughed, "Later." And he left to try and smooth out his daughter.

"Feisty and Temperamental, perfect couple." Inutaisho observed, both Inuyasha and Kagome.

Sesshomaru grinned, "Just hope they won't kill each other."

"Her cousin won't let it, who was he? Midoriko's kid?"

"Miroku." Sesshomaru said.

"Yea, if what Akira said was true, then the cousin Miroku will hardly let Inuyasha hurt the girl."

Sesshomaru shrugged, "What they do, none of my business. Let's go, I have to meet Rin today."

Inutaisho grinned, "Missing her?"

"Shut up."

Inutaisho laughed as he went with his son to the car, where his younger son sat, fuming.

'Good thing Shippo doesn't have to go through this for another 20 years.' Inutaisho thought wearily.

.- Akira and Kagome -.

"MARRIED! WITH HIM? YOU KNOW I DON'T LIKE HIM!" Kagome screamed.

"Why though?" Akira asked as he zoomed out of the parking lot. It was late 3pm now and as Akira and told his wife, Kagome and him have 2 more hours together.

"He's arrogant, self centered, rude, idiotic, violent, temperamental, egoistical, egomaniacal, egomaniac need I go on?" Kagome grunted.

Akira laughed, "No need. I see, you hate him because he's a gang member, correct."

"On the dot." Kagome snorted.

"Give him a chance, Kaggie."

'A childhood nickname.' Kagome thought, 'He always called me Kaggie, and I can never refuse.'

"Why should I?" Was her smart Alec response.

"It's for the company. Besides, only married for a year, weren't you listening to the meeting."

Kagome blushed and stuttered, "I was… thinking."

Akira chuckled, "Inuyasha is a looker."

Kagome stared at him in horror, "Uh… no…?" More of a question than a statement.

Akira laughed, "I was right! Anyways, Miroku and your Aunt Midoriko are expected in Japan in an hour."

"What about Aunt Midoriko's father-in-law? What's his name… Old Man Mushin?"

Akira laughed, "Why do you make fun of old people?"

"I don't make fun of Jii-chan."

"Your Jii-chan's almost dead. I don't even know how he runs our Shrine any more…"

Kagome's first father had a Shrine, but after Korari married Akira, they changed the name to Higurashi shrine. Akira, Korari, Souta and Kagome live with Akira in his 6star mansion, whilst Jii-chan lives in the Shrine.

"Looks who's talking dad. Almost dead? If Jii-chan is almost dead, so is Old Man Mushin."

"Mushin drinks sake… he's dead in my books." Akira snorted.

"So, when do we pick up Miroku? I wanna tell him Inuyasha is my fiancé and that'd be enough for him to run Inuyasha over."

Akira chuckled, "You're forgetting Miroku is human, and Inuyasha is hanyou."

"Miro is a monk."

Akira laughed, "Alright, Monk against Hanyou, what are the odds."

Kagome sighed, "Slim to none."

Akira nodded, "Exactly. So, might as well tell Miroku that you agreed to marry Inuyasha or your fiancé will hurt your cousin."

"He isn't my fiancé."

"Right, not yet, your formal engagement is next week."

Kagome growled, "Are you TRYING to ruin my life dad?"

Akira chuckled, "No, I'm just trying to get the best of everything here. Inuyasha isn't all that bad and it'll be good for both our families and our business."

"Business? What, your choosing business over family now dad?" Kagome hissed.

Akira growled, "Enough Kagome! You are going to marry Inuyasha and that's it. It's only for a year and you WILL NOT complain."

Kagome snorted and stared out the window, "When are we going to pick up Miroku? I'm going out with Souta and him tonight." Kagome said coldly.

Akira sighed, "Midoriko and Miroku arrive at 4:20. Mushin is staying in Hong Kong."

Kagome nodded and continued to stare out the window.

'So much for father daughter bonding.' Akira thought wearily as he drove to the airport.

.- Airport -.

Akira called Korari saying that he and Kagome have gone to pick up Miroku and Midoriko.

Kagome squealed as Akira shoved her into the airport.

"Damn Kagome, stop being so rigid and walk properly."

"Aww, 'tou-san, Miroku's coming!"

Akira laughed, "I know that. And I gotta thank Miroku too…"

"Doushite?"

"It's because of his arrival that you forgave me…"

Kagome glared at him, "Dad, forgiving you is near to impossible."

Akira sighed, "You just crushed my dreams baby."

Kagome snorted. "Anyways _dad_ when is the wedding?"

"Next month. Korari and I are going to a meeting with Izayoi and Inutaisho next week. You, Miroku and your brother can just what you kids call it…?"

Kagome laughed, "Chillax?"

"Yes, chillax while we're gone. Or, it was Inutaisho's suggestion, that you accompany Inuyasha at a gang meeting, since you will be the leaders wife…"

"Sesshomaru's the leader… isn't Rin, his courted the leader's wife?"

Akira nodded. "True. But Sesshomaru's the heir to the Takahashi Business, so he's cutting his gang meetings short. Inuyasha is the next leader at hand."

Kagome sighed, "You've ruined me dad."

"That's what I live for, Kaggie."

Kagome laughed as she lightly slapped her father, "I can never stay angry at you."

"I'm too cute."

"Riiight, and I'm marrying Bill Gates."

"No, but somebody who has just about as much money as he does."

"Sure dad, we'll go with that."

"It's true though Kagome!"

Kagome nodded, pretended to believe him.

"Hey!" Akira protested.

"KAGOME! AKIRA!" Came a feminine voice.

The two turned around to find a tall, dark haired woman and an equally tall, dark hair man running towards them.

"Auntie Midoriko! Miroku-kun!" Kagome squealed as she hugged her mothers sister. Kagome and Midoriko exchanged kisses on the cheek.

"Kagome, darling you've grown! 7 years!" Midoriko said in awe.

Kagome smiled, "You still look young Auntie."

Midoriko laughed, "Don't flatter me child. It was two days ago I found a white hair."

Miroku snorted, "And you tried rip out every strand of white hair out of your head mom."

Midoriko lightly tapped Miroku's head, "I'm old Miroku, don't make fun."

Miroku laughed as he hugged his cousin. "Aw Kaggie, I missed you."

Kagome laughed as she embraced him, "Me too Miroku!"

Then the usual.

Tweak… Tweak…

Slap.

"Hentai! You never change! Disgusting bum! I'm your cousin!" Kagome shrilled as she pulled her shirt lower, trying to cover her buttocks.

Miroku rubbed his cheek, "Aw Kagome, just be glad I didn't ask you to bear my child."

Kagome growled, "You better not."

Akira laughed as he hugged his sister-in-law and nephew. "Welcome back to Tokyo."

Midoriko smiled, "Good to be back in my home town."

The four started walking towards Akira's car. On the long walk there, Kagome told Miroku everything.

"I know you just got here, but you're my only cousin, and you're like an older brother to me." Kagome said.

"What's up?" Miroku said worried.

"Mom and dad are getting me married."

Midoriko and Miroku looked at Akira, then towards Kagome.

"Korari never told me." Midoriko said, mentioning her younger sister.

"It was to be kept secret until we finalize it." Akira said.

"To who?" Miroku asked, already cracking his knuckles.

"Do you know the gang, Demons Miroku?" Kagome asked.

"Yea, isn't it lead by Sesshomaru and Inuyasha Takahashi, heirs to the Takahashi business?"

Kagome nodded. "Who's the younger son?"

"Inuyasha… What're you getting at Kaggie?"

"That's your cousin-in-law."

Midoriko and Miroku stopped walking, Miroku turning purple.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED TO INUYASHA?"

* * *

**You enjoy this chapter? Guys have been asking where's Sango, Miroku and Shippo…**

**Shippo and Miroku were introduced in this chapter, Sango and the rest are to come soon. And if you guys didn't get it, Inuyasha is still a virgin because if he did have it with somebody, he would have mated with her because his demon blood will go out of control.**

**Kikyo will appear soon too!**

**Stay tuned.**

**Lub, Sakura**


	3. That intoxicating scent

**Miroku is to overprotective of Kagome… because she and Souta are his only cousins! Anyways, the good stuff begins now.**

**Title:** Business over Family

**Summary:** Kagome's Youkai step dad has decided to get Kagome married to the notorious Inuyasha for a business merger. In the year that they are married, can a Gang leader and a Hyper schoolgirl get along? Or kill each other?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha… sadly… Rumiko Takahashi does… -sob-

**Genre:** Romance/Angst

**Rating:** R

**Age:** Kagome 17-.-.-.-Inuyasha 22

**Time for the uptight ride to begin…**

**-.-.-.-.-Chapter 3: The intoxicating scent**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED TO INUYASHA?"

Kagome and Akira winced at Miroku and Midoriko's outburst.

"Auntie… Miroku…" Kagome said as she looked around, to see if anybody heard. Thank god, nobody did.

Miroku cleared his throat before saying yet again. "What do you mean you're getting married to Inuyasha?"

Kagome shrugged. "I have no idea. I went to a business meeting with Dad today and he just… says it. Says that mom and him planned this with Izayoi and Inutaisho."

Akira chuckled. "What, Kagome's old enough to get married…"

"Yea like in Feudal Japan yea. Dad I'm still in high-school and he's… he's like 5 years older than me!" Kagome snorted.

"Good guess, he is 5 years older than you."

Kagome's eyes widened. "He's like… Miroku's age!"

"I have to kill somebody… Kagome, who the hell can I kill go get this… argh outta me?" Miroku hissed.

"I have Hojo Asuki and Kouga Lang lined up for you." Kagome grinned.

"What do you… are you saying that Hofo and that idiotic wolf are still hitting after you?" Miroku growled.

Kagome sighed. "Tell me Inuyasha will not act like him."

Akira grinned. "No luck kid. Even if he's against this proposal, he's a dog, and they are extra protective of their property."

"I ain't his property." Kagome scowled.

"You're his mate, and that is his property."

"I am not his mate!"

"Not officially, but he'll put Court mark on you."

"I don't wanna be courted." Kagome pouted.

"Aww Kagome lucky are aren't formally mating him. He's only gonna put the court mark once it fades every two weeks for the year that you're married. A mate is the official thing, no going back. Korari and I are finally deciding to mate properly, meaning I put the mark on her after the baby is born."

"Why didn't you and Korari mate before this?" Midoriko asked.

"I don't know. I think it's your father that made her not do it. That old fart is against any demons in the family. I hope he won't take Inuyasha as Kagome's husband to badly."

Miroku laughed. "Jii-chan's always been like that. So now that you guys live here, you're finally mating?"

Akira nodded. "Yep son."

"Dad, when's the Gang Meeting Inuyasha's got to go to?" Kagome asked as they reached Akira's car.

"Wednesday. And I've decided you go with him. Miroku, Souta and yourself can go sightseeing after school Monday and Tuesday. Wednesday is dedicated to you and your fiancé. As for the proper engagement, it's done on Friday."

Kagome groaned. "You really are choosing business over family here dad."

"Ether way, everybody is happy."

"Except me." Kagome pointed out.

"Me too." Miroku nodded.

Midoriko giggled. "I think Korari is doing a wonderful job in raising you and Souta, however this little decision I can disagree with."

"I LOVE YOU AUNTIE!" Kagome squealed as she hugged Midoriko.

"I mean Sesshomaru is a better catch." She finished smiling. Kagome pulled back. "Eep?"

"Whatever your mother did, she did for a reason."

"I have a sudden hatred towards everybody except Souta and Miroku." Kagome said wearily.

Midoriko and Akira and laughed as they got into the car and drove home.

.- Higurashi Residence -.

Kagome, Miroku, Akira and Midoriko walked into the huge mansion to see Souta watching Resident Evil: Apocalypse and Korari watching with him, while rubbing her stomach.

"We're home." Midoriko grinned. Korari looked up and laughed. "Midoriko!" She squealed as she laughed at her sister.

"Hey Roku!" Souta grinned as he gave Miroku props.

"Yo Souta." Miroku smiled.

"What's this I'm hearing Korari? You haven't told me you're getting my only niece married?"

Souta smirked. "Mom just told me today that Kagome's getting married to Inuyasha."

"And we were just ranting about him yesterday." Kagome sighed.

"Sorry Kagome dear, but he isn't half bad. Maybe with some anger management classes it'll do him well, but he's a very sophisticated young man." Korari smiled.

Miroku snorted. "Sophisticated?"

Korari hugged Miroku. "Welcome back to Tokyo."

"Glad to be back, but this little biz on Inuyasha and my baby cousin is really shocking." Miroku stated.

"Oh darling Roku. Kagome will be fine. Inutaisho and Sesshomaru will make sure of it if not Inuyasha. And having first hand experience," Korari glanced at Akira and smiled, "dogs are very, very protective of their mate, whether they like it or not."

"She's got you there Roku." Souta grinned.

"I have a feeling Kaggie, that everybody is against us." Miroku said as he wrapped an arm around Kagome's shoulder.

"Everybody's gone senile except us Roku."

The group laughed.

"Come Midoriko, I want to show you the things I'm going to be using for Akira's child. Kagome and Souta have a lot of baby items that are still in mint condition." Korari grinned. Midoriko followed her sister to the attic.

"Geez, women." Souta snorted as he continued to watch Resident Evil.

Akira nodded. "I've got some final touches to talk about. I'm off to Higurashi Empire for some screaming. I've heard that we lost 3 stocks. THREE!" he boomed before stalking off.

Miroku and Kagome grinned. "Ready?" She whispered.

"Let's go." He muttered back.

Let me tell you, Roku and Kaggie in the same car, driving together… call he military.

The two were driving like insane teenagers. Well, Kagome is an insane teen but Miroku? Damn, he's 22 but he's acting just like Kagome.

They bought a BIG bowl of chocolate sauce and devoured it all in twenty seconds flat. They got a bit woozy so they sat in the car and listened to music. Then Miroku started speeding to the harbor.

"I wanna… hey I wanna go parasailing!" Kagome squealed.

"Then you should come to the area where I live in Hong Kong. We go parasailing every other day!" Miroku said as he sped up to catch a green light.

Miroku and Kagome, instead of going parasailing, they decided to watch Ju-On in the theaters…

"Fuck! Miroku I am SOO not watching this." Kagome squeaked.

"Kagome, you lived through the Grudge when we went to America last year."

"Yea but… it's supposed to be scarier."

"I'll be right there to splash coke in your face in case you die of horror." Miroku smirked.

Oh yea, by the end of the movie, Miroku was pale and Kagome was grinning like a madwoman.

"Oh damn! Did you see how his hand just shot out? C'mon Miroku, don't be a pussy!"

Miroku yelped as Kagome's hand sneaked up his back and clasped around his neck.

"DAMN that's precious!" Kagome laughed as they got into her car.

"Shit! This movie is so damn freaky." Miroku finally shuddered out.

"Of course." Kagome laughed.

"I am so bunking with Souta tonight."

"Oh please Miroku. It wasn't _that_ scary."

"Says you." Miroku snorted as they drove home.

Monday and Tuesday went by pretty okay. Kagome went to school, came home, and went sightseeing with her brother and cousin. Akira had also gotten Kagome and Inuyasha to talk at least 10 minutes every night. Oh yea, they did all right. Hung up at the 10-minute mark.

It was Wednesday today, the day of the Gang meeting Kagome was supposed to go to with Inuyasha.

Kagome woke up that morning, took a shower and got her school uniform on. It was a black skirt with a white dress shirt and a black tie. There was a beret that went with the hat, those French types of hates. The shoes were low heel shoes with white socks that went up to the knees.

Kagome bounded downstairs with her backpack slung around one shoulder.

"Ohayo Mama, Ohayo… dad." Kagome said snidely.

"Oh come on. I told you Korari, she hates me for doing this to her." Akira pouted.

"You're getting me married to the Inuyasha Takahashi for some famous gang! What if I DIE?" She shrieked.

Korari hugged her daughter. "Oh darling. Inuyasha, Inutaisho and Sesshomaru have the place heavily guarded for Rin and Izayoi. The youngest daughter of the Takahashi family will get extra care, since her husband is the formal leader…"

"Formal Leader?" Kagome growled. "I thought Sesshomaru was the formal leader."

Akira smiled. "Sesshomaru gave up his position because his mate Rin and being the next leader in line for the Takahashi Business was taking a toll on him. The gang meeting today initiates Inuyasha the formal leader and you, the wife."

Kagome bit into her toast, frowning at her parents. "And when does this," Kagome gulped down juice, "meeting start?"

"1:15." Korari smiled.

Kagome chocked. "WHAT? That's when I have Japanese History! I'm already failing Mama! Why can't he get me at 2, when I have a spare before school finishes?"

"Because the meeting beings at 1:35 alone." Akira murmured.

"I have this sudden growing hatred for all that is except Miroku and Souta."

"We love you too." Miroku grinned as Souta and him ran down the stairs. Souta was in his school uniform, black pants, white dress shirt, and the black tie. Souta had a beret just like his sister.

"Damnation! Nee-chan, I have to talk with my math teacher in like 5 minutes! We have to go now!"

Kagome grabbed her car keys and pecked her mother, father and Miroku.

"Where's auntie Midoriko?"

"Sleeping…" Miroku grinned. "Jetlagged is she."

"You idiot." Souta sneered as he ran after his sister.

"I swear the Higurashi siblings abuse me enough." Miroku sniffed as he went to take a shower.

.- Kagome and Souta -.

"Souta how's Kim?" Kagome asked as they sped off towards their high school.

"Same old. She's getting all… serious." Souta muttered out.

Kagome cast a glance at Souta. "Serious meaning?"

"She started naming our 'babies'. She said she wanted 2 boys, just like me, and a daughter just like her. She named them… Suki for our girl, Kirei (pronounced Kai-ray) for our son and the younger son will be Kota."

Kagome laughed. "Damn Souta, two nephews and a niece? Nice package Kim's got there."

"Argh! But what'll I do sis? I mean… BABIES?" Souta screamed.

"Just tell her, Kim I'm 14, and unless I become a sperm donor, I don't intend on having kids for another 20 years."

Souta snorted. "Me? A sperm donor?"

"Could happen. Maybe some poor helpless man needs sperm for his babies and he's desperate for a donor." Kagome said as she took a left turn. "And he's willing to pay a measly 200 dollars for it. You need that 200 dollars to upgrade the computer so you're willingly laying at a cold hospital bed while they shove sticks up your dick."

Souta winced at that picture. "Ouch! Can you get any more descriptive?"

"In fact yes I can, wanna hear?"

"Oh spare me." Souta snorted.

Kagome giggled. "Just kidding. Just tell Kim to slow it down. She's happy that she's dating Souta Higurashi, heir to the Higurashi Empire, if something should happen to me in the first place."

"Whatever…" Souta sighed as he blasted the radio.

"Fuck Souta! Who listens to such insane J-pop so early in the damn morning?" Kagome growled.

"I do." Souta murmured.

Kagome was about to take the right that closes into the parameters of the school when a silver sports car pulled up in front of her. Kagome shrieked as she hit the brakes hard.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Souta screamed.

"WHAT DID YOU WANT ME TO DO? HIT THE DAMN CAR IN FRONT OF ME?" Kagome hissed as she clutched her heart.

Then the saw Inuyasha step out of the car and walk towards them.

"I guess Silver is his trademark colour." Kagome murmured.

"Or red, he always wears red." Souta pointed out.

"It could be the blood of the bastards he kills." Kagome added.

Kagome's window was already rolled down window so Inuyasha stepped towards their car.

"Hey." He said huskily.

"Go fuck a turtle." Kagome spat as she tried to drive away. Inuyasha grabbed her had before she even shifted gears and he turned off the car. "I don't think so. Souta get into the sports car, my driver will take you the remaining way to school."

Souta looked at his sister who glared at Inuyasha. "My brother won't go shit when you tell him."

"Unless he wants to be late for school… I know for a fact you have spare first Kaggie."

"Don't call me Kaggie! And how do you know I got a spare first?"

"I have my ways. Now Souta, be a good boy and go with my driver."

"And what if your diver does something to my brother?" Kagome hissed out dangerously as Inuyasha's hand never left her forearm.

"Then he has me to deal with. Screwdriver! Lay a hand on the boy, your fucking ass is mine!" Inuyasha growled.

"Yes sir." Said the man, Screwdriver.

Souta laughed. "Screwdriver? What kind of ass name is that?"

Inuyasha smirked. "Tease him about it Souta. He can't touch you."

Souta grinned. "Now you, I might actually enjoy having as bro-in-law."

"Likewise."

Souta got out of the car, waved at his sister and got into the sports car with Screwdriver.

"Now," Inuyasha said as he opened Kagome's door and pulled her into his arms. He instantly wrapped his arms around her waist and pushed her up against the car. He had shut the car door before pushing her up against it.

"How are you lovely Kagome?" He said as he sniffed her.

'Fuck! Her scent is so damn intoxicating!' he thought insanely.

"Shut up." She growled.

"My, my, feisty. And you aren't even in heat yet."

Kagome blushed wildly. "Shu… shut up." She stuttered.

"Is the dear Kagome blushing?"

"Shove it!" She growled again as she pushed him. However, he didn't budge.

"My oh my, Kagome. I don't approve of… shoving myself. However, I do intend to… shove my self into you."

Kagome scoffed at him. "Thought itty bitty Yashie was still a virgin."

Inuyasha's eyes flashed red for an instant. "Virgin I may be, aye but I know full well how to seduce, and pleasure a girl."

"What you do? Give orgasms to them while they give you a fucking blowjob?"

"Orgasms yes I have done. It sometimes feels good to stuff your finger up their pussy. But none of them were pleasurable, and no, none of them have given me a blowjob."

Kagome winced as his knee dug into her stomach. Inuyasha noticed and instantly loosened up.

"So you're telling me you wanna have sex with me?" Kagome squeaked.

"Not so much as sex necessarily. More like, touch you…" He said as his hand worked it's way up her shirt and cupped her breast over her bra.

Kagome screamed as she shoved him harder this time, putting some Miko energy into it. He laughed as he let her go. As she was about to get into the car he pulled her by the waist and smelt her again.

"I may have been mad when the marriage was proposed." He whispered seductively at her ear that made her spine shiver. "Only because I was staring at your delicious beauty that it came as a surprise. Being married to you might not be a bad idea…" He said as he licked his canine fang and pierced it into Kagome's skin.

Kagome yelped as she tried desperately to move. Nobody was around at the moment and he was biting her neck!

He drew some of her block and licked the wound.

"What the hell was that for?" She growled.

"Why my court mark of course. I sure as hell am not letting MY property walk around without having a claim on her. And besides Kagome," he leaned in closer, "I get the pleasure of remarking you every two weeks."

Kagome scowled at him. "Bastard."

Inuyasha smiled as he wrapped his arms around her, smelling her in the process. Kagome stood ridged when a quiet poke in her rib from Inuyasha told her to hug him back. She listlessly wrapped her hand around his torso and just laid it there. Inuyasha took one more whiff of her scent before pulling back.

"Alright, Kaggie." He grinned, she winced.

"Want me to take you to… wait I have to. Screwdriver took my car with Souta, and you basically don't need a car today since I'm driving you to the Gang meeting. I'll take your car home with me and Screwdriver following me with my own car."

Kagome frowned as she walked to passengers' side as Inuyasha got into drivers. He started the car and within two seconds he arrived at school.

Kagome was about to get out when Inuyasha grabbed her wrist. She looked back and he brushed his lips against hers. Her eyes widened as he moved his head to his court mark and kissed it. "You're mine." He whispered before letting her go. She mechanically moved out of the car and shut the door as he drove off, waving at her.

Kagome desperately looked around to see if anybody was watching.

'Shit! Of course nobody was watching. Inuyasha arrived at the scene 5 minutes before the bell rang. Which means Souta got to school on time and nobody is out right now.'

Kagome groaned as her hand rubbed over the mark before walking in.

'Idiot.' She thought.

.- Inuyasha -.

Inuyasha drove Kagome's car home with his driver Screwdriver behind him. He parked Kagome's car in the driveway and didn't bother ringing the doorbell.

He got into the car with Screwdriver as he drove them.

After 10 minutes he arrived home. She slumped in to find Sesshomaru sitting on the sofa, watching T.V.

"When does Sesshomaru Takahashi, heir of the Takahashi Business, former leader of the Demons have time to watch T.V?" Inuyasha asked raising a brow.

"Shut up."

Inuyasha sat beside his brother and sighed. "Fluffy…"

"What do you want?" He growled.

"I uh… kinda… bumped into Kagome…"

Sesshomaru finally looked at his younger brother. "And?" He asked raising a brow.

"And uh… she um… kind of smells… intoxicating."

Sesshomaru grinned. "That my dear brother is her bitches scent."

Inuyasha frowned. "Bitches scent?"

"Actually, that's what dad and I dubbed it. It's actually her Mate scent calling. Only one demon can actually smell that special scent on her and it turns out to be you."

"Did you smell that on Rin?" Inuyasha asked.

Sesshomaru laughed. "Funny story actually. I smelled the Bitches Scent on 5 girls, but it was strongest on Rin. You can smell it on different girls… tell me, have you smelt it before?"

Inuyasha nodded. "Yea, but none so strong…"

"That's because the other Bitches scents, many demons can smell, but the one strongest to you, only you can smell. It means Kagome is your demon's mate."

Inuyasha blanked. "What're you saying? Kagome is supposed to be MY mate?"

"What'd you do to her?" Sesshomaru asked, genuine curiosity filling him.

"I lay my court mark on her… um… kissed her and…"

"And what brother?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Touched her… breast."

Sesshomaru's eyes bulged. "You did WHAT? When I did that, Rin kneed me in my crotch!"

"She kind pushed me back with her Miko powers." Inuyasha said.

"She's more kindhearted than Rin I suppose. Anyways, Inuyasha, unless you smell the scent stronger on any other girl, it's Kagome."

Inuyasha sighed. "I smelt it on Sango and Kikyo too… but Kagome's is the strongest. Hell, Sango was faintly giving it off and I think it's because she was shopping with Kikyo all day."

"And do you know anybody else who smells it on Kikyo?"

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "Jinenji, and Menomaru also smell it on her, but Menomaru claims that it's stronger on her…"

"Then what does Kagome smell like? Opposed to Kikyo."

"Kagome, smells like peaches, jasmine and Sakura blossoms, with a tint of the smell of the Ocean. Kikyo just smells like butterscotch."

"And what does Menomaru claim she smells like?"

"He ways she smells like butterscotch, honeydew and raspberry…"

"You see, the more you can distinguish the smells, the more it means she is your supposed mate. There is but only one person who can distinguish all of Kagome's scent, but other people only smell hints… and let me tell you… if you get 4 smells from the girl, it's her."

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "Peaches…Jasmine… Sakura Blossoms… and the smell of the Ocean."

Sesshomaru grinned. "I think you've got your mate little brother."

Inuyasha growled and smacked his head. 'Shit!'

"And incase I'm not mistaken, you have to call in everybody right now and talk to Sango and Kikyo to see if they'll show Kagome around. Then you have to take Shippo to get some ice cream and then pick up Kagome."

"Why the hell do I need to take that runt to buy ice cream?"

"Because everybody else is busy, and I don't seem to trust the drivers with Shippo."

Inuyasha snorted. "Sesshomaru's going soft on me. Whatever, bye."

"Bye Inuyasha, and happy mating."

"Shove it!"

'Shit,' he thought, 'Kagome's rubbing off on me!'

* * *

**I had to like rewrite this chapter 3 times before it got to be perfect!**

**Anyways, I have decided to NOT make this an anti Kikyo fanfic. In fact, I won't do any anti Kikyo business in this. Maybe some rages between Kagome and Kikyo but nothing crazy.**

**You'll find out about Sango and Kikyo next chapter… and well… I kinda decided to make this a pro Kikyo… well somewhat pro Kikyo fanfic because well, a) for the none Kikyo haters, yet not Kikyo lovers, b) for the Kikyo admirers and c) I think we've done enough Kikyo killing in our lifetime.**

**Plus, in the story I am working on called **_Until Love Happened_ **that is an Anti Kikyo story! Not serious Kikyo bashing which I did in my story **_All it Took was a Simple Mistake_ **(posted on FF) yea in that story I got out of control, but hey, I'm entitled to my fun! But ya know, Kikyo needs a break!**

**Anyways, hope you enjoy!**

**Lub, Sakura**


	4. The Mistress of the Demons

**Alright, Inu and Kag are supposedly 'meant to be' but that doesn't mean I can't have my fun? –laughs evilly-**

**Title:** Business over Family

**Summary:** Kagome's Youkai step dad has decided to get Kagome married to the notorious Inuyasha for a business merger. In the year that they are married, can a Gang leader and a Hyper schoolgirl get along? Or kill each other?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha… sadly… Rumiko Takahashi does… -sob-

**Genre:** Romance/Angst

**Rating:** R

**Age:** Kagome 17-.-.-.-Inuyasha 22

**Time for the uptight ride to begin…**

.-.-.-.-**Chapter 4:** The Mistress of the Demons

'Shit,' he thought, 'Kagome's rubbing off on me!'

It was only a few hours until Inuyasha had to go pick up Kagome. So he took his baby brother Shippo out for a drive. Stopped at the underground base, supposedly Kikyo's first class basement, to tell Sango and Kikyo about Kagome coming. By then, it was 1 and he had to go and pick up Kagome.

'Impudent wench. I can't believe she's the one who's supposed to be my mate!' he thought as he pulled up to the school driveway.

He got out of his silver sports car and jogged to the office to get Kagome's room number.

"Sir, we can call her down if you'd like." Said the secretary, fearing Inuyasha.

He growled. "No, she'll take her sweet time. Where is she?"

"Room 122, ground floor, Japanese History…"

Inuyasha turned around and walked out. He walked to room 122 to hear the teacher talk about Oda Nobunaga…

"And so that is why tod- yes?" She said turning to Inuyasha as he knocked on the door.

Kagome stared at him, her back stiffening as her hand flew to her court mark. Nobody knew about her being 'engaged' to Inuyasha and she as hell didn't want them to know…

"I'm here to pick up Kagome." Inuyasha growled.

The teacher frowned. "What? Kagome?" He said turning to Kagome.

Kagome gulped and she nodded. "Yes sir, he's with me."

He frowned. "But Kagome… this is Takahashi Inuyasha."

Inuyasha smirked. "She'd know that old fart."

Kagome glared at him as she got her bag from her chair and stuffed her stuff in her bag.

"Kagome…" the teacher lay a hand on her shoulder as Inuyasha growled. "I'd prefer it if you'd take your hands off my fiancé this instant."

The teachers' eyes widened as he let go of Kagome. Kagome smiled at the class before leaving.

As she and Inuyasha got into his car and exploded on him. "Did you just HAVE to tell the class that I was engaged to you?"

Inuyasha smirked. "Listen wench, you're mine. My mate, my woman, my property. I will not have strange fuckers touching you."

Kagome had steam coming out of her ears. "Your PROPERTY? Excuse fucking me Inuyasha, but I am my own property."

Inuyasha growled as he sped off towards Kikyo's house. "You have lived with a dog all your life, you just very well know how… possessive we are of our things."

Kagome glared at him before looking out the window. Inuyasha sighed before starting to explain some things to her.

"Ok, here are some things you should know…"

Kagome looked at him.

"First of all, you might have known I am the Formal leader now that Sesshomaru dropped because of his mate, well soon to be mate since he's courting Rin now, and his being the heir to our estates. So, the gang titled you as Mistress of the Demons."

Kagome snorted.

"Second, I spoke to two girls who are close to me. Sango Yue and Kikyo Hiro. They said that they'd show you around and get you acquainted with the gang members."

Again Kagome nodded.

"And lastly. My father told me that after we engage, our marriage is some, what 3 weeks after? Yea whatever, after that we go on our so called honeymoon to Paris and from there we go to Hong Kong where I have myself a house built for us."

Kagome sighed and nodded. "Fine… so we live together for the year we're married?"

Inuyasha nodded. "And one more thing. You won't be able to see Rin this week because she's on the other side of Tokyo."

Kagome grumbled before getting her backpack out and taking out her disc man.

Inuyasha was quiet, unusually quiet for the rest of the ride.

'Damn it! Her scent is to damn strong and that extra bit of her anger is also affecting her scent!' he thought dangerously as he took a sharp left onto the driveways of the Takahashi's.

Kagome turned off her disc man as Inuyasha got out of the car. She go tout and ran over with Inuyasha and fell into a silent pace beside him.

He looked at her and she avoided looking at him. He smirked. 'Wench.'

He took out his keys and opened the door to smell the warm scent of ginger tea lingering in the air.

"Oi Sango! Did you make tea?" He yelled as he ushered Kagome in, wrapped an arm around her shoulders in the process. She seemed not to have noticed.

"Yea Yash! Want some?" the girl Sango called back.

"Naw! If you got a beer, send it over!"

"Why ain't you at Kikyo's house?" The voice drifted out of the kitchen. Inuyasha was taking Kagome straight in to the kitchen.

"I still have enough time to get a beer and then get to Kikyo's."

Kagome and Inuyasha stepped into the kitchen to find a girl fishing some beer out of the fridge.

She turned around and Kagome gasped, seeing a gorgeous woman standing in front of her.

Her hair was tied in a high ponytail and she had graceful magenta eyes. She was as tall as Kagome and she too had to look up at Inuyasha when either she was talking to him or he was talking to her.

"Sango, Kagome, Kagome, Sango." He introduced.

Kagome and Sango shook hands as Sango smiled warmly at her.

"Hi Kagome."

Kagome smiled. "Hi."

"You two had better get going." Sango said as she looked at Inuyasha. "Kikyo doesn't like slackers."

Inuyasha snorted. "Kikyo doesn't like anybody."

Sango laughed. "Not true…"

"Obviously you'd say that Sango! You're her damn aunt!"

Sango frowned. "I am SOO not her aunt Yash!"

"Oh really? Her father is your dad's cousins nephew. Now tell me, his cousin is your second cousin and her daughter is your third cousin making Kikyo, your third cousins daughter… making you her aunt."

Sango sighed. "You understand my family way better than I do Yash! I still don't see how that makes me her aunt!"

"It's distant… but it's there." Inuyasha said.

Kagome just sat there absorbing all the new information.

'So this Kikyo person is like Sango's niece in some deranged family relation? Nasty!'

"So Kagome, how old are you?" Sango asked turning to Kagome.

"Seventeen."

"Cool! I'm twenty, younger than Inuyasha sadly, but Kikyo's eighteen, closer to your age."

Inuyasha snorted. "Sango, Kikyo acts older then Sesshomaru."

Sango giggled. "True… hey Yash, you have to go NOW or else you are late!"

"Ain't you coming?"

"Soon, I'm getting Shippo some ice cream."

Inuyasha frowned. "I did like an hour ago…"

"Well seems like the runt ate half of it already."

Inuyasha sighed. "I swear Kaggie, if you can control Shippo, you'll be considered a god to us."

Kagome laughed. "I'll try."

Inuyasha stood up and held is hand out to Kagome. Kagome took it, smiled at Sango before leaving.

As they got into his car, Kagome commented on Sango.

"She's sweet."

Inuyasha laughed. "Yea, she is. Kikyo's a bit sharp around the edges though."

"Sango isn't a demon."

Inuyasha looked at her as he pulled out of the driveway. "Yea so?"

"How come she's in the Demon's gang though?"

Inuyasha sighed. "Long story."

"We have time."

"It was a few years ago, I think 5 or something like that that Sango's dad was found in the middle of a gang war. He was working as a demon slayer and he went out to buy some demon hide but we were having a battle right there. It think one of our members saved his live when the opponents was about to kill him so he owed it to us. He joined our group and Sango, and her brother Kohaku also joined."

"What about her mother?" Kagome asked.

"Died from Kohaku's birth."

"How olds her brother?"

"Think Souta's age. Kohaku gets home school by a personal teacher."

Kagome nodded. "And Kikyo?"

"Their entire family died in a family reunion car crash. They were in a trailer or something when it hit black ice and over turned. Sango and Kohaku weren't in the trailer at the time because they were both sick and their father; Kazuko was taking care of them. Kikyo ended up being the only survivor."

Kagome nodded, not asking any more questions.

"You'll like them." Inuyasha said softly.

Kagome shrugged. "It's not if I like them. More like if I have enough sanity in me to marry you."

Inuyasha laughed as he parked in front of a small house, but quaint. "You might have." He said. Kagome was about to get out when Inuyasha grabbed her wrist, pulled her back in and kissed her court mark on the nape of her neck.

"I fucking love the way you smell." He said softly as he licked the mark.

Kagome shuddered but then pulled back and stared at Inuyasha. "Shouldn't we get going?"

Inuyasha smirked as he got out. They walked to the house; Inuyasha got out a key and opened it.

The house was dark and deserted. Inuyasha held Kagome's wrist as he pulled her towards a door. He opened the door that led downstairs. Kagome started walking downstairs with Inuyasha close behind her.

As soon as they touched the floor they saw heaps of people laughing and mingling.

"QUIET!" Inuyasha roared as everybody shut up.

"Sit, Menomaru put the damn bottle down. Jinenji, fucking drop the panties… who's are they anyways?"

A big, ugly scarred demon shrugged. "Dunno."

Inuyasha growled as he whirled around. "Kouga, Ayame stop fucking."

Two wolf demons glared at Inuyasha.

"Hachi, Kirara, Mantan, Hiten, Souten, sit down already!"

A bunch of demons sat and waited for instructions.

"Where the hell is Shiori?" Inuyasha asked.

"She said she'd come with Sango." Said the male wolf demon.

Inuyasha nodded. "Ginta, Hakkaku, SHUT UP ALREADY!"

Two more wolf men quieted down and sat.

"Ok finally! We're here today to talk about first, Naraku. That stupid bastard as you already know some how beat both our company and the Higurashi Company. How he beats two of the greatest is beyond me."

There came a ripple of agreement.

"Secondly, you guys must've heard my father talk about a merger right?"

Everybody nodded.

"Yea, it's me marrying the eldest Higurashi daughter."

A few demons hooted, now knowing that beside Inuyasha was Kagome indeed.

"Thirdly, my future wife." And Kagome smiled at them all.

The one, Ginta hooted. "Yash, that's a catch alright!"

"Shove it Ginta."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and raised a brow. "Shove it?"

"What?" Inuyasha said laughing.

"You never say shove it."

Inuyasha smiled whirled around and glared at a bunch of people.

"Yura, Urasuae, Kikyo, Jaken, Kaijinbou, and Ryuukotsusei! SHUT UP!"

A bunch of people at the back instantly quieted up.

"Kikyo, come here." Inuyasha said.

A girl, a few inches shorter than Kagome walked up, grinning fool heartedly.

"Yo Yash!" She grinned.

"Kikyo, Kagome, Kagome, Kikyo. Kaggie, it's her and Sango that'll be showing you around."

Kikyo and Kagome shook hands. "Hi." Kagome smiled.

Kikyo giggled. "Hi Kagome."

"Anyways. If I hear a single fucking complaint out of Kagome's mouth, you're asses are toast! Remember, Kaggie is the mistress of the Demons."

The bunch of them murmured but others nodded.

"Now down to business… Kikyo, you and Kagome can go."

Kikyo nodded and just as Kagome was about to leave with her, Inuyasha grabbed her wrist, pulled her towards him and brushed his lips over hers. Kagome turned red and glared at him.

'You're dead.' She mouthed as she and Kikyo walked off.

Inuyasha chuckled.

With Kagome and Kikyo, they were having a fancy time. Kikyo showed her around the house, told her about the gang and told her about her self.

"Inuyasha told me that you were Sango's niece?"

Kikyo laughed. "Very complicated. Sango's dad's cousin's nephew is my father. Now her dad's cousin, meaning my grand father would be Sango's second cousin. My father would be her third… and I would be some way her niece…"

Kagome's eyes bulged. "Damn! Even with my last father and my father right now, I swear I don't have such a complicated family."

Kikyo chuckled. "Yea, we're very odd that way."

"But your last names are different…"

"Yea, my grandfather was Sango's dad's mom's sisters son…"

Kagome nodded. "I see, so that's why you're Hiro and Sango's Yue?"

Kikyo nodded. "Confused?"

"A tiny bit."

Kikyo laughed as she threw a coke towards Kagome.

"We might get along Kagome…"

"We might." Kagome grinned.

"So tell me, why does Yash call you Kaggie?" Kikyo said as they sat at the kitchen counter.

"I dunno. My dad calls me Kaggie and Inuyasha just picked it up from there. Why do you call him Yash?"

"C'mon, Inuyasha is SOO long. His mom calls him Inu, we call him Yash."

Kagome grinned evilly. "Think he'll mind if I call him Yashie?"

Kikyo shared the identical grin. "I think he will."

"All the more reason…" Kagome laughed.

"Oh we so are gonna get a long!" Kikyo laughed as she sipped her coke.

'Sango and Kikyo, two people I can look forward to.' Kagome thought.

* * *

**This might have been a confusing chapter with the entire Sango being an aunt thing but it's not impossible.**

**I just figured out that I was an aunt or something like that…**

**A few months ago we went to visit my dad's cousin for the first time in 15 years. We went and I'm like thinking 'whoa, lady you're old enuff to be my granny' but she was my dad's cousin. She had a daughter my moms age and her daughter had two kids that were like 6 and 8.**

**I was talking with my brother who's like 3 years younger then me and my cousins who came with us. My first cousin is 3 years younger then I and my second one 8 years younger than me. Yea so we were talking and the little twerps come up to me and said. "Auntie, can you feed us?"**

**I was like… "Excuse me? Are you talking to me?" So I fed them and all and I went to my mom and told her and she's like, "In some bizarre way, you do end up being their aunts."**

**I go back to the kids and told them. "I prefer it if you refer to me as your like 2nd cousin once removed" or something like that but they're like, "Nope, our mom said your our Aunt."**

**Yea so, very confuzzling family I have! Anyways STAY TUNED!**

**Lub Sakura,**

**BTW. Told ya Kikyo won't b bad.**


	5. Our Engagement

**Engagement time! Whoop di doo…**

**Title:** Business over Family

**Summary:** Kagome's Youkai step dad has decided to get Kagome married to the notorious Inuyasha for a business merger. In the year that they are married, can a Gang leader and a Hyper schoolgirl get along? Or kill each other?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha… sadly… Rumiko Takahashi does… -sob-

**Genre:** Romance/Angst

**Rating:** R

**Age:** Kagome 17-.-.-.-Inuyasha 22

**Time for the uptight ride to begin…**

.-.-.-.-**Chapter 5:** Our Engagement

'Sango and Kikyo, two people I can look forward to.' Kagome thought.

After Kikyo and Kagome's little drink session, they went back to the basement to see that Sango and Shiori have arrived.

"Kagome," Inuyasha said walked towards her. "This is Shiori. She's… erm… kinda my cousin."

Kagome smiled. "Hi Shiori."

"Hey Kagome." Shiori smiled as she shook Kagome's hand.

"I TOLD YOU THAT'S HER!" Came a very familiar voice.

Kagome turned around and gasped. "Kouga…" She eeped.

"Kagome… I thought… Inuyasha had… a different…. Kagome!" Kouga moaned as he ran over and clasped his hands with Kagome's.

"Erm… ok…" Kagome went dot eyed as Kikyo started giggling insanely.

"Shut up Kikyo." Kagome muttered.

Kikyo laughed even harder.

Kagome sent a look of help me to Sango but it was Inuyasha who had gotten to Kouga first.

"Get your filthy paws off of my court." He growled.

Kouga glared at Inuyasha. "I known her longer! I fucking go to school with her."

"That's nice, now hands off." Inuyasha roared as he shoved Kouga.

Kagome gulped. 'Miroku isn't even that possessive.' She thought.

Kouga stumbled backwards a bit before glaring at Inuyasha. "I claimed her long before."

Inuyasha snorted. "If I do remember correctly, Kagome, was I the only one who ever bit you?"

Kagome nodded dumbly.

Inuyasha grabbed Kouga by the collar and pulled him straight to his face. "If you ever, and I mean EVER lay a filthy paw on her ever again…"

Inuyasha let the threat hang as he pushed Kouga onto the floor.

Kagome gulped as Kikyo rushed over to her. Sango ran over and started fussing, checking if Kagome was alright.

"Are you sure?" Kikyo asked worriedly.

Kagome nodded.

"Really Kagome, if he hurt you…" Sango started.

"No, he didn't… not…aft-" Kagome eeped and looked away when Inuyasha cast a dangerously pissed off glance her way.

"After what?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome shook her head before diverting her gaze. "Nothing."

Inuyasha gave a low growl before grabbing Kagome's wrist. "Remember what we discussed. Dismissed." And he tugged her out.

Inuyasha led Kagome to the car and she remained unusually quiet.

He unlocked the car, shoved Kagome in and jumped to the other side. He basically ripped his door open, jumped in and slammed his door shut.

"Now, what'd he do?" Inuyasha asked, more quietly.

"Nothing." Kagome replied in the same quiet tone as she looked out the window.

"NOTHING MY ASS! Why'd you trail off?"

"Because it's not use worrying over anymore! Dad took care of it LONG TIME AGO!" Kagome roared as she faced Inuyasha.

"Alright, Akira took care of it, but now, you're mine, and whatever happens to you, I have say in."

Kagome hissed. "Are you saying I have no life anymore?"

"If you look at it that way."

Kagome screamed in frustration and Inuyasha lowered his ears.

"So what did he do to you?" Inuyasha asked again after Kagome finished screaming.

"Don't worry about it." Kagome mumbled.

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's chin and made her face him. "You **will** tell me Kagome. It's not a matter of choice."

Kagome sighed as she jerked her head free. "He tried to rape me a few months ago."

Inuyasha's eyes went blood shot red before calming down to it's regular golden colour.

"He tried what?" Inuyasha growled as his claws started growing.

"Um… a few months ago at our winning party. Our school won the football game we were all celebrating and he just kinda drove a bunch of us to Lovers Peak. The others all went off to make out and whatever so I was about to get out and just get some fresh air when he grabbed me and…" Kagome trailed off.

Inuyasha swore his demonic blood rushed. 'He touched MY mate? THAT BASTARD!' his mind roared.

"And what'd Akira do?" Inuyasha asked.

"He pounded the living guts out of Kouga. Kouga still had the 'mutual attraction' so he lay some hints along the way but after that incident, I totally forgot about him."

"Anybody else I should know about?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome shook her head.

"Don't lie! I can smell it all on you!" Inuyasha roared.

Kagome winced before saying in a shaky voice. "There's Hojo Asuki but he's only human."

Inuyasha gave a sigh of relief. 'What the fuck's wrong with me? This Hobo bastard and Kouga are tensing me up!'

Kagome stared at Inuyasha before saying. "What do we do now?"

"I'll take you home… and then we have two days before our engagement. It's small, but the wedding'll be HUGE."

Kagome nodded as Inuyasha reversed.

Kagome remained quiet for the rest of the ride as Inuyasha drove her home. Just as she was about to get out, Inuyasha grabbed her around the waist, pulled her into his lap and shoved his face into the crook of her neck, taking in what was her scent.

'Fuck this crap!' he roared in his head as he got drugged off of Kagome's scent.

Kagome's eyes screwed up as she tried to wriggle free but a hard object pointing at her lower thigh made her stop instantly.

Inuyasha grinned as he looked at her. "Can't get more aroused can I?"

"Pervert." Kagome snorted as she shoved off of him and lunged out of the car.

She shut the door but Inuyasha stuck his head out of his window before yelling, "You're mine Kaggie, don't forget it."

Kagome whirled around and glared at him. "I think that's kinda hard to with you looming around me 24/7, _Yashie_."

Inuyasha's blood ran cold. "Yashie?" He repeated slowly.

Kagome grinned. "Works don't it? Kaggie, Yashie… cute?"

Inuyasha scowled before pulling out of the driveway. He shot two fingers in the air and waved bye. Kagome nodded before going inside her… mansion.

Kagome walked in and took off her shoes but found note laying on a table beside the entrance door.

'_Midoriko and Miroku wanted to go out for some fresh air. We'll be back tonight Kaggie. Souta's at Kim's house and your mom and I took Mido and Miro out._

_Dad'_

Kagome shrugged, shoved the note into her back pocket and lazed upstairs to her bedroom.

She opened the door. Walked in with her head facing down. Turned around, shut the door and stretched without looked behind her.

"Such a rough day! Good thing I left my window open before I left today…it's nice and breezy in my room."

"Yea, good thing." Came the all to familiar voice from behind her.

Kagome whirled around and found Inuyasha sitting on her bed.

"WHAT are you DOING HERE?" Kagome shrieked at the top of her lungs.

Inuyasha winced before looking at her. "Making sure my fiancée doesn't end up getting raped by some psychotic wolf."

Kagome gave a very doggish growl. "I am not about to get raped in my own house!"

Inuyasha shrugged before getting off the bed. "I've heard cases."

Kagome frowned. "You're the leader of a gang, you hear lots of things."

"True to the fact that Sesshomaru was the leader up until last week."

Kagome scowled before going to her closet. Inuyasha didn't hesitate to follow her.

Kagome whirled around when she heard the door to her walk-in closet close. She narrowed her eyes.

"When we got the proposal that we were supposed to be married, you were killing our dads. Now, you're locking us in my closet?"

Inuyasha chuckled. "It's not a matter of what I want Kagome, it was more along the lines of, I was admiring your dangerous beauty and the proposal came as a surprise. I can't deny the fact that being married to you will be hell…"

Kagome stiffened.

"You are pretty feisty," Inuyasha continued as he took a step closer, "but your smell." With lightning fast speed his hand shot out, grabbed Kagome around the waist and pulled her to his chest. He dug his face into the crook of her neck again.

"Your smell is like a drug fuck it!" He said as he inhaled the beautiful scent of Sakura blossoms, Jasmine, peaches and the ocean.

Kagome struggled to get out of his death grip, but hey, a death grip is a death grip.

Inuyasha suddenly pulled back and looked at Kagome… well, at least that's what Kagome thought.

Inuyasha was staring at her lips… wondering what'd it like to kiss her… yet again…

So he tried it out, and hell was it heaven!

Kagome's body went rigid when Inuyasha pressed his lips against hers. Inuyasha gave a few butterfly kisses before pulling back.

"You'll learn to accept me." He growled before opening the closet door and jumping out the window.

Kagome sank to her butt and panted for air.

'He's so fucking… straight to the point!' Kagome thought insanely as she got up to get her bathrobe.

'Being married to him… I hate my dad.' And she got into a tub full of frothy warm water.

.- Friday: Day of Engagement -.

Kagome, Korari and Midoriko were all getting ready. Midoriko and Korari took Kagome to the parlor to get her hair and nails done. Her hair was up in a curled bun with a silk net to keep it all together.

She was wearing a blood red dress that reached up to her knees. It was silk and it was tight all around. There was as slit on her right side that ran to low thigh. It was low back and low V-Cut with spaghetti straps.

They were in Akira's limo driving to a banquet hall for the ceremony. Kagome was muttering explicit words to herself.

"Oh cheer up Kagome, it's only for a year." Said Korari.

Kagome glared at her mother. "Says you. You married a man you loved! I'm being FORCED to marry a man that the man you loved chose for me!"

Midoriko blanked. "Is that supposed to make sense?"

Kagome shrugged. "Depends on how you look at it Auntie."

Korari laughed. "Oh darling, don't worry! Akira's made the right decision for you. Anyways, Souta and Miroku are at the hall ahead of time and Akira's going with Inutaisho. I heard that Inuyasha is bringing a few guests, Kikyo Hiro and Sango Yue was it?"

Kagome grinned. 'Kikyo and Sango are gonna be there!'

"Yea, and a bunch others too." Korari finished.

They arrived at the banquet hall in five minutes and Kagome got out shuddering to herself.

'In less then 3 weeks I'll be Mrs. Inuyasha Takahashi.' She thought bitterly to her self, remembering the scene that happened three days ago in her closet.

She dared not tell her parents but she knew that Akira smelt Inuyasha all over her.

They entered the banquet hall to find heads turned to Kagome's direction.

Akira, Inutaisho, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Izayoi and a petit girl beside Sesshomaru, Kagome was guessing Rin, was standing on the stage.

Souta and Miroku were sitting beside Kikyo and Sango and boy, was Miroku ever flirting with Sango.

'Letch.' Kagome thought as her mother led her to the stage.

Inuyasha held out a hand and Kagome grabbed it, helping herself onto the stage and stand beside Inuyasha.

"Ladies and Gents, Demons and Humans, Boys and Girls, may I present to you, Mr. Inuyasha Takahashi and Ms. Kagome Higurashi, the futures Mrs. Takahashi!" Said Sesshomaru.

Kagome frowned as she glared at him when the audience burst into applause.

"My little brother, Shippo and his playmate Shiori are coming soon with gifts for this grand engagement, but the wedding'll be better."

A murmur of agreement came.

"Now, I know non of us can wait, so let the ceremony being!"

Inuyasha and Kagome were standing in front of a torch of fire that was held high ona podium.

Inuyasha put the ring on Kagome's finger and Kagome did to Inuyasha. Everybody applauded once again.

Kagome groaned as Inuyasha placed a soft peck on her cheek. Just thent he gates to the Banquet hall opened and a cute kitsune youkai ran in with Shiori behind him.

'So that's Shippo! I thought I saw him at the gang meeting.' Kagome thought.

"Inuyasha!" He panted as he stopped in front of Inuyasha.

"SHIPPO! SLOW DOWN!" Shiori screamed.

Kagome assumed Shippo was 6 years old by the looks of it. A spoiled 6 years old.

"So, you're Kagome." Shippo said looking at Kagome.

Kagome nodded. Shippo grinned. "You smell like cherries."

Kagome smiled. "Thanks."

Shippo then shyly handed a box to Kagome. Kagome opened it and saw a glittering silver chain with the letter K hanging from it.

Kagome smiled. "Thanks Shippo." She said as she got to her knees and hugged him. Shippo smiled. "Thanks! Shiori picked it and I chose the silver colour!"

Kagome also hugged Shiroi. "Arigatou Shiori."

Shiori blushed. "No big."

The ceremony went on, and Kagome avoided Inuyasha as much as possible. He did end up having a heating discussion about the gang with his brother for half the time so Kagome was safe.

At the very end, Akira made an announcement.

"I can't wait, and neither can the Takahashi's! Kagome and Inuyasha's wedding is held next week!"

Kagome and Inuyasha's gaze whipped at Akira.

'NEXT WEEK!' Their minds roared.

**

* * *

Did you like it? It was fairly short but a lot of cute fluff!**

**Stay tuned!**

**Lub, Sakura**


	6. Threatening Hojo

**The wedding is in a week! What'll happen then?**

**Title:** Business over Family

**Summary:** Kagome's Youkai step dad has decided to get Kagome married to the notorious Inuyasha for a business merger. In the year that they are married, can a Gang leader and a Hyper schoolgirl get along? Or kill each other?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha… sadly… Rumiko Takahashi does… -sob-

**Genre:** Romance/Angst

**Rating:** R

**Age:** Kagome 17-.-.-.-Inuyasha 22

**Time for the uptight ride to begin…**

.-.-.-.-**Chapter 6:** Threatening Hojo

'NEXT WEEK!' Their minds roared.

.- Next Day -.

Kagome got out of bed and ran downstairs. It was a Saturday and her parents were home this morning. Yesterday, Souta and herself were sent home in a limo and Kagome fell asleep before she had time to scream at her parents.

Oh how they were gonna get it.

She saw her parents eating breakfast and she screamed. "NEXT WEEK? DAD YOU SAID IN THREE WEEKS!"

Akira's gaze snapped towards his daughter.

"Kagome… I didn't smell you come downstairs." Akira said.

"That's because Inuyasha neutralized my scent before I left last night. He's gonna re-bite me next week to open up the court mark and I'll smell like him then. But that's beside the point… NEXT WEEK?"

Midoriko, Miroku and Souta were all downstairs watching Kagome, with frilly hair, and in her pajama, screaming at Korari and Akira.

"Sweetie, we wanted to get this wedding done asap. Or else the merger would take a longer time in being prepared." Said Korari.

Kagome growled, "Getting me married to Inuyasha is one thing, but getting me married to him a WEEK after my engagement is totally horrendous! How are you gonna get it prepared?"

"Sweetheart, we're rich and so is Inuyasha's family. We can get this wedding finished in a few days if we wanted! You're going dress fitting with me tomorrow. We're hoping to get the dress by tomorrow. Then we'll just do the Church and we're done."

Kagome scowled at her mother. "I'm going shopping with Eri, Ayumi and Yuka."

Kagome stalked back to her bedroom, took a shower, put on a pair of Capri's and a red tank top. She tied her hair up in a bun and called her friends.

"Hey Eri, call up Yuka and Ayumi and tell them that I'm picking them up in 5 minutes, when's the last time we went shopping?"

Eri squealed as Kagome hung up. She walked downstairs and bowed at her parents. "I'm out."

She hugged Miroku, Midoriko and Souta before leaving.

"I swear we do everything in our power to make her hate us…" Akira pouted.

"Don't worry, we're doing what's good for her." Korari soothed.

"Tell her that." Akira muttered before going to put his dishes in the sink.

.- Kagome -.

Kagome picked up Yuka, Eri and Ayumi. They knew fully well that Kagome was engaged to Inuyasha because Ayumi was in her Japanese History class when Inuyasha came and kinda took her away before spilling the beans about her marrying him. But being 'great' friends, they didn't mention it to her. They did however tell Hojo who was crushed.

"So where we headed?" Ayumi asked.

"Tokyo Mall…" Kagome said as she pulled up to the parking lot.

"Wai! I heard they have a HUGE shoe sale here!" Eri squealed.

"Yea me too!" Yuka agreed.

"Good, I need a new pair of shoes." Kagome grinned as they all ran inside.

"Where's the shoe store?" Ayumi asked as they entered the store.

"There!" Kagome pointed to a huge shoe outlet. They ran in and tried one very pair of shoes, finally coming up with two pairs each.

"Want next?" Eri asked.

"Swimming suits!" Kagome squealed as they all walked to the swimming suit store.

"Erm… Ayumi you only do one piece right?" Kagome asked. Ayumi nodded. "Alright, girl you have to go over there…" Kagome said pointing to a section of the store that had one piece.

"We'll model these all after." Ayumi said as she went to go pick her suits.

"Eri you do short shorts and training bra type of thingies right?" Kagome asked.

Eri nodded.

"Great, opposite of where Ayumi headed off to. Now Yuka and I are two piece bikini's!"

Yuka gave her a high give. "Let's go shopping!"

.- Else where -.

"I smell Kagome." Said Inuyasha has he got out of the car.

"You neutralized her scent you dolt, how can you smell her?" Kikyo asked.

"That's why! I neutralized it meaning only I can smell it. Until I re-bite the court mark nobody else can smell her instead of me."

"Why did you neutralize her scent?" Sango asked.

"Because if I didn't her scent would be a mix of mine and hers. Meaning people will now that I'm courting her. I had to make her drink something I drank in order for her scent to stop coming. When I re-bite her, her scent will come back but 90 percent of it is my smell and the other 10 is hers."

"How'd you neutralize her scent Yash?" Kikyo asked.

"I made her drink some coke last night, but I drank from it. It had a single drop of my blood and some saliva."

Sango and Kikyo pretended to gag. "EW!"

Inuyasha laughed. "Anyways, I brought you girls here to shop, but now that Kagome's scent is here… let's go looking for her!"

"Alright!" Sango and Kikyo said as they followed Inuyasha.

.- Kag and crew -.

Ayumi walked out in a pale blue one-piece dress that was basically no backer.

Eri had on red short shorts with a water repellent black sports bra.

Yuka had on a yellow top that hung around her neck. She had a matching yellow bottom.

Kagome on the other hand went extreme. She thought it would be fun to try on something she never did before. It was red with black claw strikes on her breast. It tied around her back and on the sides. The panty was the same design. It tied around her waist and it was red with black claw streaks on the side. Her hair was tickling her back when she walked out.

"Shit! Kags you look hot! Who is that for, your hubby?" Eri teased.

Kagome snorted. "Really, what am I supposed to do? Seduce a drunken Inuyasha and say, 'Oh Yashie, baby, take me now! I beg of you!'"

Kagome suddenly felt warm, clawed hands on her bare waist. The expression of her friends changed. Kagome turned in those arms and came face to face with Inuyasha's silver button up.

"Could work, but I never get drunk outside of a bar Kaggie. But your friend here is right, you look exceptionally sexy. Take it?"

Kagome growled as she pushed Inuyasha away. "You're following me now?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "Naw, Kikyo and Sango wanted to come shopping and I just smelled you here."

Kagome raised a brow. "In a parking lot consisting of over a thousand smells?"

Inuyasha smirked as he grabbed Kagome around the waist and brushed his lips against hers. "Your scent is distinguished. Anyways, no intros Kaggie?"

Kagome frowned but turned to her friends.

"Eri," Eri smiled and rose a hand.

"Ayumi," Ayumi stood and bowed.

"And Yuka. Guys, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha smiled, acknowledging each and every one of them.

"You have pretty friends Kaggie."

Kagome scowled. "Don't try anything cute Yashie."

Inuyasha growled. "Don't call me Yashie Kagome."

"Then don't call me Kaggie, Inuyasha." Kagome spat back.

Inuyasha scowled as he pulled Kagome's wrist, guiding her body straight to him and said. "I can call you whatever the fuck I want."

Kagome pushed him back and said. "Then, so the fuck can I!"

Inuyasha glared at her before leaving. Kagome noticed Kikyo and Sango standing there.

"HEY!" She squealed as she hugged them.

Sango whistled low and Kikyo catcalled. "Kag, babe you look HOT!" Kikyo hooted.

Kagome pretend to blush and said. "You really think so? Can this attract a certain Kikyo?"

Sango lay a hand on Kagome's shoulder and grinned, Inuyasha was standing by the door, fuming.

"Yes, I think this can very well attract my niece."

Kikyo, Kagome and Sango all laughed. Eri, Yuka and Ayumi were confused like hell.

Kagome stopped and turned to face her three best friends. "Oh, sorry! Eri, Yuka and Ayumi, this is Kikyo and Sango. In some awkward family connection, Sango is Kikyo's aunt."

The three friends' eyes bulged. "AUNT? But you're old enough to be our age Sango-san."

Sango raised a hand. "No san, please. I'm 20, yea old enough to be you, but not your age. Kikyo is 18 and assuming you guys take classes with Kags here, you're 17?"

They nodded.

"Cool." Kikyo grinned. Suddenly they heard very familiar voice. Inuyasha's eyes snapped in the direction.

"Higurashi!" Came Hojo's voice.

Kagome glowered at the direction. "Why the hell is he coming into a swimsuit store to talk to me?"

Hojo stopped right in front of Kagome and smiled. "You look great."

Kagome shot a look at Inuyasha who keh'd and faced the other direction. However, his nose and ears were at it, trying to depict if Hojo was touching Kagome.

"Higurashi, I wanna congratulate you on your marriage with Takahashi. But… don't you think… him?" Hojo asked dumbfounded.

Kagome eyed Hojo very angrily. "You can't judge my choice of people Hojo. Of god sakes, I dated you, but now I'm marrying a gang leader! You're a great guy and all Hojo, but I'm Inuyasha's."

Inuyasha just had to smirk at that.

Hojo frowned. "But Higurashi, you… I thought you loved me."

Kagome swore she saw Inuyasha stiffen. She shook her head. "No Hojo, I never said that. In fact I didn't even want to go out with you. It was," She glanced at her friends, "a set up."

Hojo frowned yet again as his hands shot forward and grabbed Kagome around the waist. "Got a thing for gang boys eh Kagome?" Hojo said in a deep voice.

Kagome squeaked. "What the hell happened to you?" She asked.

Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi stood on their feet. Kikyo and Sango shrugged, knowing what was about to happen.

Inuyasha jumped out of nowhere and pulled Hojo off of Kagome.

"Keep your grubby paws off of my mate Joho."

Hojo scowled. "The names Hojo."

Inuyasha wrapped an arm around Kagome, who seemed to be pressing her self against him, in a way she would a shield.

"Hobo, Foko, Mofo, I don't fucking give a care what your name is. You cannot, I repeat, CANNOT touch Kagome, whether I am around or not." Inuyasha barked. (No pun intended)

Hojo glared at them all before leaving. Kagome panted as her arms were wrapped around Inuyasha's.

Inuyasha let go of Kagome and went on his knees, so he was level with her waist. He saw two faint purple blotches there.

"He bruised you." He yelled as his eyes flashed red for an instance.

Kagome shook her head. "No biggie. What the hell was wrong with him anyways?" She directed her question to Yuka, Ayumi and Eri.

They shrugged. "Ever since we told him you were gonna marry Inuyasha, he went loopy on us."

Kagome frowned. "What else did you tell him?"

Eri gulped. "We told him a few months ago that you loved him."

Kgaome's eyes turned to slits. "And?"

"And when we told him you were gonna marry Inuyasha, we said you loved Inuyasha…"

Kagome was starting to shake. "No wonder he fucked up!" She growled at her friends.

Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi hugged Kagome.

"We're sorry Kagome."

Kagome sighed and hugged them back. "S'alright, but I wanna go home now."

Inuyasha walked to Kagome. "Come home with me?" he said. It was more of a question.

Kagome smiled. "Sure."

Inuyasha nodded. "And we'll be getting this." He said toying with a string of her bikini.

Kagome laughed. "Sure thing Yashie."

Inuyasha grinned. "I can get used to hearing Yashie from your lips, Kaggie."

She shrugged. "Kaggie, I still hate."

Inuyasha laughed as Kagome went to change, he paid for the bikini.

Finally, they walked to the parking lot. Kagome gave her car keys to Sango. "Drop them home and bring my car to Yashie's place."

Sango nodded as she got into Kagome's car.

Kikyo got into the backseat of Inuyasha car and Kagome the front.

"I'll call Akira up, you're staying the night at my place." Inuyasha said.

Kagome had no energy for argument so she just nodded.

Inuyasha took a last glance at his mate, 'This must've really shaken her up, she isn't arguing back!' he thought.

* * *

**This was a freaky chapter, but I was running out of ideas… so did you like it? I may not update any stories for 4 days, only bcuz my pc is screwing up. Virus… grrrr… so really sorry!**

**If I'm lucky, my daddy will delay a day so I can update A Sight for Sore Eyes!**

**Lub u,**

**Sakura**


	7. Getting to know Shippo

**Alright, so Hojo is a bastard, and Kagome is sleeping over at Yashie's house! OH LA LA!**

**Title:** Business over Family

**Summary:** Kagome's Youkai step dad has decided to get Kagome married to the notorious Inuyasha for a business merger. In the year that they are married, can a Gang leader and a Hyper schoolgirl get along? Or kill each other?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha… sadly… Rumiko Takahashi does… -sob-

**Genre:** Romance/Angst

**Rating:** M

**Age:** Kagome 17-.-.-.-Inuyasha 22

Time for the uptight ride to begin… 

**.-.-.-.-.-.-Chapter 7:** Getting to know Shippo

Inuyasha took a last glance at his mate, 'This must've really shaken her up, she isn't arguing back!' he thought.

Inuyasha dropped Kikyo off at her place. Sango would ride by to Inuyasha's house after dropping off Kagome's friend and take her own car back to Kikyo's house. (Kikyo, Sango and Kohaku live together)

It was just Kagome and Inuyasha in the car right now. Izayoi and Inutaisho would be at Venue nightclub with Korari and Akira. Sesshomaru and Rin had a date tonight so that just leaves Inuyasha, Kagome and Shippo.

Kagome stared out the window when Inuyasha stroke up a conversation.

"What's with the foul mood Kaggie?" Inuyasha asked as he pulled into the freeway.

"I haven't seen Hojo in three weeks and I was getting hopeful." Kagome muttered.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome for a split second. "Why do you hate him so much?"

"Why?" Kagome went into hysteria. "Why? Because he stalked me since the 7th grade, he's asked around about me. He became popular in high school and my friends set me up with him in the 10th grade. He was too conscious for me so I dumped him, but he's been my personal stalker since then! He has a friggin' obsession in me!"

For a split second, Inuyasha's demon blood surfaced, but then resided.

"Obsession? Does he want to die?" Inuyasha growled.

Kagome shrugged. "I don't really care. I'm now marrying you so Hojo isn't my problem anymore."

"Damn right he ain't! He's now mine," Inuyasha laughed manically.

Kagome stared at him. "Oddly enough, I don't find myself scared of you Inuyasha."

Inuyasha shrugged. "It's the entire courting thing."

Kagome coughed. "Ew, I still remember you giving me that stupid drink with your blood and saliva. You just had to tell me AFTER I drank it!"

Inuyasha chuckled. "Yea well, if I hadn't neutralized your scent and reopen it next week, then other demons will know that I'm courting you. But this stumps some demons and they think that we're actually mated."

Kagome nodded. "But you still have to remark me every week?"

"Yea."

Kagome rolled down her window and let the cool air wash her face. Inuyasha looked at her as he exited the freeway.

'She smells to good for herself.' He thought.

He drove in quiet for ten minutes before pulling in front of his house. Kagome got out, grabbed her shoes and swimsuit and walked to the entrance. Inuyasha got out and ran after her, arriving at the door just as she did and he opened it.

"Yo Shippo, we're home!" Inuyasha roared in the empty house.

"Inuyasha!" Shippo bounded down the stairs and leapt into Inuyasha's arm.

"Calm down runt. Kagome is here for the night. Be nice, she had some… trouble."

Shippo nodded and hugged Kagome's leg. "You alright?" He asked cutely.

Kagome giggled. "Aww, Yashie your baby brother is so kawaii!"

Inuyasha snorted. Kagome bent down, put her bags down and picked Shippo up.

"Hey Shippo! How old are you?"

Shippo smiled. "I'm 5!"

Kagome looked baffled. "Could have fooled me! I thought you were 7 at my engagement."

"Yea well, fox youkai age fast. Since Shippo is a kitsune," Inuyasha shrugged. Kagome snuggled Shippo close to her face before smiling.

"I can get used to Shippo." Kagome giggled.

"Right. Shippo, show Kagome around while I scream at the cook. Fluffy told me we had no Ramen?"

Shippo nodded as he held onto Kagome's neck. "Yea, the cook said it finished."

"And he didn't order anymore? Grrr," Inuyasha left in a huff.

Kagome arched an eyebrow. "Does Inuyasha have an obsession with ramen Shippo?"

Shippo nodded. "Yea, it's really scary."

Kagome giggled. "Alright, show me around?"

"You bet!"

Kagome set Shippo down who grabbed her hand and pulled her to every inch of the Takahashi mansion.

"This is Yash's room!" Shippo said as he pulled Kagome in a blood red bedroom.

"Wow," Kagome raised a brow, "he definitely likes red."

"Does he ever! Red sheets, pillow cases, carpet, shower curtain, towels…"

Kagome laughed. "Then Christmas has come early Shippo!"

"Huh?"

"I'm getting married to Yashie… and my favourite colour is Green."

Shippo laughed. "Now that is a joke!"

Kagome raised a brow. "Such intellectual sentences done by a 5 year old?"

Shippo puffed out his chest. "I'm smart!"

"No, you're just a demon." Came Inuyasha's voice from behind them.

Shippo and Kagome turned around to find Inuyasha standing propped up against the doorframe.

"This isn't my bedroom anymore Shippo. It's Kagome's and mine."

Kagome's eyes widened. "I have to sleep with you?"

Inuyasha smirked. "Of course, it'll be odd of a husband and wife don' share a bed, won't it?"

Kagome scowled. "My hatred towards you is growing again."

Inuyasha laughed. "I'm happy. Anyways, if Kagome's up to it, then we can all go down to the fair."

Shippo jumped up and down. "Seriously?"

Kagome frowned. "Uh yea, I only got a bruise or two from Hojo, but a gang leader in the Fair?"

"I'll manage. So, are you up to it Kagome?"

Kagome grinned. "Am I ever!"

Inuyasha chuckled. "Alright, I have some spare clothes from Kikyo, or you can just wear what you are… or the bikini?"

"You ain't that lucky Yashie. I'm fine in what I am."

Inuyasha chuckled. "Alright, Fair time you two!" he playfully slapped Kagome's butt who sent a death glare at him.

Shippo sniggered. They all piled into Inuyasha's sports car and zoomed towards the fair. Kagome's window was open and she was enjoying the breeze. She then turned to Shippo and grinned.

"Say Shippo, what is Inuyasha like in youkai form?"

Inuyasha's gaze snapped towards Kagome. "What?" He growled.

Kagome shrugged. "Think about it. I'm a miko, and you're a hanyou. If I'm to be married to you, I need to take the proper precautions against your youkai form."

"Uh duh! I'm not gonna hurt my court when I turn demon."

Kagome shrugged. "Just wondering. So Shippo how's you brother when he's insane?"

Shippo laughed. "He looks so cool! He has longer hair, red eyes and purple scars on his face. He can't tell enemy from ally and he is a living destruction. But, he does growl a lot when he's demon… and he killed my games last time he transformed."

"Aww, did he replace it?"

Shippo shook his head, "No."

Kagome glared at Inuyasha. "Any why didn't you?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "Runt's spoiled rotten."

Kagome pinched his doggy ears. "You can never spoil a kid to much! Shippo's a sweet kid so I think you owe him a game Yashie."

"SAY WHAT?" Inuyasha boomed.

"Yea, and I'd say, get him a Gameboy DS."

"WHAT?" Inuyasha roared again.

Kagome nodded. "Yea, and this time, I expect you to buy him at least 25 games."

"25? ARE YOU INSANE?"

"No, and just for yelling, you need to buy him an X-box."

"DS I can live with, but an X-box to top it off?" Inuyasha whined.

Kagome grinned as she turned around and gave Shippo a high five. "See Shippo! Just tell Kagome and she'll get Yash to do everything."

Shippo squealed. "I'll like Kagome as my new sister."

"You bet you will. Now driver," Kagome pretended to act lightheaded, "I'm feeling very faint. Drive faster!"

"FASTER! FASTER!" Shippo chirped.

"I'm already 20 over the limit!" Inuyasha whined again.

"Then go 25 over the limit! I have to pee!" Kagome gave him her oh so famous puppy dog look.

Inuyasha groaned as he took an exit from the freeway and was close to the fair.

"Can you hold your pee a little longer Kagome?" Inuyasha asked in a fatherly tone.

"Yes papa!" Kagome squealed like a child.

"Good girl. Now Shippo, tell your sister she has to dress in a bikini and do the belly dance for me I the middle of the night while I'm intoxicated."

Kagome smacked Inuyasha's head. "Belly dance in my bikini in the middle of the night while you is drunk? Dream on buddy!"

"Exactly, and that's where I'll see you do the belly dance."

"You're more of a hentai then Miroku."

Inuyasha laughed. "So you're comparing me to your cousin now?"

"You ain't worth being compared to Miroku you know."

"Ouch, that hit it right here." Inuyasha patted his left chest, right above his heart. Kagome rolled her eyes. "Right. Shippo tell your brother he's a donkey."

Inuyasha snorted. "Me? Excuse me Miss. Miko, I'm a dog."

"Right and I am your bitch." Kagome scoffed, hearing the reality in that comeback.

"You bet you are, and you best remember."

Kagome snorted. "Me? A bitch? As if."

Shippo laughed. "I think you're the first girl you hasn't fallen for Inuyasha."

"That means I'm special! Yay!" Kagome clapped her hands.

It was now Inuyasha's turn to roll his eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me mister!" Kagome yelled.

Inuyasha pulled up to the parking lot and got out. Kagome and Shippo got out and followed him. Shippo latched his hand with Kagome's. She looked down and smiled at him.

They bought tickets, (though it was pretty hard to pay when the ticket guy was scared out of his wits by Inuyasha) and entered the Fair.

"Inuyasha! I want the Dragon!" Shippo said pointing to a big Dragon stuffed animal. Inuyasha rolled up his sleeves. "Time for some ball throwing."

He paid the man, took out a ball and threw it at the bottles. In one try he got it all knocked down.

"THANKS INUYASHA!" Shippo jumped up and down.

Inuyasha laughed. "What now?"

Kagome grinned. "More toys for me?"

Inuyasha gulped. "Oh boy…"

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Did you like that chapter? I have a big head ach so I couldn't do any better!**

**Stay tuned!**

**Lub, Sakura**


	8. Wedding Shopping

**The wedding is near!**

**Title:** Business over Family

**Summary:** Kagome's Youkai step dad has decided to get Kagome married to the notorious Inuyasha for a business merger. In the year that they are married, can a Gang leader and a Hyper schoolgirl get along? Or kill each other?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha… sadly… Rumiko Takahashi does… -sob-

**Genre:** Romance/Angst

**Rating:** M

**Age:** Kagome 17-.-.-.-Inuyasha 22

**Time for the uptight ride to begin…**

.-.-.-.-**Chapter 8:** Wedding Shopping

Inuyasha gulped. "Oh boy…"

It was a long day, very long in Inuyasha's opinion. Kagome made him win her twelve bears, two fishes, three glow sticks and five candy bracelets.

"Dammit woman!" Inuyasha growled as they got into the car. "You just made me loose all my pocket change!"

"Well la di da Inuyasha. I thought pocket change for you was 500 dollars."

That made Inuyasha shut up. Shippo was laughing crazily in the back ground as he pulled out of the parking lot of the Fair.

"So Shippo, which one of these," Kagome gestured to the pile of stuffed animals on her lap, "would you like?"

Shippo grinned. "The doggy one. It reminds me of Yash."

Kagome hooted with laughter as she fished out the silver dog and handed it to Shippo.

"Do me a favour Shippo," Kagome smiled.

"Yea?"

"Dress it in a pink dress and put flowers around it."

Now it was Shippo's turn to laugh his cute little butt off. "Oh wow Kagome-chan, you're really funny."

Kagome popped her collar. "Naturally."

"My ass," Inuyasha gruffed.

Kagome smiled. "And I bet it's a very cute ass too."

Inuyasha looked at her horrified as Shippo started hiccupping in the background from the peals of laughter pouring out of him.

Inuyasha glared at his brother through the rear view mirror. "Shut up runt."

"KAGOME! YASH IS BEING MEAN TO ME!" Shippo yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Now Yashie, don't be so mean to your brother, or else…" Kagome glared at him, her beautiful eyes blazing with fire.

Inuyasha gulped as he turned to his brother when he stopped at a red light. "I swear to god Shippo. From all the gang wars I've been, I've never been more afraid then to face my own fiancée."

That caused Shippo to fall into another laughing fit.

Kagome started laughing too, finding Shippo's cute giggle very contagious.

Sooner or later, the ends of Inuyasha's lips curled up, showing him smiling while his brother and future wife laughed in his car.

"I swear I've never laughed so much in my life." Kagome said as she recovered from the laughing session.

"I've never heard anybody laugh that much." Inuyasha commented.

"You've never heard anybody laugh Yash." Shippo amended.

That caused Kagome fall into a fit again. Inuyasha glowered at his brother who threw the doggy bear at him. Inuyasha caught it and threw it back. Shippo stuck his tongue at him before playing with his dog.

After that, everything in the car became in control.

Kagome turned on the radio after a few minutes to hear some dull slow song happening. She snorted as she turned off the radio. As she withdrew her hands, Inuyasha caught her hand under his hand. He pulled her hand to the gears and rested both their hands there.

Kagome looked at him questioning. "Wha?" She said.

Inuyasha smirked. "You have soft skin. Can't wait till I find out what else is soft."

Kagome's eyes widened as she pulled her hand free. "Hentai."

Inuyasha laughed this time. But suddenly the car seemed to quiet. Both of them turned around to find Shippo curled up with the doggy in his arms fast asleep. Kagome gave a small smile.

"Can't wait till I have babies." She murmured as she reached back and rubbed Shippo behind the ears. Inuyasha admired this gesture but then regained posture and continued to drive.

Inuyasha drove into the drive way and Kagome got out. She quietly took the stuffed animal from Shippo's hands as Inuyasha picked him up.

"Yash," Shippo murmured as he cuddled into his brother. Kagome picked up all the stuffed animals and used her hip to shut the car door. She then followed Inuyasha to the house. As soon as the butler opened the door, they were bombarded.

"KAGOME!" Korari screamed.

"SHHHH!" Inuyasha hissed pointing to Shippo. Sesshomaru got up, took his baby brother from his younger brother's arm, leaving the rest of them to bombard Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Sis, did that hoho guy really come?" Souta asked his sister.

Kagome frowned. "Hoho? OHH! You mean Hojo."

Inuyasha gave Souta high give. "Hoho? I gotta add that to the list."

Miroku hugged his cousin. "You okay Kags?"

Kagome nodded.

"I swear to god. First is that mangy mutt and now Hoopy." Miroku sighed.

"Hoopy?" Kagome raised a brow.

Inuyasha and Souta laughed at the latest version of Hojo's name.

Akira, Inutaisho, Rin, Korari, Izayoi were all standing, admiring the kids. Sesshomaru went to put Shippo to bed. (awwww)

"Sweetie, are you ok?" Korari and Izayoi fussed as they rushed over to Kagome.

Kagome nodded. "Yea, thanks to Inuyasha. Though I still think my hip is bruised."

Upon hearing this, Inuyasha had a small frown adorning his features.

"Really? Oh I ought to talk to Hopo's mom." Said Izayoi grinning.

"Hopo? I LOVE YOU MOM!" Inuyasha laughed as he hugged his mother.

Inutaisho's laughter boomed in the grand hall.

"So what do we do now?" Akira asked as he wrapped an arm around his daughter's waist.

"Leave Kagome here with us. You can pick her up on the way to the wedding dress shop tomorrow." Rin said.

"That's a good idea." Sesshomaru piped in.

Akira nodded. "Alright. Miroku, Midoriko, Souta and Korari, let's go."

They all hugged Kagome before leaving.

As soon as they left Kagome let out a great big yawn. "So-tired." She mumbled as she leaned on Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, take her to your room. You guys are getting married next weeks so might as well get used to the same bed." Inutaisho smirked.

Inuyasha glared at his father but guided a half sleeping Kagome to his bedroom.

"She's so cute," Rin giggled.

"Just hope he think so." Izayoi said.

"Of course he does. Dad, Yash told me about Kagome's scents." Sesshomaru turned to his father.

"Oh really, and what might them be?" Inutaisho asked.

"Sakura blossoms, jasmine, peaches and the ocean."

Inutaisho raised a brow. "Four scents? Then he needs to take her as his mate." He murmured.

Sesshomaru nodded. "If he doesn't, he'll die."

Izayoi's eyes widened. "What?"

"Don't worry, he will. He is my son after all." Inutaisho boasted.

"Riiight, dad." Rin smirked.

Inutaisho laughed. "Come, let's go to bed."

.- Inuyasha and Kagome -.

Inuyasha helped Kagome up the stairs. Then he opened his bedroom door to reveal his blood red room. He helped Kagome to the bed. As soon as she sat on the bed, her face collided with Inuyasha's stomach. Inuyasha looked down and found her sleeping. He laughed as he helped her lie down.

'Now, would she really want to sleep in those clothes… wait now, she'd kill me if I changed her clothes for her. Better call Rin or mom.'

Inuyasha turned around, shut the lights and walked out of the room, leaving Kagome to sleep on his bed, with sweet dreams.

.- Morning -.

Kagome woke up to the smell of smoky oak. She felt really, really warm and safe. She opened her eyes to find Inuyasha smiling at her. She shrieked and pushed back, falling off the bed and hitting her back on the floor.

"Itai." She murmured as she strained to sit up. She then felt strong, muscular arms around her waist. It hoisted her up and lay her back down on the bed.

"Morning lovely." He husked.

"Morning." She moaned as she shoved his hands off of her waist.

"Nice night?"

Kagome shook her head no.

"Don't lie Kaggie, I can smell it on you." Inuyasha smirked.

Kagome sighed. "Alright, yea it was one of the best nights I've had."

"Thanks to me." Inuyasha smirked.

"Right. It's just the mattress is of very good quality."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "I can smell you remember."

Kagome groaned. "Right. Anyways I have to get ready. Gown shopping today and tomorrow I have school."

Kagome shoved Inuyasha off the bed and rushed to his bathroom.

Inuyasha moaned as he fell asleep on the floor now. After a few minutes, Kagome walked out with the clothes she had on yesterday. Izayoi came in the night before and helped Kagome change.

"Bye Yashie." Kagome grinned as she kissed his sleeping figure. Her lips touched the tip of his nose and she left. Right after she opened the door and left, Inuyasha jumped up and stared after her retrieving figure.

'Shit!' he growled in his head as he ran his fingers through his unruly silver hair.

He then jumped into his bathroom for a LONG shower.

.- Kagome -.

It was still really early and everybody was still sleeping. Kagome had a small breakfast, left a note and walked outside. Yesterday while Shippo, Inuyasha and herself was at the fair Sango dropped off her friends and took her car to the Takahashi residence. Kagome took her car keys from the small table in front of the main door and walked outside.

She auto started her car and jumped in. Just as she was about to reverse, Inuyasha jumped out from his bedroom window and landed on Kagome's roof.

"Yo," He smirked as he crawled in through the window.

"What's up?" he asked.

"You." Kagome scoffed as she glared at him.

"What? Babe, after last night, I would have thought you liked me."

"Out of my car Inuyasha."

"Geez, just making sure a guys' girl was safe."

"I'm fine, now bye."

Inuyasha pecked her cheek and got out of the car. He waved as she pulled out of the driveway.

"Feisty woman." He murmured before going to eat breakfast.

As soon as Kagome pulled up her driveway, Midoriko and Korari bounded down the stairs.

"Central Tokyo!" Korari ordered her daughter.

Kagome sweat dropped as she reversed again.

.- Wedding store -.

Kagome was trying on thousands upon thousands of dresses thanks to her aunt and mother. Finally, after hours of picking out dresses, she found the perfect one.

It was white alright. It had a curvy top, it wasn't tight but it managed to hug her curves. It flowed down beneath Kagome and had sequins touching up the bottom. She had a veil with a tiara on top.

"This is just to perfect!" Midoriko exclaimed!

"I like it too." Korari smiled.

"Me too." Kagome giggled.

"Then this is it. The future Mrs. Inuyasha Takahashi shall wear this gown at her wedding." Midoriko exclaimed.

"You make it sound like it's a good thing." Kagome muttered.

The adults laughed as they went to pick out jewelry. Kagome changed back into her clothing and walked out with the dress in her hand to find her mom and aunt holding up a small diamond necklace with big earrings.

"This is perfect." Korari smiled.

"It costs so much!" Kagome whined.

"But it works. We'll take the set. Matching shoes, show size 8, dress gloves and the tiara." Midoriko said.

"You guys," Kagome shook her head.

"We know!" Korari and Midoriko said simultaneously.

"You can tell you're related." Kagome muttered. The adults laughed as they took the bags to Kagome's car.

"Now we go to see which parlour we dress you up in."

Kagome groaned as she drove to the nearest parlour.

.- Monday -.

After a loaded weekend, of dress shopping, parlour hunting, Church decorating, and so much more… Kagome was pooped on Monday. She crawled out of bed when her alarm clock rung. She slouched into Souta's bed and nudged him. "Move over," She murmured.

Souta scooted over as Kagome lay in his bed. "Soft bed…" She purred before going to sleep.

**(I do that with my lil bro all the time. I wake up thanks to my alarm clock but then go to wake up my brother and end up shoving him over and falling asleep in his bed.)**

Finally, Miroku jumped into the bedroom and woke them both up.

"GET UP!" He roared as he shook little handbells.

"SHUT UP!" Souta and Kagome roared at the same time as they shot up.

"Jeesh, you can tell their related." Miroku muttered before leaving.

"That was oddly deja vu." Kagome muttered as her and Souta climbed out of bed and went to go get ready.

In half an hour, the Higurashi siblings ate breakfast and got into Kagome's car. Kagome drove them both to their high school. Souta got out and ran into the school as Kagome stopped the car. As soon as she got out, she felt arms wrap around her waist.

"Let me go Kouga." Kagome muttered.

"What? You were mine before Inuyasha came along and you always will be." Kouga purred into her ear.

"Let me go you fuck face!" Kagome shrilled.

"Never." Kouga said as he started placing soft kisses on her neck. Kagome screamed as a hot pink aura surrounded her. Her Miko powers kicked in and Kouga flew off of her.

"Wench!" He growled as he charged at her. But Inuyasha materialized in front of Kagome and caught the blow Kouga was sending her.

"Touch her again, you get the Demon gang punishment." Inuyasha snarled as he wrapped an arm around Kagome's waist and led her into the school.

Finally, after Inuyasha delivered Kagome to Study Hall, (since she had first spare) he said. "You have my cell number on speed dial on your phone right?"

Kagome nodded. "Yea, its number 3. After mom and dad."

Inuyasha nodded. "Ok. If Kouga tries anything, speed dial me alright? Oh yea, and I'm picking you up at 12 today, Wedding practice."

Kagome growled but agreed. "Alright. What about my car?"

"Screwdriver is coming. He'll take your car back to my place and you and I drive to the Church."

"Alright, see you Inuyasha."

"Bye Kaggie." Inuyasha said as he lightly brushed his lips over her lips.

Kagome walked into the Study hall to find a bunch of girls staring at her.

"What? He's my fiancé!" Kagome defended as she sat down to finish up some homework.

* * *

**Next Chapter is the all awaited wedding! So, does the Gang Leader and Hyper Schoolgirl live in harmony or no?**

**You have to wait to find out!**

**Lub, Sakura**


	9. I Do

**Today is the all awaited Wedding. Not much of a chapter, just describes feelings before and after the wedding. Next chapter however is when we see if they can live together or not… uh oh!**

**Title:** Business over Family

**Summary:** Kagome's Youkai step dad has decided to get Kagome married to the notorious Inuyasha for a business merger. In the year that they are married, can a Gang leader and a Hyper schoolgirl get along? Or kill each other?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha… sadly… Rumiko Takahashi does… -sob-

**Genre:** Romance/Angst

**Rating:** M

**Age:** Kagome 17-.-.-.-Inuyasha 22

**Time for the uptight ride to begin…**

.-.-.-.-**Chapter 9:** I Do

"What? He's my fiancé!" Kagome defended as she sat down to finish up some homework.

Around 12, when Kagome was in Physics class with her friend Eri, Inuyasha, her ever-faithful fiancé pranced into her class.

"Kaggie," He growled, as the teacher didn't allow him in the class. Kagome went an apologetic look at Eri who winked at her.

"Sir, erm… he's with me." She mumbled before shoving her stuff in her backpack and rushing towards the door.

"Is he really?" the teacher raised a brow.

Kagome nodded. "Let's go Yash." She muttered.

"Yash? Babe wasn't it Yashie?"

"Fuck it Inuyasha, I seriously want to leave." Kagome growled. Inuyasha was shocked with what Kagome just said. He nodded, wrapped an arm around her waist and let her to the car. Screwdriver was sitting at the wheel of Kagome's car.

"What happened?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome raised her shirt a bit to reveal a huge splotchy bruise.

"I guess Hojo held on tighter then expected. It started hurting today." She sighed.

Inuyasha's eyes went red before quickly reverting back. "Does it hurt?" He whispered.

Kagome shrugged. "It's good. Anyways is Screwdriver taking my car?"

Inuyasha nodded as he quickly switched his arm from Kagome's waist to her shoulders. Kagome noticed his gesture and slightly smiled.

"Hey Yash." Kagome started.

Inuyasha chuckled. "Since when I have been just _Yash_ to you?"

"Yashie takes to long to say." Kagome laughed.

"Alrighs, Kags." Inuyasha winked.

"Erg," Kagome muttered.

"So what's your question?" Inuyasha asked.

"Why do you call your driver Screwdriver?"

Inuyasha laughed. "Oh that, it's an odd story really. His parents wanted to name their kids very different names. His older brother's name is Hammer and his younger brother is Wrench. His only cousins' name is Monkey Wrench."

Kagome snorted. "Oh god, I would kill my parents if they did that."

"Not really. Now you don't have to worry about forgetting his name." Inuyasha winked.

Kagome giggled as she got into Inuyasha's car. Inuyasha signaled Screwdriver and he nodded before zooming to the Takahashi res. Inuyasha started his car and took off after Screwdriver.

"Wanna beat the law?" Inuyasha asked Kagome.

"Are you insane Yash?" Kagome shrieked.

"Hey what? Now fuck officer can do no shit to me."

"Yea well… no."

"Why not Kags babe?"

"Because… I'll pull that cute doggy ear."

Inuyasha snorted. "As if you cou… fucking owwww!" Inuyasha screamed as Kagome pulled his doggy ear.

"Never mess with me." Kagome grinned.

"You tell me that now eh? Anyways, where do you wanna go for our honeymoon?"

Kagome shrugged as she stared out the window. "Thought you said Paris."

"Yea well, fucking rents fucked up our wedding date so now our tickets to Paris have been cancelled since they were booked for next month. Dad gave us the choice of the Switz, Florida, Cancun or good old England."

Kagome scrunched up her eyebrows. "Not much of a choice is it?"

"Nope."

"I'd say Florida."

"Cool that's what I was thinking."

"I still don't wanna get married to you."

"Ditto babe." Inuyasha laughed as they reached his house.

"Can't we divorce after our year is out?"

Inuyasha nodded. "Yea, when the merger is 100 percent finalized. Anyways, we're here…"

'But you have my 4 mate scents.' Inuyasha thought as Kagome got out. He inhaled the scent of sakura blossoms, jasmine, peaches and the ocean once again.

Kagome walked into Inuyasha's house to see her Aunt Midoriko, her mother Korari, her future mother-in-law Izayoi, her friends Rin, Sango and Kikyo all grinning like… deranged freaks.

"What?" Kagome squeaked.

"Make up." Korari grinned.

"Fake wedding dress." Midoriko giggled.

"Hair." Sango smirked.

"Torture time." Kikyo laughed.

"Get ready for a hell of a lot of pain." Rin squealed.

"Get into the limo Kagome." Izayoi finished off.

"Oh dear god. Where's Miroku when you need him?" Kagome screamed for her cousin.

She saw Miroku, Souta, Akira, Sesshomaru, and Inutaisho eating food.

"Oh great." She turned around to see Inuyasha leaned up against the doorframe, his arms crossed.

"You too?" Kagome moaned.

He smirked. "I can't wait to see you in your fake wedding dress."

"How do I know I'm going to hate all this?"

"LET'S GO!" The girls cried as they shoved Kagome outside.

After roughly getting make up on Kagome and getting her into a silk long skirt and a button up tight white dress shirt, along with black high heels and a long heavy cape draped over her shoulder, they arrived at the Church.

"Damn, you guys decorated this place that fast?" Kagome said in awe.

"Yes well, the aunt and niece team is pretty good!" Midoriko said as she winked at Kikyo and Sango.

"I still don't get how I'm her aunt!" Sango exclaimed.

"Sweetie, in a stupid family connection you are." Izayoi confirmed.

"SANGO!" Came the voice of Kagome's lecherous cousin.

"Shit, not again. Ever since I met your stupid cousin Kags, he's been asking me to…"

"My dear Sango-chan, my heart belongs only to you," Miroku said as he grasped Sango's hands. "Will you bear me a chi-"

"PERVERT!" Sango whacked him across the head.

Kagome winced. "That is not good for his head. He gets that enough from me."

Midoriko shook her head at her son. "He got that from his father."

Akira walked up to his wife and daughter. "Korari, Kaggie, the practice starts in half and hour. Inutaisho wants to speak to Kaggie."

Kagome nodded as she followed her father to her future father-in-law.

Kagome saw Inuyasha, Inutaisho and Sesshomaru standing together.

'Damn they all look so alike.' Kagome thought as she saw all their similar golden eye colour and silver hair.

'They could pass off as triplets, if only Inutaisho was a bit younger.' Kagome had to smile at that thought.

"Kagome," Inutaisho smiled.

Kagome smiled back.

"I just wanted to say that… I am proud of both you and Inuyasha but I must tell you something…"

Kagome and Inuyasha's smiles instantly faltered.

Kagome shot a glance at her father. Her father avoided contact with her.

"It was uh… it was said that to… truly finalize this merger you must… um…" Inutaisho bowed his head not being able to deliever the news.

"Must what?" Inuyasha barked.

"Sesshomaru," Kagome said as she looked at her future brother-in-law.

"You must conceive a child." Sesshomaru said bluntly.

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "SAY WHAT?"

Kagome instantly fainted on the spot, dropping her fake bouquet of flowers.

"KAGOME!" She heard her father shriek before collapsing on the floor.

Running…Running…Running…Running…Running…Running… 

Kagome dreamt that she was running towards a red light. She then awoke startled to see that she was laying on a bench with her fiancé, mother, cousin, brother, father, aunt, future-mother-in-law, future-father-in-law, future-brother-in-law and her brother-in-law's court.

She coughed as her mother helped her drink some water.

"What happened?" She moaned as she rubbed her head sitting up, being supported by Souta and Miroku.

"You fainted." Izayoi said.

Kagome's eyes widened as it dawned to her. She shot a dangerous glare at her father. "You didn't tell me."

Akira gulped. "I uh… it was… I forg-"

Kagome shot up. "Forgot? How the hell can you forget? If I had known I was supposed to sleep with him and have his kid, at the age of 17 dammit I would have never… wait no, I had no choice in this did I?" She glared at her mother hard now.

Korari soothed her daughter's hair. Kagome turned to her father again.

"How could you?"

"If I had told you, you would have fought not to get married." Akira said, his growl rising.

"Oh so the Higurashi Empire is everything eh? Not your daughters' life? This is fucking crap."

Kagome ripped off her engagement ring. "I am not getting married and I hate you to hell Akira!" She screamed before hitching up her skirt and running outside. Screwdriver had her car there so she pulled him out, grabbed her keys and started the car. She reversed and left the Church.

Everybody turned to Akira.

Akira's pupils dilated as he turned to his mate. Korari had tears in her eyes as she walked into Akira's arms.

Miroku and Souta too found this news totally intolerable.

"She… she had the right. Miro let's go after." Souta said as he and his cousin raced after his sister in the limo.

Inuyasha barked as he turned to his father. "A fucking kid? You could have fucking told us this earlier dammit! You two had no damn right," he whirled to Akira. "To hide this fucking fact from either Kagome or me!" And he stomped out of the Church and into his car and drove back to his home.

That left Rin, Sesshomaru, Izayoi, Inutaisho, Akira, Korari and Midoriko.

"We should have told her," Korari said.

Akira growled. "You know how much it fucks the pride to hear your pup say she hates you?"

Inutaisho nodded. "I got that a lot from Yash and Fluffy."

Sesshomaru growled. "Stop calling me Fluffy dammit! I AM NOT FLUFFY!"

"You aren't," Izayoi soothed.

Sesshomaru beamed at his mother.

"You're more fuzzy." Izayoi giggled as Sesshomaru groaned. He wrapped an arm around Rin's waist and turned to his father say. "We're off home. Call us when Kags and Yash come to their senses." And him and his mate left in a limo driven by Screwdriver.

"Where do you think Kaggie went?" Akira asked.

"Probably the park." Korari shrugged. "I know my daughter."

"Miro and Souta are after her and after a little while I bet Inuyasha will go after her too. He found 4 mates scents on her and it'll kill him if he didn't comfort her. Literally." Inutaisho said.

Akira growled. "Korari, Midoriko, let's go fucking home. We'll find what Kaggie and Inuyasha have to say tomorrow, but if Kagome doesn't come home by 7, I swear I'll make hell break lose." And Korari, Midoriko and Akira left.

"You should have told them earlier." Izayoi told her mate before going to the limo.

"Yea, you tell me to tell them earlier NOW eh Izayoi?" Inutaisho whined before following his mate.

.- Kagome -.

Kagome indeed was at the park and she was sniffling, and letting her tears fall endlessly.

'A kid? They tell us about a kid four days before our wedding?' Kagome's mind hollered.

She then noticed a limo pull up; she was about to get up when Souta and Miroku appeared out of the limo.

Souta and Miroku ran over to her and instantly hugged her. Kagome cried in her brother's shoulder.

"A fucking kid?" Miroku growled.

Souta shook his head.

"They should have told you earlier nee-chan."

Kagome cried even harder. "How can they even think that they can just order me around in my life? First getting married, to a gang leader nonetheless and then what? Fucking him and having his kid within a year? Are they insane? And then they'd probably say 'Oh Kagome, you need to nurse the kid so another year' and finally 'the kid would want both his parents around, you have to say.'" Kagome scoffed.

Miroku shook his head. "I have this bubbling hatred towards Takahashi and uncle."

Kagome shook her head. "Leave it Miro. I wanna be alone for a little while."

Souta and Miroku understood as they hesitantly walked back to the limo and left, leaving Kagome to swing on the park swing.

Suddenly a dark shadow cast on top of her. She looked up to see her supposedly ex-fiancé standing right in front of her.

She instantly stood up to be crushed into a… bone crushing hug by Inuyasha.

"Eh?" Kagome squeaked as Inuyasha pulled back.

"You ok?" He whispered as he pushed back some of her bangs.

Kagome shrugged out of his grip and sat down on the swing again. "No. I just found out I was supposed to fucking have your child. How the hell does that make me feel? I'm only 17!"

Inuyasha sighed as he walked behind her and started pushing. "I know what you mean, but think about this."

Kagome stiffened as he started to push her.

"If we don't get married, and remember the only reason we're doing this is to beat Naraku Ongiumo, so if we don't get married then either Akira or my father will get us married to somebody else."

Kagome shrugged. "So? What so bad about that?"

"I ain't saying nothing is wrong with that Kags, is just that… we're… used to each other? I don't know, just me marrying somebody else feels so awkward now that I'm courting you," he ran a claw over her dimmed court mark.

Kagome sighed. "So? I just took off my engagement ring in front of all our family. We really won't get married again,"

'Not that I wanna,' Kagome added as an afterthought.

"I picked up your ring and my ring is still on my finger. Anyways, would you rather… get married so some unknown stranger in a few days, knowing your father he might do that, or just get married since we pretty much are used to each other."

Kagome frowned and looked up to see his face over hers. "Used to each other?"

"I'm a gang leader. Not many girls dig marrying a dude who puts their lives danger 24/7. You on the other hand or feisty and stubborn. Not many heirs top big corps like that."

Kagome sighed. "I guess you're right."

Inuyasha smirked. "So how about this. We **pretend** that we're in love. It'll help all right? So we'll get married as planned but after the year is out we'll tell our parents that uh… we couldn't get you pregnant? Either way, us getting married does help our status a little bit."

Kagome sighed. "You do have a valid point Yash." She murmured.

"I always have the right point." Inuyasha smirked.

Kagome ignored him. "So you're saying that we pretend to be in love so our marriage goes easier. Pretend we tried to have a baby and at the end of the year divorce so everybody's happy?"

Inuyasha nodded smiling. "Yea. So then we don't have to marry fucking strangers who fuck up on us."

Kagome frowned. "But wouldn't our fathers smell the sex on us?"

Inuyasha smacked his head. "Forgot they're demons. Uh, how about we live on our own in a house I have built in Hong Kong?"

"Yash I got to school here!" Kagome whined.

"So? Go to school there."

"No."

"Do you want to sex me up?"

Kagome mouth clamped shut as she shook her head no.

"Thought so. So do you agree with me?"

Kagome nodded.

Inuyasha walked in front of her and got on his knees. "And since we're pretending to love each other, Higurashi Kagome, will you marry me?"

Kagome laughed. "Yea sure, whatever Yash."

Inuyasha grinned as he slipped her ring onto her finger, making her his again.

He then brushed his finger over her dimmed court mark. "I have to remark you on Wednesday."

Kagome nodded. "So tell our parents?"

Inuyasha nodded as Inuyasha took his car and Kagome took hers.

That night they told their parents they're getting married…

.- Wedding day -.

Kagome was dressed in her wedding gown being taken down the aisle by her father. Inuyasha was standing beside the priest with a scowl on his face.

'Doesn't he ever smile when he's not around me?' Kagome thought as her father dropped her off beside Inuyasha.

After Inuyasha and Kagome told their parents they were ecstatic. Akira said that if she didn't marry Inuyasha, he'd have hired a lawyer and done it by papers. But he's always wanted his daughter to have a wedding so either way both wins.

Kagome winced. 'Either way both wins? So forcing me to get married to him or getting a lawyer getting us married thanks to the law? Right dad.' She thought as the priest began his ceremony.

It wasn't a big ceremony. Eri, Yuka and Ayumi were invited as well as of course the Demons Gang. It was a small wedding and not that big at all.

"Do you, Takahashi Inuyasha take Higurashi Kagome?"

"I do."

"Do you, Higurashi Kagome take Takahashi Inuyasha?"

Kagome gulped, the life changing two words…

"I do…"

Those two simple words just ehoched in the church as it shattered every single pice of Kagome's soul.

'I am no longer my self,' she thought. 'I'm the wife of a demon's son. I belong to Inuyasha now.'

* * *

**Did you enjoy that? It pretty much shows how totally bored I am that I broke them up and got them married in the same chapter…**

**Anyways honeymoon next (no, no lemon in the honeymoon) but a lemon will come… eventually.**

**About the kid, I'm still thinking… should I make them –accidentally- have a kid or no?**

**Ah well, later!**

**Oh yes, and there will be LOTS of swearing in the coming chapters (as you could tell in this chapter already) so just as a warning. Lemons and lots of coarse language will be a major trait of this story just for a heads up!  
**

**Lub, Sakura**


	10. Honeymoon in Florida

**Wedding is over but Kagome's last thought is something to think about… anyway now every thing builds up!**

**Title:** Business over Family

**Summary:** Kagome's Youkai step dad has decided to get Kagome married to the notorious Inuyasha for a business merger. In the year that they are married, can a Gang leader and a Hyper schoolgirl get along? Or kill each other?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha… sadly… Rumiko Takahashi does… -sob-

**Genre:** Romance/Angst

**Rating:** M

**Age:** Kagome 17-.-.-.-Inuyasha 22

**Time for the uptight ride to begin…**

.-.-.-.-**Chapter 10:** Honeymoon in Florida

'I am no longer my self,' she thought. 'I'm the wife of a demon's son. I belong to Inuyasha now.'

.- That night -.

The wedding reception was the next day and Kagome only had one pair of clothes to change into since all of their stuff was shipped to Florida already for their 2-month honeymoon in Florida.

Kagome and Inuyasha were told to sleep in the same bed together and if they want… they may do hanky panky.

Kagome had snorted at the idea. She crawled into bed with a pair of knee length black pants and a white tank top. She lay curled up in a small ball as Inuyasha walked out of the bathroom and plopped onto the bed.

"Pretend eh?" Kagome scoffed.

"Shut up. Beats getting married to the next bitch. Anyways I mark you in a few days,"

"Why can't you just do it now?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha sat up. "Good point. I was waiting for it to fade completely but who gives…"

Kagome sat up and moved her hair out of her face. Inuyasha sunk his fangs right over the junction. Kagome bit her lip to stop the moan from escaping. Inuyasha however smelt her arousal spike. He smirked as he licked the mark.

"There, from now on I have to bite you every Friday, not Wednesday."

Kagome nodded as she lay down again.

Inuyasha put his head on his two hands that were linked together. "So… uh…"

"Yea?" Kagome whispered.

"What do we do now?" He asked.

"Sleep. I'm tired."

Inuyasha grumbled. "I'm going to get some booze."

"Thought you only got drunk in a club Yash."

Inuyasha sighed. "Yea well, a married guy can make an exception. Want some?"

"I'm not old enough yet,"

"Forgot you're only 17," He said as he left.

Kagome winced when he said that, 'Only 17? Isn't that good enough Yash?' She thought before falling asleep.

Inuyasha came up an hour later half sober. He kissed Kagome's forehead before falling dead next to her.

So much for the first night married…

.- Next day, Reception time -.

Kagome was back in her wedding gown and just got escorted into the Ball Room by her hanyou husband.

"Just smile and don't say anything unless spoken too." Inuyasha ordered.

"Hello, I'm heiress to the Higurashi Empire. I would know what I'm doing,"

"Whatever wench." Inuyasha coughed before walking to his father. Kagome shook her head and went to join her brother who was showing off to Sango and Kikyo. Kim, Souta's girlfriend was also there.

"Hi, Kim watch out, your man is hitting on two girls," Kagome winked.

"Yea, just wait till we go home." Kim smirked.

Kagome gave her high five. "Watch out Souta."

"Gee, thanks." Came his sarcastic reply.

"Oh wow Kagome, two months in Florida with the infamous Yash." Kikyo said sympathetically as she hugged Kagome.

"That's really supposed to make me feel better?" Kagome asked raising a brow. Sango laughed as she hugged Kagome as well.

"You'll live. You are his courted," Sango winked.

"Is it by choice?" Kagome mumbled.

"SANGO-CHAN! MY DEAR!"

"Oh no… Kagome how do you control your cousin?" Sango asked desperately.

"Souta," Kagome nodded to Souta. Souta grinned.

Miroku grabbed Sango's hand and just as he did, "Miro, Tibbles," Souta said smirking.

Miroku's eyes widened. "No… not Tibbles."

Kagome was trying to stop crying. She was laughing so much.

"Then let go of the nice woman,"

"But…"

"Roku." Souta said raising a brow.

Miroku grumbled as he let go of Sango. "Don't touch Tibbles," He murmured before going to get drinks for Sango, Kikyo and himself.

Souta gave his sister a high five. "That was perfect!"

Souta smirked. "Thanks! Kim what do you want?"

"Water," Kim smiled as Souta went to get his girl some drinks.

"Who's Tibbles?" Kikyo asked.

"Miro's bear. He still sleeps with one. Says it's coverage enough for a woman."

Sango started hooting and Kikyo smirked.

"That was just to good!" Sango said as she clung onto Kim.

"Yea, Souta found out last time he visited. It was precious since he was tucking the little bear in."

That caused Sango to laugh even louder.

"Whoa, Auntie Sango, chill." Kikyo teased. That caused Sango to stop.

"Don't call me auntie. Makes me feel old." Sango mumbled.

Kikyo, Kim and Kagome all laughed.

Miroku returned with three glasses of wine. Souta returned with two glasses of water.

"Gee, you guys have such dependable men…" Kagome moaned.

"No, Miro's only being a non hentai at the moment." Souta smirked.

"Yea well, he's bringing drinks for people. I'm friggin thirsty but I don't wanna move in this stupid wedding dress,"

.- Inuyasha -.

His ears perked up just in time to hear Kagome say, _"Yea well, he's bringing drinks for people. I'm friggin thirsty but I don't wanna move in this stupid wedding dress,"_

Inuyasha excused himself from his friends and walked to his wife.

"Kagome," He said. They all turned to him to see him standing a hairs length away from Kagome.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Nothing, I'm good." Kagome smiled.

"Kagome," He breathed bringing his mouth close to her ear. "I heard you say you were thirsty."

Kagome sighed. "It's ok, really,"

"Kags…"

"Water." She said instantly. He placed a soft kiss on his court mark and left to get his wife some water.

"Ohh, such sexiness happening. I think I should've gotten Kagome a pack of condoms, not a kettle." Miroku winked.

"Shut up hentai." Kagome shot to her cousin.

Inuyasha waked back with a glass of wine in one hand and water in the other. He gave it to Kagome who thanked him. Suddenly slow music started playing.

"Bride and Groom needs to start," Kikyo winked.

'I'll get you later,' Kagome mouthed to Kikyo as Inuyasha led her to the dance floor.

"Aw, Kags, I'm not that bad." He whispered, as he smelt her hair. It smelt just like her 4 mate scents.

"You're worse," Kagome mumbled.

"Ouch," Inuyasha winked.

"Flirt," Kagome muttered.

"Cute." Inuyasha whispered as they continued to dance.

.- Later that evening -.

Kagome and Inuyasha were getting ready to leave for Miami Florida.

"Call us every other day." Izayoi told them at the airport.

"Yes mom." Inuyasha mumbled.

"Have a good flight," Akira told his daughter.

"Sure." Kagome mumbled getting annoyed with all this parents telling you to do this and that and whatever.

As soon as Korari started talking Kagome snapped.

"Mom, Dad thanks for being concerned but I'm considered and adult and I'm not alone. I HAVE an adult with me. Mr. Inuyasha, remember him? The guy I married?"

The adults sighed as they nodded. Kagome hugged her brother before placing a quick kiss on his forehead.

"Later Souta."

"Bye Nee-chan."

And they were gone…

"Hope they don't murder each other," Inutaisho commented as they left the airport.

.- Airplane -.

Kagome put dibs on the window seat so Inuyasha waited for her to get in. As soon as she got into the seat, Inuyasha also sat down. They buckled in and Kagome stared out the window.

"Kagome," Inuyasha murmured.

"Hmm?"

"There's also a branch of the Demon Gang in Florida."

Kagome's eyes popped out. "You must be kidding me?"

"Nope."

"What do you guys have, a world wide center in Japan?"

"Actually, yea."

"Now you're scaring me."

Inuyasha laughed. "Nothing to be afraid of. You're Mistress of the Demon's now."

"Do I want that title?"

"Of course, any girl would… ok not technically die for it but you know."

"No I don't. I just pretended to love the leader of the Demons for our business purposes. I really wouldn't know what self sacrifice means."

"That one totally hit."

"Great, I was hoping it did."

"What's with the mood Kags?"

Kagome shrugged as she struggled to keep her tears in. Inuyasha made her face him and he saw the tears threatening to spill.

"Alright, spill. What's wrong?"

"I find it… it… kills like bullshit to know your parents fucked you off for their business purpose." Kagome said.

Inuyasha sighed and hugged her. "Alright, don't cry though. It'll make me feel useless."

Kagome just had to laugh. "You? Useless? Oh please, you couldn't be useless even if you tried."

Inuyasha chuckled. "Nice come back."

Kagome smiled. "Being friends with you wouldn't be bad, but your wife?"

"It'll be better." Inuyasha said sincerely.

Kagome smiled. "I'm sure." And she looked out the window.

'Damn your scent Kagome!' Inuyasha's youkai blood called.

.- Miami -.

They landed and Kagome was shook awake. The plane jerked and Inuyasha held onto Kagome.

"We're here," He whispered.

Kagome yawned and got up. "Do you know how to speak English?"

"Of course wench. Do you?"

"Duh."

They left the plane and got into the limo that was waiting for them. Their stuff arrived a day before and was already at their apartment.

Just as they went to go check in, they saw a very familiar man check out of the hotel.

"Inuyasha… do you see who I see?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha cursed. "Naraku bastard Onigumo."

Naraku probably heard his name because he turned to face Inuyasha and Kagome.

He smirked, showing his ugly teeth. "My oh my. If it isn't Takahashi Kagome and Inuyasha."

Kagome gripped onto Inuyasha's sleeve as he pulled her behind him.

"No need to hide your mate from me Inuyasha… oh wait… no never mind, it's your court isn't it? I can tell, your stupid ritual of hiding her scent doesn't fool me Inuyasha… or is it Yash?"

Inuyasha scowled as he stood now completely in front of his wife.

"Oh please. This is a third rate hotel. I'm moving to a much better and more quality hotel. See you around?"

He started walking off, but a few foot away from them, Naraku turned around and called for Inuyasha. "You're wife is sexy. Mind if I take her?"

"Fuck off and don't you dare ever look at Kagome you fucking got that you jackass?"

"Right," Naraku smirked as he left.

Kagome was shaking as Inuyasha put a hand on her lower back to steady her.

"You okay?" He whispered.

Kagome nodded as she hugged him. Inuyasha stroked her hair.

"He won't ever tough you Kaggie. Let's go to our room," and he checked them in and took them to their room.

* * *

**Did you enjoy this chapter? Naraku has come out and their in Miami Florida… and the kid… well you just have to wait and see about the kid!**

**Stay tuned!  
**

**Lub Sakura**


	11. My Mistake or Yours

**Uh oh… my plans are taking effect now!**

**Title:** Business over Family

**Summary:** Kagome's Youkai step dad has decided to get Kagome married to the notorious Inuyasha for a business merger. In the year that they are married, can a Gang leader and a Hyper schoolgirl get along? Or kill each other?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha… sadly… Rumiko Takahashi does… -sob-

**Genre:** Romance/Angst

**Rating:** M

**Age:** Kagome 18-.-.-.-Inuyasha 22

**Time for the uptight ride to begin…**

.-.-.-.-**Chapter 11:** My Mistake or Yours

"He won't ever touch you Kaggie. Let's go to our room," and he checked them in and took them to their room.

Kagome was thinking as Inuyasha was in the shower.

'Naraku is here… this cannot be good.'

Kagome turned to her side and sighed. 'But Inuyasha is my husband now, for an entire year. Why not just make the best of it?'

Kagome sat up and clapped her hands together. "Yes. I'll make the best of this year!"

"Glad to hear." Inuyasha walked out with a towel wrapped around his waist. Kagome could hardly stop the blush creeping into her cheeks.

"Glad you like what you see," Inuyasha smirked as he pulled on a t-shirt. He let the towel drop and Kagome squeaked and shut her eyes. Two minutes later she felt her husband's arms pry her hands off of her eyes.

"Relax. I had my boxers on."

"You tell me that NOW?" Kagome whined. Inuyasha laughed as he lay down in bed. It was 11pm now and the newly wed had had dinner in bed.

"When's your birthday Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"October 28th. You?"

"March 23rd." Inuyasha replied.

"Does that mean you have 1 month until your birthday?" Inuyasha asked Kagome.

It snapped in Kagome's face. Today was September 28th. She and Inuyasha got married on September 26th so basically there was a month left.

"Yea, a month left." Kagome said dazed.

"And then you're 18 right?"

"Yea so?"

"So, we can go party at a bar. You have to be 18 to enter."

Kagome frowned. "A bar eh?"

"Yea, so you can get into your bikini and seduce an intoxicated Inuyasha." Inuyasha smirked.

Kagome just had to laugh. "How very mature."

"Isn't it? Now Kagome, I want a proper wedding kiss."

"What do you me-" Kagome was cut off when she felt Inuyasha's hot lips sink into hers. Her eyes widened as she saw his closed eyes and his mouth work on hers. But, temptation got in the way of resisting. Kagome let in and she let in good.

She couldn't take the feel of his hot beautiful lips on her any longer. She let out a heavy sigh as she raised her right hand and lightly placed it on Inuyasha's cheek. And then? She started kissing him back.

For Inuyasha, it was like he had died and gone to heaven. No other woman and kissed him like how Kagome was kissing him right now. His tongue entered her mouth as hers did his. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist as she crushed her chest against his. Inuyasha felt her breast against his chest and he couldn't help but fight the bulge in his pants.

Kagome used her left hand to run her fingers through his hair. Finally her left hand returned and rubbed the base of his ears. Inuyasha let out a throaty growl as he pulled back for air. He nipped at his court mark as Kagome kissed his doggy ear.

Inuyasha looked back into her eyes and she looked so dreamy. He kissed her again, but lightly this time. Finally he pulled back and lay down. Kagome shook her head not believing what happened.

'Did I just kiss him?' She thought.

"It happened all right. And Kags, I totally enjoyed that." Inuyasha smirked as he propped up on one elbow and looked at her.

"And what about you? No use in lying, I can smell the arousal in your scent."

Kagome blushed as she nodded. Inuyasha caught her chin in his fingers. "Yes as in you like or yes as in something else?"

"I like," She whispered as the blush exploded in her face.

"Good to know." He smirked as he lay down.

'Oh how cocky.' Kagome thought as she lay down too… so much for their nuptial night. No fun happening here.

Kagome and Inuyasha's honeymoon ended on November 3rd. It was already October and Inuyasha was planning something for Kagome.

Over the course of the month, Inuyasha and Kagome did soften up to each other. Kagome met the Miami members of the Demons gang and she already started to like a specific resurrected human named Enju. Urasuae, another member of the Demon's gang, resurrected her.

"Hey Yash," Kagome said over dinner on October 5th, a few weeks before her birthday.

"Yea?" He said as he bit into his burger. They were at McDonalds and were eating big orders!

"Sango told me on the phone that Ryuukotsusei was injured in a small gang battle. What was that about?"

"Oh yea, our rivals, hit a small attack on Ayame, Kouga and Ryuukotsusei."

"Who are they?" Kagome asked.

"The Incarnations."

"Say what?"

"The incarnations. So far, we've only met Kagura, Kanna, Goshinki, Jeromaru, Kagerumaru and Muso."

"Really? And who's the leader?"

"Believe it or not, Naraku."

"Ouch."

"Tough eh? Yea so Kagura and Kanna barked an attacked on the Demons yesterday. Kouga called in backup while Ryuukotsusei was diverting them. Kaguya and Menomaru arrived in time with back up supplies. I was told Kagura was injured."

Kagome nodded. "Thank god their ok. Is Ryuukotsusei gonna make it?"

"That's what Sesshomaru says." Inuyasha said as he crumpled up his wrapping paper.

"Done?" he asked.

Kagome got up and picked up her coke bottle. Inuyasha wrapped his arm around Kagome's waist as he led them towards his motorcycle. The… uh doctorate of the Miami Demons was Tokijin and Nazuda. Tokijin allowed Inuyasha to borrow his bike until honeymooning was over.

"Yash, I'm wearing a skirt." Kagome sighed. Inuyasha made her ride in a skirt but she had to keep his jacket over her legs.

"Here," He said handing her his jacket again. He got on and handed Kagome her helmet. She strapped it on, sat down and placed the jacket on her lap. Then she grabbed Inuyasha.

"Hold on tight," He said as he zoomed off.

Days past quickly and Kagome's been feeling pretty weird around her husband.

'Probably because my period is gonna start soon,' she thought as she stood in the shower. She lathered the shampoo in her hair and rinsed it off.

Her period was due in two weeks, right after her birthday. Kagome got out of the shower and put on a pair of white pants and black t-shirt. She put on socks and tied her hair up in a towel bun.

Kagome walked out to be pushed back into the bathroom with her husbands' lips firmly on hers. Kagome's eyes widened as his hands traveled up her shirt and straight to her breast. She squeaked as he lightly squeezed it before pulling back.

"And that was because?" She panted.

"Because I'm sex deprived. This is the longest I've gone without giving a hot bitch an orgasm." He panted.

"I feel so wanted." Kagome murmured as she walked to the dresser to get her brush.

She felt Inuyasha's arms wrap around her waist as he kissed the court mark. He's remarked it 4 times already and tomorrow is the next remarking day.

"You should."

"Har har." Kagome muttered as she wiggled out of his arms and back to the bathroom. Inuyasha leaned up against the doorframe as he watched Kagome blow dry her hair and brush it. She turned to Inuyasha with a small clip in her hair and grinned manically.

"Take me shopping."

Inuyasha frowned as he held Kagome's hand and took her to his motorcycle.

They went to downtown but as they were passing, they passed the bar Inuyasha was brining them on her birthday.

"Funk City? Oh tell me they cannot get any cornier." Kagome muttered as they parked by the mall.

"Nah. We're thinking of dominating Funk City and switching the name to The Demons."

"Dominate Funk City and change the name please. It sounds like some dance hall."

Inuyasha laughed as he led them inside the mall.

"Oh wow! A shoe store!"

Kagome ran into the store as Inuyasha smacked his head. "Women."

"Fine then… meet me at the food court in an hour." Inuyasha shrugged as he left. He wasn't treading too far… in case his wife was in any kind of danger, but he was still yet to buy her a birthday present so he was off looking for one.

He noticed a jeweler store close by and he entered. A woman and an elderly man were standing at the counter and the woman looked like a freaking hooker.

'Whore,' Inuyasha thought as he examined some necklaces. One specifically caught his attention. It had a silver letter K but decorating the K were green leaves and vines. It was a thin silver chain that had sakura blossoms stringed to the hook. To top that off, it had a silver plate behind the letter K for an engraving.

"Do you like that sir?" Said the elderly man.

Inuyasha nodded. "Pack it."

Inuyasha got out his platinum car as the woman walked over and took the necklace from the shelf. She stood exceptionally close to Inuyasha before whispering.

"Who is it for boy?" in a very… hookerish type of voice.

"My wife," Inuyasha said bluntly as the woman instantly backed off.

Inuyasha paid $230 dollars because he got gold engraving at the back. It said, 'For my beautiful wife, my one and only Kagome'.

Yea, this marriage might be temporary but why not pamper your 18-year-old wife?

"Is this an anniversary present?" The man asked.

"Birthday."

"Really? How old is she?" The lady asked.

"18," And Inuyasha left, back to the shoe store to find Kagome deciding over 5 different pairs of shoes.

"Whoa… you want all of this?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes, but… oh god I can't decide."

"We'll take them all." Inuyasha said as Kagome's eyes widened.

"Are you serious Yash?" She asked.

Inuyasha nodded as he turned to the lady. "Charge them,"

Inuyasha took out his platinum card and swiped it.

"Wow… and we're supposed to go home with 5 boxes of shoe boxes how?"

"The bike as a big back compartment. I think 3 can fit. The other two you hold."

Kagome nodded as he carried the bags to the food court. But on their way to the food court, they passed the store Inuyasha bought present from. Kagome saw a sample of the necklace Inuyasha bought her and ran to it.

"Damn this is beautiful!" She squealed. The woman inside noticed Kagome.

'So that's his wife…' she thought.

"Let's go Kagome." Inuyasha said.

Kagome sighed as she followed him.

They sat down as Inuyasha bought some KFC.

"Yum!" Kagome grinned as she rubbed her stomach.

"Hungry?" Inuyasha asked his wife.

"Of course. A growing lady needs her vits!" Kagome winked at her husband.

"You growing? The only things that'll grow on you are your boobs Kags."

"Gee, great ways to boast my self esteem Yash."

"Thank you."

Kagome glared at him before biting into her burger.

"We eat too much burgers." Inuyasha commented.

"Well we don't have cooks." Kagome murmured.

"Yea, dad has the best cook." Inuyasha said.

"My dad didn't have an all to bad cook either."

"Can't wait to go back to Japan eh?"

Kagome nodded.

"So do you will want to live in my house in Hong Kong or what?" Inuyasha asked Kagome.

"Depends. If our parents still want the baby then yes. If no then no way in hell."

"Fair enough." Inuyasha nodded.

"We haven't seen much of Naraku," Kagome asked.

"He went back to Japan two weeks ago. Akira told me on the phone."

Kagome nodded as she continued to eat.

The weeks went by quickly and sooner then later, it was Kagome's birthday. She woke up in their hotel and grinned. "Birthday!"

She jumped out of bed and ran right into Inuyasha. He was only in a towel and this time… nothing underneath.

"Happy birthday Kaggie." He smirked as he kissed her. Kagome just HAD to respond. She tightly wrapped her hands around his torso before grinning.

"I'm 18!"

Inuyasha laughed. "Calm down! Get dressed, we're going out for breakfast, spending the day out side and going to Funk City at 7."

Kagome nodded as she ran into the bathroom. Inuyasha picked up the necklace and tucked it into his back pocket. He then noticed a similar necklace on the dresser.

'Oh yea, Shippo got Kagome a necklace for our engagement.' He thought as he toyed with the gift Shippo gave Kagome.

'But mine is somewhat different. My necklace has sakura blossoms on it.' He thought again as he put the necklace down. He turned around to see Kagome walk out with a mini jeans skirt and a pink full-sleeved shirt.

"Cute," He smirked as he ran his fingers over her court mark.

"Don't you have to remark me today?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha nodded as he moved her wet hair out of the way. He bore his fangs as it pierced her skin.

Kagome hated to admit it, but every time he bit her, it got more pleasurable then ever. She could hardly stop her arousal and she knew that wasn't good since Inuyasha could smell it in her. She –HEARD- him smirk as he pulled back.

"Gee, what's so smirky about?" Kagome asked.

"Your arousal," He grinned as he ran his fingers over her erect nipples.

Kagome swatted his hands away from her breast.

"Hands off the merchandise Yash."

"Aww, no preview of tonight Kags?"

"'fraid not Yash."

Inuyasha pretended to pout as he led Kagome to his motorcycle.

"Dammit… why did I have to wear a skirt?" Kagome sighed.

Inuyasha handed her the jean jacket he was wearing. Kagome sat down with the jacket on her lap as Inuyasha got on.

"Where to first?" She asked.

"McDonalds breakfast." He smirked.

"Some birthday breakfast." Kagome pouted.

Inuyasha laughed as he sped off.

They did have a quiet breakfast before Inuyasha and Kagome just sat by the bike. Kagome sat on the bike with both legs swung over one side as Inuyasha leaned up against the bike, staring at Kagome.

"So, what to do now?" He asked.

"I dunno, you're driving." Kagome answered back as she toyed with one of his locks.

Inuyasha caught her wrist and pulled her off the bike. He wrapped his arms around her waist and tenderly kissed her.

'Damn her scent!' he thought as he felt her open her mouth a bit.

He took that to his advantage and slipped his mouth into hers. Kagome lightly moaned as Inuyasha lifted her and put her on the bike. Kagome's legs pressed against his manhood as his hands traveled up her back. He landed by her bra clasp as he toyed with it. Kagome used her hands and brushed it through his hair, and tweaking his ears.

"MAMA COOTIES!" A little boy screamed staring at Kagome and Inuyasha. They pulled back and stared at the kid. His mother covered his eyes and rushed away, muttering something about sex crazed teenagers.

"Me? Sex crazed?" Inuyasha spat. "It's her little bug that stopped me from having a heaven moment with my wife."

Kagome laughed as she got off the bike. "She portrayed you perfectly Inuyasha. Sex crazed is what you are."

"Oi!" Inuyasha pouted.

Kagome winked at him. "Can we go to the beach?"

"Why?"

"I have my bikini on… you know… the skimpy one."

"Hallelujah!" Inuyasha laughed as he jumped onto the bike and sped off towards the Beach.

They arrived at the beach shortly after noon. Kagome laughed as Inuyasha sat on the sandy beach staring at her.

"Yes?" She grinned.

"Bikini!" He smirked like a child wanting candy.

Kagome shook her head as she took off her skirt and her top, revealing her bikini.

"Too bad you don't have your trunks." Kagome winked as she ran straight into the water.

Inuyasha growled as he watched his wife play in the waters.

'Damn… where do I get trunks in the middle of a… beach! Yes that's it!' he thought as he looked around. He saw a pair of swim trunks laying beside a man sleeping with his pants on. Inuyasha crept forward and snatched the trunks. He lunged behind a bush and quickly took off his pants putting on his trunks.

Next thing Kagome noticed, her faithful husband dunked her under water.

"YASH! Where'd you get the trunks from?"

"I have gained very good skills in snatching things." Inuyasha grinned.

"Oh don't tell me, you stole it?"

"More like, borrowed it."

Kagome shook her head as she slapped his shoulder. "How very considerate."

Inuyasha smirked as he grabbed Kagome around the waist and went into deeper water. He then dropped her. Kagome gasped for breath as she surfaced.

"You stupid bastard!" She screamed.

"Bastard? Stupid? Oh hardly Kags."

Kagome blew a raspberry in his direction as she swam towards shore. Too bad she married a demon. He caught her in time and started kissed her ruthlessly.

"No kissing in a beach." Kagome panted as she pushed him back.

"Dammit! Time to kill these nosy fuckers!"

"Yashie," Kagome said warningly.

"Fine," Inuyasha sighed as Kagome got out of the water.

"Give the man back his trunks." She said. Inuyasha walked behind a bush, changed back and went back to the sleeping man and threw the trunks in his face. The man spluttered and awoke just as Inuyasha ran off.

Kagome got her skirt on and her shirt but everything was clinging to her. She got on the bike with her wet hair dripping on her shirt.

"You should have told me you had your bikini on before we left."

"Then it isn't as surprise Yash!"

"So what now?" Inuyasha asked.

"Lunch…"

Inuyasha muttered some incoherent words before going off towards some gourmet place.

.- Around 7 -.

They were at Funk City and it was blasting. Flashing lights, disco balls, drinks, you name it.

Kagome and Inuyasha stood in line and when the man wanted Kagome's ID, she showed him her health card. He did the calculations using his sweet damn time before letting them in.

"Ok no… smells like fucking smoke!" Kagome stated as she coughed.

"Get used to it." Inuyasha muttered as they walked to the beer counter.

"Uh… what do you want?" Inuyasha turned to Kagome.

Kagome shook her head. Inuyasha shrugged and asked her. "Can you drive my bike?"

"I probably could. I drive a car don't I?"

"Would you drive us home if I drank too much?"

Kagome growled before nodding.

"Alright." Inuyasha turned back to the counter. "Some for your strongest shit please."

Kagome coughed. "Oh come on! You don't really expect me to drive us home?"

"Yea I do." He said as his drink arrived.

'Stupid unfaithful husband.' She murmured as she sat down beside him. After getting a bit tipsy, though Inuyasha was still a bit sober, he grabbed Kagome and pulled her onto the dance floor.

Some intense music started as Kagome and Inuyasha danced. Half way through Kagome just got into the spirit and started grinding Inuyasha. He smirked as he sent glances to all the jealous men in the room. Finally, after about an hour of dancing Kagome got tired and she and Inuyasha walked back to the counter.

"A drink for her," Inuyasha said as he sat down. The man got out some bottles and poured it all together. He gave a glass to Kagome as Inuyasha paid.

Kagome was way to tired to care what it was and she drank it down in one gulp.

Kagome has a zero alcohol tolerance.

Kagome started going tipsy after her first glass and she ordered more. Inuyasha too had his share of drinks and damn was it a BIG share of drinks. This bar, Funk City has 35 sex rooms… for crazed sex.

Kagome lost all knowledge of reality as Inuyasha let her into a sex room… and empty sex room.

Inuyasha hardly knew what he was doing as he shut and locked the door… he turned off the light and got into the bed with Kagome.

Last thing either of them remembers was Inuyasha laying his mate mark on Kagome.

* * *

**Sorry, no lemon. It just doesn't feel right to write a lemon when Inuyasha and Kagome are drunk. Maybe when they are sober and in reality I might write a lemon!**

**So now that the BIIG chapter is out… what next?**

**Stay tuned!  
**

**Lub, Sakura**


	12. Positive

**HAHAHHH! SEE MY EVILNESS! What now?**

**Oh and a little thing to clear everything up, Inuyasha and Kagome DID have sex alright? I just thought that if I wrote a lemon, it wouldn't feel right because they had sex while they were intoxicated.**

**Title:** Business over Family

**Summary:** Kagome's Youkai step dad has decided to get Kagome married to the notorious Inuyasha for a business merger. In the year that they are married, can a Gang leader and a Hyper schoolgirl get along? Or kill each other?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha… sadly… Rumiko Takahashi does… -sob-

**Genre:** Romance/Angst

**Rating:** M

**Age:** Kagome 18-.-.-.-Inuyasha 22

**Time for the uptight ride to begin…**

.-.-.-.-**Chapter 12:** Positive

Last thing either of them remembers was Inuyasha laying his mate mark on Kagome.

.- Morning (the dreaded morning) -.

Kagome woke up feeling, cold, 'naked', warm, protected and fuzzy… she also felt **open **with a slight pain on the left side of her neck.

She tried to get up but a firm hand on her waist pulled her tighter towards some person. Kagome's heartbeat accelerated as she started breathing heavily.

'I'VE BEEN RAPED!' her mind shrieked as she started wrestling the person behind her.

"Agh! Kagome calm down!" Came the familiar voice that belongs to her husband.

Kagome's eyes widened as she saw that she was naked and so was he…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! INUYASHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! GET OOOOOOOOOOFFFFFFFFF!" She screamed manically as Inuyasha looked at her, his eyes widened too. He jumped off the bed as Kagome grabbed the sheets and tried to cover her body as much as possible.

"What the hell happened?" He roared.

Kagome screamed as Inuyasha stood up.

"COVER UP!" She screamed. Inuyasha growled as he pulled his boxers on and then his pants. Kagome felt the bed go heavy. She opened her eyes to see Inuyasha inspecting her neck.

"What are you doing?" She hissed.

"I mated with you… we're mates for life now." He muttered.

"SAY WHAT?"

"And you'll be aging like me," He said as he examined the mark on her hip too.

"Why the hell do I have TWO marks?" She breathed heavily.

"The one on your neck proves that your mine, the one on your hip makes you age like me."

Kagome screamed as she stood up, the sheets wrapped firmly around her. "HOW THE HELL COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME?"

"ME? YOU WERE DRUNK TOO!" Inuyasha roared back.

"WELL EXCUSE ME! THAT WAS MY FIRST TIME DRINKING!" Kagome groaned as she hangover pulled in. She grabbed her head and sunk down to her knees, the sheets still covering her.

"Get your clothes on, we're leaving." Inuyasha said coldly as he grabbed his shirt and left to go get his bike started.

Kagome had tears in her eyes as she got up to put her clothes on. Just as she got her shirt on she saw a little black box on the floor. Curious as she was, she picked it up and opened it.

Inside was a silver K with sakura blossoms decorating it. Behind it was a small message engrave.

'_For my beautiful wife, my one and only Kagome.'_

More tears fell from Kagome's eyes as she shoved the birthday present into her purse and left the bar.

Kagome saw Inuyasha sitting on his bike with her helmet on the backseat. Kagome quickly ran over and put the helmet on her head. Inuyasha handed her his jacket to stop her skirt from flying about. Kagome wrapped it around her waist before sitting down. She wrapped her hands around his waist as he sped off.

Tears wouldn't stop coming from her eyes.

'What happened? We were so drunk that we had sex? And besides… my period was… due… oh dear god.' She squeezed her eyes shut to stop the tears but they kept on spilling endlessly.

Inuyasha tried to concentrate on driving but the scent of hers was driving him insane.

'I took her as my mate which means my demon blood won't take her… but still… I took her while we were drunk, I didn't want to take my mate like that.'

He turned his head a bit to smell her tears coming faster.

'She still is my mate now.'

They arrived at their hotel before Kagome ripped off her seat and rushed into the hotel. Inuyasha parked his bike, hit the kickstand and then walked in after her. He arrived at their suit in time to see that the bathroom door was shut and the water was running.

'Might as well tell Sesshomaru,' he thought as he pulled out his cell phone and dialed his brother's number.

"Yea?" Sesshomaru picked up.

"I need… to tell you something. Promise to fucking Satan you won't tell dad."

"Alright what?"

"Kags and me went to a bar yesterday for her birthday but we went tipsy. I fucked her and now she's my mate for life."

"Ouch."

"That doesn't help Sesshomaru."

"Alright, is she mad as shit with you?"

"Yea, she burned me at the bar this morning."

"Dude, she's more antsy then Rin. We also mated last night."

"I don't fuck alright! You mated with Rin yesterday but you wanted to mate with her. I mated with Kagome last night but she didn't want too. Dude I didn't tell her that she carries my four mate scents."

However, Inuyasha was too preoccupied to notice that Kagome had stopped the shower and opened the door. She was shocked beyond words when she heard him say that she carried his four mates scents.

'Living with a father as a dog demon taught me things,' she thought, 'but I also learned that if a human or demon carries four scents that a demon can decipher, then she is his mate… oh dear god.' Her eyes widened as she shut the bathroom door again and started to dry her hair.

"Yes I know Inuyasha, but you just did something that would have saved time later. If you hadn't mated with her, then you would have died Inuyasha. She is your mate for life; demons don't have two soul mates. There is only one in the entire universe and that is Kagome. You mated with her; you just saved your life. If you hadn't, you would have died."

"YOU AREN'T HELPING SESSHOMARU!"

"Then why'd you call me? Listen I need to go now, Rin wants to go shopping." And Sesshomaru hung up.

'That's the last time I depend on my brother,' he muttered. He looked up at the sky and sighed.

'In two days it's the night of the new moon. Last month Kagome didn't see me human because I was out all night. She doesn't even know about my secret.'

Inuyasha's ears picked up on his mates' scent. Her scent did smell of mating now. She was his, but she didn't want to be. His ears dropped as he saw her walk out with track pants, a black halter-top and running shoes.

"Uh…"

Kagome didn't even look at him. She just walked out the door to go for a run.

"DAMMIT KAGOME!" Inuyasha roared as he pulled on some appropriate clothing and ran out after her.

Kagome went out for a morning jog. She needed to clear her mind and think about all this.

'Last night we were both drunk and we went overboard. But he marked me as his lifetime mate and my period was due today… which means there is a high percentage that I am pregnant,'

Kagome lay a hand on her stomach before shaking her head.

'I carried Inuyasha's four mates scents and that's probably why he lost control last night.'

Kagome's hand flew to her mate mark on he neck.

'Everybody will notice this mark, but the one on my hip is for me alone…'

Tears stung her eyes even more as she jogged into an abandoned area of a park. She ran behind the swing and finally sat down. She started swinging still trying to get all the information to sink in.

'So I literally belong to Inuyasha now?' She questioned herself.

Suddenly she felt two arms grab her around the waist. She screamed as she looked up to see it was just Inuyasha.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, mildly cold.

"To see if you were alright,"

"I do not need you hovering over me 24/7 Inuyasha," She murmured before getting up. Inuyasha growled deeply before grabbing her wrist and pulling her straight into his arms.

"You will listen to what I have to say and you will not interrupt." Inuyasha ordered. Kagome fought out of his grip and sat down on the swing, nodding.

"What happened last night… it was my fault. I took us to a bar and we both got drunk… I apologize for that. However, you being my mate is inevitable."

"Because I have the four mate scents?" Kagome squeaked.

Inuyasha eyed her. "How do you know?"

"I overheard you and your brother talking. Tell me, what are my scents?"

"Sakura blossoms, peaches, jasmine and the ocean." Inuyasha murmured.

Kagome nodded, feeling really uncomfortable.

"Yea so, if you want to… unmate with me, it's possible."

Kagome looked at him. "It is?"

"Yea, I just have to make a cut on your hip, take out some blood on the same day we mated."

"So any month on the 28th we can do this ritual?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha nodded.

"I see, but one thing I've learned while growing up with a demon is if he doesn't get his intended mate, he dies. So you're saying you'd rather die then keep me?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "I guess. I'll get Sesshomaru to e-mail me the incantation."

Just as he got up Kagome grabbed his arm.

'I can't let Inuyasha do this, I may not want to be his mate but… I can't let him die either…'

"What?" He asked.

"I… I'm… I'm willing to stay your mate." Kagome rushed out shutting her eyes, making her face tilt down.

Inuyasha stared at her before shaking his arm loose.

"You lie. You only want to stay my mate because you don't want me to die."

"Yea well, that's why I'm WILLING to stay as your mate." Kagome shot standing up.

"Will you fucking cut the crap! You know you don't want to be my mate."

"I SAID I WILL BE!"

"Stop trying to convince yourself…"

That was it for Kagome she slapped Inuyasha. "I said I wanted to stay your mate and I will. I don't intend to let you kill yourself and neither do I intend to unmate with you. Either you shut up with all this crap or I ain't going home."

Kagome started jogging in some opposite direction.

Inuyasha plopped onto the swing, recalling Kagome's last words.

'She's willing to give me… we actually she doesn't want me to die.' He stared at where Kagome just was.

'Then I guess I have to make her fall in love with me.'

.- Kagome -.

Kagome went to the local pharmacy, buying pregnancy tests. She knew that Demonic babies produce faster. Ask her mom. Korari was pregnant for 5 months now and her delivery date was next month. Demons are only in the womb for 6 months, even if they are half.

'Since I'm a miko, then I neutralize my powers when we mated… I subconsciously neutralized my powers so our baby will be hanyou.' Kagome thought as she ran back to the hotel.

Inuyasha wasn't back yet so she decided to test it right now. She followed the instructions and finally finished, she had to wait 10 minutes. She washed her hand and called room service to bring her some ice cream. As soon as she finished she went to check out the test.

Her eyes widened.

'I'm positive,'

* * *

**Tun dun dun! Positive! Yes I know that was quite a weird chapter but –shrugs- oh well.**

**Oh btw, since it's only Kagome's first day being pregnant (her having a demon baby will cause it to develop faster. Unlike humans, it takes us a week or two for our pregnancy hormone to start acting, for a person having a demon baby it isn't like that) Inuyasha can't smell it.**

**He will be able to smell the scent of the fetus in her womb in a week.**

**Stay tuned!**

**Lub Sakura**


	13. The Demon Inside

**The story is heading its way and people I'll still have my fun! Muwahah!**

**Title:** Business over Family

**Summary:** Kagome's Youkai step dad has decided to get Kagome married to the notorious Inuyasha for a business merger. In the year that they are married, can a Gang leader and a Hyper schoolgirl get along? Or kill each other?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha… sadly… Rumiko Takahashi does… -sob-

**Genre:** Romance/Angst

**Rating:** M

**Age:** Kagome 18-.-.-.-Inuyasha 22

**Time for the uptight ride to begin…**

.-.-.-.-**Chapter 13:** The Demon Inside

'I'm positive,'

Inuyasha came back a little while later to find Kagome eating a burger and watching T.V. She looked up when he came in and her lip trembled, before watching T.V. again.

'What was all that about?' Inuyasha thought to himself as he sat down beside her and got his own burger from the plate.

"Did you tell anybody?" Kagome asked.

"Only Sesshomaru, he'd probably tell everybody else we mated." He said as he finished two burgers in one gulp before getting up.

Kagome opened her mouth to say something but closed it again, starting at the television set.

'Ok, what is wrong with her?' Inuyasha frowned looking at Kagome, before going to take a shower.

Kagome stared at the closed bathroom door before turning back to the T.V. She rubbed her stomach before seriously starting to think about this situation.

'All right, today was my expected period but I became pregnant. How is that possible? Shouldn't the egg have dissolved.'

Then it hit her. She's a Miko, her body functions differently in many ways then other women. In a Miko, their eggs don't dissolve until the very last day of their period.

And the only reason she didn't have extreme pain between her legs today was because she mated with a demon meaning she could sustain some amount of pain.

'Lucky dad taught me all this stuff about youkai and miko's.' She thought as she got up put the dishes away on a table so when room service comes in they'll take them away. Kagome changed into a knee length skirt and a baggy blue t-shirt. She came back into the living room to see Inuyasha staring at her, in a very odd way.

.- Earlier with Inuyasha -.

Inuyasha had come in from outside to see his 'mate' eating burgers. He ate some and then went to take a shower.

'Wonder what's wrong with her.' He thought as he got into the shower. He took a quick shower, making sure to wash his extremely long hair. He washed his ears and then got out with a towel wrapped around his waist.

He put on a pair of jeans and a red t-shirt and started whipping his hair. And then it's when he saw it.

"What the hell," He murmured as he saw a pregnancy test box in the garbage. Inuyasha bent forward and picked it up examining it, his eyes wide. And then he saw the actual test hidden deep in wads of toilet paper.

Inuyasha fished it out and stared at it, his heart beat rising.

'Kagome's pregnant,' he thought as he stared at the door that connected the living room and the bathroom.

"Why couldn't I smell it in her?" He asked himself.

"Oh right, I can't smell pregnancy until she's a week into it."

Inuyasha shoved the test deep into his pocket and came out of the bathroom to see Kagome had gone to change into more fashionable clothing. He looked at the bedroom door and just then Kagome walked out wit him staring at her.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked her hand rushing to her face.

Inuyasha shook his head. 'Wonder if she'll tell me,' "Nothing, what are you ready for?"

"No reason. Didn't want to stay in my jogging outfit." Kagome murmured as she went and sat at the kitchen table, eating ice cream from yesterday that was in the freezer.

Inuyasha followed her, waiting for her to tell him, but she wasn't.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked him, as she dug into her ice cream.

"Ah- nothing." Inuyasha mumbled as he went to watch some television.

'What's wrong with him?' Kagome thought as she kept on eating her ice cream.

Inuyasha walked in a little while later and stood beside a Kagome who was pigging out on her ice cream.

"We have to go to the Miami Demons hideout today." He said eyeing Kagome.

"Why?"

"Tokijin called us."

"And what did he say?"

"Just said that the leader needed a meeting to attend to."

"Then you go I don't want to."

"Why not?" Inuyasha growled as he grabbed her arm and pulled her right into his arms.

"Because I just don't want to," Kagome mumbled as she tried to pull out of his arms.

"You need to have a reason Kags. Are you…" Inuyasha put his arm on Kagome's stomach, "hiding something from me?"

Kagome eyes widened as she stared into Inuyasha's eyes.

'Should I tell him?' Kagome thought as she saw Inuyasha's gaze pierce into her.

'He is the father,' she thought to herself as Inuyasha tightened his grip on her hand.

"Forget it, you can stay." He murmured as he let go of her and started for the door.

'She'll tell me when she wants to. If she doesn't, I'll tell her when I can smell the baby in her.'

Kagome stared at where Inuyasha was standing. In two seconds he left and Kagome fell onto the chair, tears stinging her eyes.

'Why can't I tell him?' She thought to herself as she rubbed her stomach.

"Why am I so afraid?" She whispered.

.- Inuyasha -.

"STUPID WENCH!" He roared as he started riding on his bike.

"Why won't she tell me? What is she planning to abort?"

His eyes flashed red when he said that. "She will not fucking abort my pup." He growled as he accelerated even more.

'She'll tell me, eventually.'

Inuyasha arrived at the Miami Demons HQ and walked in to see solemn faces.

"What's with the pussy faces?" He growled, his ears twitching, trying to find some sound but it was totally quiet.

Enju got up and handed Inuyasha a piece of paper.

'_Your wife will be mine Inuyasha, watch out.'_

Inuyasha glared at everybody. "Who the fuck sent this?"

Tokijin stood up. "Yash,"

"WHAT?"

"It was… we don't… know really. We just found it today when we arrived here."

Inuyasha whipped around to find lots more of the members staring at him.

"Do any of you know?" He asked dangerously.

Everybody shook his or her heads.

"YOU STUPID GOOD FOR NOTHINGS! SOME FUCKER THREATENED MY WIFE AND NONE OF YOU KNOW WHO IT IS?"

"Yash, we think its Naraku," Enju spoke up.

Inuyasha whipped around to see Enju standing up.

"Naraku? He's back in Japan."

"Yes, but… Jerumaru and Kageromaru are still in Miami and they could have…"

"Jerumaru and Kageromaru? They're still here?"

Tokijin, Tougenkyo, Enju and lots of other demons nodded.

Inuyasha shoved the piece of paper with the pregnancy test in his pocket.

"Fine, whatever. But if you get any more of these threats, don't wait until I come, tell me on the phone right away." And he left.

Inuyasha jumped onto his bike muttering ot himself.

"My Japan Demon demons is better then the Miami team." And he sped off.

.- back at the hotel-.

Kagome was talking on the phone with Kikyo.

"Yea so, we're mated now." Kagome said.

"Sesshomaru said so too. Miroku threw a hiss fit saying that you and Inuyasha slept together and stuff."

"How did Souta take it Kikyo?"

"Your brother was actually pretty cool about the matters."

"Seriously?"

"I think Souta actually likes Yash."

Kagome giggled.

"So, anything happen yet?"

"Apart from sleeping and mating with Yash?"

"Well duh Kags! How are you two holding up?" Kikyo asked. Kagome could have sworn she heard her grin.

"We're okay I guess."

"What did he get for your birthday Kags?"

Kagome didn't notice Inuyasha walk in and kept talking with Kikyo.

"He didn't give me anything."

"Really?"

"Yea, but I did see a necklace when we left from the bar and it had an inscription on the back of it."

Inuyasha's eyes widened as he rushed to the bedroom and looked for the necklace. It wasn't there, which means Kagome had it.

"It's late here Kagome, Sango's done shooting targets."

"Bye Kikyo,"

"Later Kags."

Kagome hung up and stood up to see a seething Inuyasha in front of her.

Kagome eeped. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? Basically everything!" He growled as he advanced forward towards Kagome.

Kagome pressed up against the fridge with Inuyasha pinning her, both hands of his on either side of her head.

"We found out that probably Naraku is threatening to capture and kill you."

Kagome gasped as she looked up at her mate.

"You found," Inuyasha held up the chain he bought for her birthday. "your present."

Kagome looked at it and then back into his eyes. Inuyasha shoved his hands into his pocket.

"And," He handed her the pregnancy test, "you're pregnant with my pup."

Kagome gasped as she looked at Inuyasha but was cut off when she felt his lips crash against hers. She squeaked as his hands quickly ran up her shirt and cupped her breast, his legs pushed against hers and his other hand caressed her soft cheek.

He pulled back a few seconds later and looked at Kagome. "Pregnant, and you didn't tell me?"

"I was… going to." She squeaked.

"Going too?" Inuyasha rose a brow. "Going too? When huh? When I was going to smell the pup in you next week."

Kagome instantly had tears in her eyes. Inuyasha's eyes softened as he stopped caging his wife and tilted her face to look up at his.

"What's wrong?"

"Almost everything." Kagome cried as Inuyasha hugged her.

Kagome sniffled. "Aren't you mad?"

"Mad?" Inuyasha laughed. "I'm damn straight furious Kagome! Why the fuck didn't you tell me?"

Kagome pulled out of the hug and looked at him, and indeed his eyes and fully changed into a blood red colour.

"Naraku is after you and you are carrying my pup,"

His voice changed incredibly too. It sounded more… growly.

"Inuyasha," Kagome squeaked as he devoured her lips. He pulled back and his eyes were back to normal.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked again.

"Oh fucking hell," He said, shocked.

"What happened?" Kagome asked but it was too late, Inuyasha ran out of the room.

Kagome sunk to her knees, her head in her hands. "What happened to him?" She thought.

.- Inuyasha -.

Inuyasha leapt from building to building, trying to get the image of a terrified Kagome out of his head.

"What happened?" He asked himself.

"My demon blood erupted when I found out Kagome was pregnant and Naraku was after her."

He sat down on top of a building and looked at the horizon.

'How can I make Kagome fall in love with me when she just saw my demon side?'

* * *

**Not much of a chapter but hey it's something! Stay tuned because well… I duno, just stay tuned! Lol!**

**Lub, Sakura**


	14. A Change in Scent

**Demonic eh? I'm getting lots of fun ideas!**

**Title:** Business over Family

**Summary:** Kagome's Youkai step dad has decided to get Kagome married to the notorious Inuyasha for a business merger. In the year that they are married, can a Gang leader and a Hyper schoolgirl get along? Or kill each other?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha… sadly… Rumiko Takahashi does… -sob-

**Genre:** Romance/Angst

**Rating:** M

**Age:** Kagome 18-.-.-.-Inuyasha 22

**Time for the uptight ride to begin…**

.-.-.-.-**Chapter 14:** A Change in Scent

'How can I make Kagome fall in love with me when she just saw my demon side?'

Kagome was panting as she sat down on the kitchen floor. Kagome didn't _mind_ being pregnant, it was just Inuyasha's reaction that caused her to cry.

'He turned full demon,' she thought as she stared at the claw marks on her left wrist. He had held onto her hands to tight when his nails grew and it marked her.

'He didn't mean to, but he… had every right to.' She shut her eyes and dug her face into her hands. This was just too much her parents were asking her. Ironically enough, they got that pup they had wanted but getting her married at 17 against her will was… unnerving.

Kagome wanted to cry in her mother's arms and tell her everything but that was impossible, her mother was basically the problem at the moment. So what's the next best thing? Pound your defenseless little pillow.

Kagome ran into her bedroom, thinking of Inuyasha and his reaction.

'Full demon,' she thought as she dug her face into the pillow and cried harder.

'He probably hates me now,'

.- Inuyasha -.

Inuyasha growled as he finally realized that he left his wife alone in the hotel room when he just got a threat from Naraku.

'How could I be so stupid?' he thought as he jumped from building to building all the way to his hotel balcony. It was unlock and that totally pissed Inuyasha off. He ran in and found Kagome drawing while she sat on the sofa.

She hadn't heard him come in so he crept up behind her and was amused by the picture she had drawn. She was a beautiful artist and she had the shading and everything perfectly done.

There was a picture of her wearing a floral mother's gown that landed at her knees. It was sleeveless and a v-cut. One hand was pushing a bang away from her eyes and the other hand was holding onto a little boy. On the other side of the page was Inuyasha himself wearing baggy pants and a t-shirt that said 'Demon'. One hand was shoved in his pocket and the other holding onto a little boy.

In the middle of both of them was a cute little boy who looked about 3 years old. One of his hands held onto Kagome's and the other to Inuyasha's. The boy had cute doggy ears and long hair. He was wearing shorts and a little doggy t-shirt. He had runners to match with a cute little necklace that looked like the rosary.

Kagome initialed the picture and held it up, holding it to the light. Inuyasha smiled.

"Nice picture,"

Kagome jumped as she stood up and turned around to come face to face with her hanyou husband/mate.

Kagome relaxing, knowing it was only him. After Inuyasha told her that Naraku was probably after her totally put her on guard. Even if Inuyasha did go demon, Kagome had this feeling that he'd never hurt her… because she was his mate with his pup.

"Might I ask who they are?" Inuyasha asked softly, trying to keep away from the earlier incident as much as possible.

Kagome smiled as she handed him the picture. "That's Kagome Takahashi,"

Inuyasha nodded.

"He's Inuyasha Takahashi."

"And the cute little guy?"

"That's their son, Shouou Takahashi."

Inuyasha laughed. "You named their son Little King?"

"Of course, he will be no less,"

"And if they were to have a daughter?"

"Then I'd name her Megami." Kagome grinned.

"I see, so you'd name their son Shouou meaning Little King and their daughter Megami meaning Goddess?"

"Or we can go with Hime meaning Princess and Muteki meaning Undefeated. But really, the name of their child is up to Kagome and Inuyasha, not us."

Inuyasha chuckled. "Shouou? Megami? Hime? Muteki? Kags, where do you get these names?'

"Around," Kagome said as she took the picture back and labeled the characters on her drawing. She wrote 'Kagome Takahashi, Shouou Takahashi, Inuyasha Takahashi.'

"So you'd really go for Shouou?"

"Of course," Kagome murmured as she held the picture an arms length away. She then was about to fold it when Inuyasha yanked it from her fingers and looked at it.

"This is too good to fold up Kags,"

"Gee, I've had better,"

"But none were of Inuyasha Jr. were they?"

Kagome stared at him. "You'd be crazy if I called my kid Inuyasha Jr. Shouou is what I'd name him."

Kagome took the picture from his hand and put it on the table. She turned to go back to their bedroom when Inuyasha grabbed her wrist, preventing her from.

"We have to talk… about earlier."

Kagome sighed as she sat down and Inuyasha took a seat beside her.

"What happened… it…"

"Wasn't your fault." Kagome said looking Inuyasha in the eye.

"What?"

"It wasn't your fault. It was mine. I should have told you I was pregnant and you had every right to transform, now that you think Nara- Naraku is after me," Kagome's voice broke.

"Damn straight!"

"So, I-I'm sorry ab-about ear-earlier." Kagome said her voice cracking. Inuyasha winced seeing his wife cry. Kagome was about to get up but Inuyasha wrapped his hands around her waist and lightly tugged her onto his lap.

"Hey, no crying alright?"

Kagome nodded as she sniffled.

"I just… wanted you to know that… even if I did go… youkai, I'd never hurt you."

Kagome smiled. "Because I'm your mate?"

Inuyasha nodded. "Yea,"

"Say, if you're hanyou, you have half youkai then…"

"I transform human too,"

"But I didn't…"

"You'll eventually see," Inuyasha said as he dug his face into Kagome's neck and smelt her intoxicating scent.

"So we're cool?" Kagome asked tenderly.

"Of course, and just remember, whenever I do warp to youkai, you got nothing to fear,"

"Except you,"

"OI!"

Kagome giggled, feeling a lot better then earlier.

"So what do you wanna do now?" Inuyasha asked as he put a hand on top of Kagome's stomach.

"How long does it usually take for pregnant women with demons for the cravings and morning sickness to begin?"

"Morning sickness beings 3 days after and cravings start 3 weeks."

"I see,"

Inuyasha was quiet as he let all this sink in. Kagome was hardly as mad as he thought she was going to be.

'She understood,' he thought as he sat her rub circles on her belly, still sitting on his lap.

"So you wanna name it Shouou?"

"If it's a boy yes,"

"And Megami for a girl?"

"Of course, unless you have something else in mind,"

"I think Shouou and Megami are perfect,"

"Are you going soft on me Inuyasha?" Kagome asked pinching his cheek.

"OI WENCH!"

"That's the Yash I know,"

"So what do you want to do now?" Inuyasha asked her.

"Whatever is fine,"

"We can go for a bike ride, just no skirts this time."

Kagome squealed. "Can we eat out?"

"Where do you wanna eat?'

"Swiss Chalet."

"Oh boy," Inuyasha mumbled as they went to change.

'I couldn't stay mad at him… I… he… what is this feeling in the pit of my stomach?' Kagome thought as she changed into shorts and a baggy pink t-shirt.

Inuyasha changed into khaki shorts and a wife beater. He looked at Kagome and nodded. "Good, not to tight for the pup."

"Gee, it seems you care for the pup more then me." Kagome pouted.

"Of course,"

"You evil little devil." Kagome swatted his head.

"Demon missy, not devil."

"Half-demon,"

"So the little guy is gonna be hanyou?"

"Yea, me being miko and you being hanyou ends up like that."

"I see,"

"Is there such thing as ¼ demons?"

Inuyasha raised a brow. "Are you insane? Of course not! That would like… screw up the laws of humanity as we know it."

Kagome giggled as they got onto the bike.

"So, tell me something Kagome." Inuyasha said as they sped off.

"What would that be?"

"Why aren't you mad at me?"

"Oh, about the youkai thing?"

"Yea that."

"I understand. Your mate and pup are in danger and you wanted to protect them from some bastard. But you didn't know you were going to have a pup which just fueled your anger. It was my fault so you should be mad at me."

"I was, and I wanted to give you a punishment."

"Ignore me until you think I've learned my lesson?"

"I guess Akira taught you." Inuyasha chuckled.

"Yea, so then?"

"I was gonna give you a punishment but then you are pregnant so I thought better of it."

"Sho shweet,"

"Don't say that."

Kagome shrugged as she quieted down. Inuyasha arrived at Swiss Chalet and they got in, getting a table for two.

"So what do you want?" Inuyasha asked.

"A garlic cheese loaf, a quarter chicken with rice, the special Swiss Chalet sauce and vegetables. You?"

"Me? I'd say a bottle of Molson, half chicken with fries and a bowl of chicken soup."

Kagome grinned. "Yum, chicken soup…"

"Then order one,"

"Nah, to much food."

"Yea we'll, I'd kill you if you didn't eat enough, or have you forgotten that you're pregnant?"

"That's something you can't forget easily Yash." Kagome reminded him. The waitress came back and Inuyasha ordered their food.

"It'll be ready soon," She said before leaving.

"Alright, so how long have you been pregnant?" Inuyasha asked.

"A day, duh…"

"Oh right, we mated last night."

Their food came back and they ate, Kagome ended up stealing Inuyasha's soup and he stole her garlic cheese loaf. They paid and left.

"What now?"

"Shopping Inuyasha!" Kagome squealed.

The week went by and at the beginning of November, Inuyasha and Kagome were sleeping, it was late night and Inuyasha had his arm wrapped around his mate's waist. Her stomach was starting to puff a bit but it wasn't noticeable.

Suddenly a new scent caught Inuyasha's nose. He looked at Kagome's stomach and his eyes widened. He wasn't sleeping and it was 2 in the morning. He was watching Kagome sleep, hardly feeling drowsy himself.

'I can smell our pup.'

* * *

**Kagome understood Inuyasha's predicament so she forgave him. Inuyasha's plan in making Kagome fall in love with him will commence soon and dang will it be funny!**

**Dictionary:**

Shouou: Little King  
Megami: Goddess  
Hime: Princess  
Muteki: Undefeated

**Yea so, stay tuned because they go back to Japan next chapter!**

**Lub, Sakura**


	15. Sickness and Cravings

**Yeah so, now that everything got fixed (for mediaminer) fun stuff beings!**

**Title:** Business over Family

**Summary:** Kagome's Youkai step dad has decided to get Kagome married to the notorious Inuyasha for a business merger. In the year that they are married, can a Gang leader and a Hyper schoolgirl get along? Or kill each other?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha… sadly… Rumiko Takahashi does… -sob-

**Genre:** Romance/Angst

**Rating:** M

**Age:** Kagome 18-.-.-.-Inuyasha 22

**Time for the uptight ride to begin…**

----**Chapter 15:** Cravings and Sickness

'I can smell our pup.'

Kagome snuggled against the warm embrace that locked her. Then the same process every morning. Her eyes snapped open as she shoved Inuyasha.

"Wha?" He slurred.

"Ack!" She said as he quickly let go of her and she launched into the bathroom, leaning over the toilet and puked her remains out.

Inuyasha held her hair back, rubbing her back and getting her a glass of water.

"Thanks," She muttered as she graciously drank down the water.

"You alright?" He said noticing her stomach bulging a bit. That's how hanyou and youkai grew, really fast. However they age pretty slowly though.

"I hope." She groaned as her face screwed up and she puked again.

"Thank god we're going back to Japan in two weeks." Inuyasha said meaning one week before the month of November ended.

"You think trav-" Kagome swallowed her words as her vomit came out. She spat into the toilet before using the toilet paper Inuyasha gave her to wipe her mouth. She turned to him and repeated her sentence.

"You think traveling is good for the baby?"

"Demonic babies sustain pressure better then human babies so yes." He said as Kagome puked out a little food before getting up.

"No more?" He said gingerly.

"Until lunch." Kagome moaned as she leaned over the sink and spat.

Inuyasha chuckled as he walked into the shower. "You brush your teeth, I shower, and then we switch ok?"

"Sure." Kagome said as she brushed her teeth three times. She washed her face and walked to the bedroom to collapse onto the bed. She yawned as she hugged Inuyasha's pillow, loving the scent of oak he emitted.

"Kagome?" He said tenderly as he walked out of the bathroom. He sweat dropped when he saw Kagome had fallen asleep on his pillow.

He walked towards her and blew into her ear. She shrieked before jumping up and smacking him in the face.

"HEY!" He roared as he grabbed his nose.

"Eheh, sorry Yash." She said meekly as she rubbed his nose.

"Feh!" He said as he went to dry his hair. Kagome hopped into the shower and took a quick shower, not liking how Inuyasha used up the hot water leaving hot/cold water for Kagome. She yawed as she lathered the shampoo on her hair before rinsing it out. She wrapped a towel around herself and walked out of the shower to find Inuyasha leaned up against the doorframe.

"I thought you shut the door." Kagome gulped as she tightened the towel around her body.

"I did, and then I opened it again." Inuyasha smirked as he allowed his eyes to freely roam Kagome's wet body. The towel was pressed tightly against her sides but she managed to make it loose in the front so her stomach wouldn't be cramped.

"Ok, go out now so I can change." Kagome said as she tired to push Inuyasha out of the bathroom.

"Not so fast!" He said with lightning speed. He grabbed her around her wrist and made her turn around so her back was pressed against his chest. The towel became loose and Kagome was about to tighten it but Inuyasha grabbed both her wrists.

"Let it fall," He whispered into her ear, "it's not like we haven't seen it before."

Kagome blushed a beautiful shade of red before shoving Inuyasha out of the bathroom.

"You hentai! You're worse off then Miroku!" She screamed as she slammed the bathroom door shut. She sighed as she let the towel drop. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled as she patted her stomach.

"My little cutie," She murmured as she rubbed circles on her lower stomach. She also noticed her breasts were becoming a bit larger

'What? So our milk making system starts growing when the baby is only three weeks in you? Hanyou and youkai's are so complicating.' Kagome shook her head as she put on her undergarments. She threw on a baggy red t-shirt and blue shorts. She had flip flops and her hair was let loose, her wet coils of hair dripping. She slapped her hair before tying it up in a tight, wet bun.

She walked out of the bathroom and her breath caught in her throat. There was her husband/mate standing in front of the mirror tying his hair in a low ponytail. He was wearing khaki slacks, Nike converse runners, a tight black muscle shirt and a big silver Bling Bling watch.

Kagome sighed. 'Stupid hormones.' She thought as she walked towards him. He finished tying his hair as Kagome grinned at him. "Nice hairdo, need help?"

His hair was filled with bumps from not combing it and lots of roughed up, frayed, split, burned ends.

Inuyasha sighed. "Please?"

"Sit." Kagome grabbed a rubber band and a brush and sat on the bed. Inuyasha sat in front of her. Kagome slowly took a little clump of hair and started gingerly brushing it.

"Ow… Ow… DAMMIT WOMAN!" Inuyasha roared as Kagome tried to pull through a tangle of knots.

"Well sorry, if you had taken care of your hair better." Kagome said roughly as she managed to get the brush free. She repeated the same step on the same clump of hair until it was brushed out and smooth. Then she continued.

"Keh."

After a long hour of brushing his hair, Kagome finally managed to tie it in a ponytail and make it look decent.

"See, now that wasn't too bad."

Inuyasha snorted. "What planet are you living on wench?"

"Ass." She murmured as she got up and stretched.

Inuyasha saw her stomach and had to hide a smirk. Her stomach was growing bigger and it would look tremendously funny on her overly petit body.

"What're you staring at?" Kagome yawned out.

"What's gotten you so tired? You've been yawning none stop." Inuyasha said.

"I'm carrying **your** pup, what do you seriously expect?"

"Harsh woman, that's truly very harsh."

"Shut up… I'm hungry." Kagome stated. Inuyasha winced. In just about a week her damn cravings would begin, oh how he couldn't wait until those disgusting, unheard of, toxic combinations of food comes from her lips.

"What do you want to eat?"

"Breakfast is what. Get me cereal!"

"No anchovies on top?" Inuyasha teased.

"You so cannot wait until next week, can you?" Kagome shot him a dangerous glare.

"Who can?" He murmured before walking off towards the phone to call room service.

Kagome walked into the living room and sat down. "So what's up?" She finally said after he hung up the phone.

"Lots actually,"

"Care to enlighten me?"

"The Incarnations called Gang War on us so we have to be on our toes. Naraku is the one in fact who sent us the threat, Jerumaru and Kageromaru are back in Japan so we're safe for now, everybody is insane in seeing you since they're hyped up about you being pregnant and you're mom goes into labour probably a few days after we arrive in Japan."

"How do you keep up with all this?"

"Demonic abilities babe."

Kagome giggled as room service knocked on their door. Her bowl of cereal and she grinned. "Yum!" She gobbled it down in twenty seconds flat as Inuyasha had a cup of coffee.

"Are you a child?" Inuyasha raised a brow.

Kagome shot him a glare. "I am only 18 last I checked." She shot as she put the bowl on the side table.

"Wanna go out now?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome grinned as she held her hands out. Inuyasha grabbed them and pulled her up. "Yep!" She squealed. Inuyasha chuckled as he brushed his lips over hers Kagome bit back a moan as he pulled back and wrapped his arm around her waist.

'Stupid hormones! What am I now, this attracted to Inuyasha,' Kagome shot a glance in his direction. 'I have to admit though, he his kind of… cute.'

Kagome shook her head as they got into the elevator.

"So where do we go now?" Kagome asked.

"That's a surprise dear Kagome," Inuyasha grinned.

"Oh that cannot be good." Kagome mumbled.

"So what do you prefer, action adventure, romance, or… other?" Inuyasha asked as the elevator pinged.

"Romance dimwit! I am a girl after all." Kagome giggled.

"Alright fine," Inuyasha snorted as they got onto the bike. Kagome put on her helmet and got on, wrapping her arms around Inuyasha's chest.

'Why not tease him?' She thought as she smirked.

"You sure feel… sexy." She said seductively.

"Kagome, I smell your arousal." Inuyasha whispered.

"Aroused, only for you." Kagome moaned as she pushed her chest against his back. Inuyasha inhumanely twisted around and ripped off Kagome's helmet. He cupped her chin and fiercely kissed her. This time, she let her moan out. Inuyasha pulled back and smirked. "Arousal fulfilled."

Kagome pouted. "No fair." And she put her helmet back on.

Inuyasha chuckled as he sped off towards gods know where.

'Falling in love with me Kagome, is what I intend to do.' He thought. He felt himself harden as he felt Kagome's breasts against his back.

"God help me." He whispered as the wind whizzed by his helmet. He felt Kagome squeeze his chest. He frowned feeling her tense up. He pulled up to the side and stopped the bike.

"What's wrong?" He asked as Kagome jumped off. She took off her helmet and ran to a corner, crouching. Inuyasha sighed as he smelt her puke. He scrunched his nose as he walked up beside Kagome. He knelt down and rubbed her back, a few of her locks falling from her bun.

"Water." She rasped as Inuyasha got the water from the back compartment. He gave it to Kagome who graciously drank it down. She stood up and patted her stomach. "Happy little guy?" She said softly which for some odd reason, got Inuyasha's lips to tug a big.

"So ready to go now or is junior still cranky?" Inuyasha said as he deliberately put his hand on Kagome's stomach. He looked up and saw Kagome's face red as a tomato.

"Is the little girl blushing?"

Kagome's eyes widened. "N-no." She stuttered.

"Sure, get on." He said as Kagome put on her helmet. They got on the bike and were off again.

"Hey what do you think of the movie, The Perfect Man?" Inuyasha asked.

"Oh! I wanted to watch that." Kagome grinned.

"Alright." Inuyasha mumbled as he sped off. Twenty seconds later, they got off the bike and they were in front of a theater.

"Say… you didn't?"

Inuyasha grinned as he wrapped his arm around Kagome's waist. He walked up to counter and said, "Two tickets to the Perfect Man."

The lady nodded and charged him. She winked at him as they walked to the concession stand.

"She wanted to flirt with you." Kagome pointed out.

"Thanks for stating the obvious but I'm a married guy, I have my own self-respect."

Kagome giggled but she felt somewhat, _proud_ when he said married man.

"I know you want to watch War of the Worlds." Kagome said smiling.

"Yea well, you deserved it, after regurgitating everything you eat."

Kagome squealed as she hugged her husband. "You're the best you know!"

"I've been told."

They entered the hall and found that only a few people were here.

"Well the movie did come out a few days ago." Inuyasha said as they walked to the very top of the seats. They got comfortable in the fourth row down from the top and a very empty row too…

"This is very… unusual." Kagome whispered as the movie started.

"Who's that girl?" Inuyasha asked pointing at the screen.

"Hilary Duff."

"Looks too childish."

Kagome smacked his head. "And who do you prefer? Jet Li?"

"Hell yeah!"

"You're too childish."

Inuyasha bore his fangs before wrapping his arm around Kagome's shoulder. "How about we stop calling each other childish for now?"

"Works for me."

They continued to watch the movie. At one point, the theater room got really cold and Kagome started shivering. Inuyasha moved the positions so now that Kagome sat on his lap with his arms wrapped around her stomach.

"Better?" He whispered.

"Kind of." She murmured as she watched the movie. Inuyasha, unbeknownst to Kagome, was studying her profile.

'She's so beautiful, both in and out.' He thought as his grip tightened on his mate.

'Could it be that I'm falling in love with her? It's true she carries my mate scents… but could… I really be?'

Kagome leaned into Inuyasha a bit more.

"This is so cliché." Inuyasha growled as he got restless. His arousal went up by a mile and he wanted Kagome right that instant.

"I suppose, wanna leave?"

Inuyasha smirked. 'As if.'

"No, I have a better idea."

"Enlighten me."

Just that second Inuyasha pressed his lips firmly against Kagome's, sucking the life force out of her. This time Kagome didn't fight the moan that came. It escaped her lips when she pulled back for air. She looked into Inuyasha's eyes and something there triggered a switch in her mind that made her sink down and melt into his kiss again.

Inuyasha stroked her hair as her hands locked behind his neck. They were butterfly kissing until Inuyasha forced his tongue into Kagome's mouth. Kagome easily complied as she opened her mouth to allow Inuyasha in. His hands trailed up the outside of her shirt and he easily brushed his hands over her breasts. Kagome's moan came a bit louder and…

"STOP MAKING OUT UP THERE!" Screamed a viewer.

The two instantly pulled back as Inuyasha glared at the man who was a few seats in front of them.

"You got a problem?" Inuyasha growled.

"Stupid teens. All hormone driven."

"Excuse me, do I look like a teen to you?" Inuyasha snarled. He then turned to Kagome and sighed. "Why does everybody think I'm a teen?"

"Because you look like one?" Kagome said cheekily.

"Yeah right." He muttered as he got up, holding his hand out for Kagome.

"Ready to go?" He whispered.

"Yep." Kagome said as she grabbed his hand and stood up. Instead of letting her hand go, he wrapped his hand around her waist so her right hand was hold onto his right hand which was wrapped around her waist.

They left the theater as the movie kept on happening because well, Inuyasha got bored and Kagome was dead embarrassed.

"So where to now?" Kagome asked as they mounted his bike.

"The park?"

"What's gotten into you? I'd never have imagined, gang leader Inuyasha Takahashi would get soft on his wife." Kagome teased.

"And remember, gang leader Inuyasha Takahashi will only get soft for his wife." Inuyasha said as he put a hand on her stomach. "His wife and his pup."

Something inside Kagome just flipped as she felt his hand on her stomach. She looked up into his eyes, her helmet resting on her lap and his in his hand.

Everything faded for the both of them. In their eyes, it was only each other. Inuyasha's hand slowly went to the back of Kagome's neck as her hands wrapped around his neck… and then something started bubbling in the pit of Kagome's stomach. Her eyes widened as she shoved Inuyasha and ran to a corner. He groaned.

'Yep, leave it to Junior to ruin a perfect moment with my wife. Stupid people these days, theater man and now my own pup!'

Inuyasha was bent beside Kagome as she finished throwing up. She sighed as she stood up, staring at the corner you could hardly tell Kagome puked.

She whirled around and glared at Inuyasha. "Don't you dare get me pregnant ever again!" She shrilled.

Inuyasha's eyes danced. "Can't stand it?"

"Of course I can't."

"Then why'd you get pregnant?" He teased.

"How can I not stand your sexy bod? I just had to lay beside you." Kagome played along as she put a hand on her stomach.

"Cheeky." He chuckled as they put on their helmets and got onto the bike.

"Where to now?" Kagome yelled as he started the engine.

"Like I said, park."

Inuyasha and Kagome enjoyed the rest of their day, no fighting, just teasing, no more threats, just humour. Yep, you can say that this week (exception of Kagome getting sickness) was very relaxing…

But the next week?

A week passed and it was lunch time in the hotel room Kagome and Inuyasha were staying in. Kagome had started packing because they were to leave for Japan next week. Inuyasha was sprawled on the couch watching the television. It had been 3 days into Kagome's 3rd week of pregnancy and Inuyasha was so happy she wasn't into cravings… yet.

"Hey Yashie." She called.

"Yea?"

"Help me get your duffle." She said.

Inuyasha got up and walked to the bedroom. She gestured to the top of the closet where his duffle bag sat.

He reached up and grabbed the edge, pulling it down.

"Thanks… oh and one more thing?"

"What is it?"

"Get me a banana split."

Inuyasha nodded about to leave when Kagome grabbed his wrist. "Yeah?" He said turning around.

"With ketchup and pickles."

Inuyasha couldn't believe his ears. "Cravings? Oh god no!" He screamed as he slumped up against the door.

"What's wrong with cravings? You got me pregnant, you suffer the consequences."

"Well don't torture me into calling room service to order a split with ketchup and pickles."

"Do you want your pup to starve?"

That made Inuyasha get up right away and go call room service. Kagome grinned. 'I've got him wrapped around my finger.'

Two minutes later Inuyasha walked back into the bedroom to find Kagome laying in bed, her eyes closed.

"Sleeping?" He said.

"No. Have my food?"

Inuyasha chuckled as he walked beside her. Her eyes shot open and she grinned at him. "Oh yummy."

"Ah gross!" Inuyasha gagged as he saw Kagome swallow the entire split down in record speed.

"We'll Junior was hungry." Kagome whined.

"For a nasty split?" Inuyasha retorted.

Kagome pouted. "Fine, I won't tell you what I want to eat and let your puppy starve."

"You're kidding, I just know it."

Kagome laughed as she handed him the bowl. "You know me too well."

"Well then, I know that you're dying to go out for a walk eh?"

"Oh yea!" She grinned as Inuyasha picked her up bridal style. Kagome is almost a month into her pregnancy and Inuyasha can already hear a faint heart beat. He smiled, he couldn't wait until 3rd month when he'll be able to smell the gender of the pup. He placed Kagome on the floor and saw her stomach bigger then it was last week.

"Your stomach just grows fast." He grinned.

"Shut up." She giggled as she rubbed her stomach. "There is a hanyou living in me."

"And I bet it's very cute," Inuyasha nuzzled her neck, "just like you."

That got a blush right out of Kagome as she held his hand. Inuyasha used his keycard to open the door and they left, to spend the rest of the afternoon in each other's company.

* * *

**Not much of a cliffy but I thought you guys deserved something good before everything begins!**

**Stay tuned!**

**Lub, Sakura**


	16. Akimi Higurashi

**Oh we go back to Japan today… what now?**

**Title:** Business over Family

**Summary:** Kagome's Youkai step dad has decided to get Kagome married to the notorious Inuyasha for a business merger. In the year that they are married, can a Gang leader and a Hyper schoolgirl get along? Or kill each other?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha… sadly… Rumiko Takahashi does… -sob-

**Genre:** Romance/Angst

**Rating:** M

**Age:** Kagome 18-.-.-.-Inuyasha 22

**Time for the uptight ride to begin…**

----**Chapter 16:** Akimi Higurashi

That got a blush right out of Kagome as she held his hand. Inuyasha used his keycard to open the door and they left, to spend the rest of the afternoon in each other's company.

Kagome and Inuyasha were walking back to the hotel when Kagome noticed a cute tot bag.

"Oh how kawaii! Can we get that for mama Inuyasha?" Kagome asked pointing to a small bag with bottles and diapers in them.

"Why?"

"She is going to give birth to a baby soon." Kagome said.

"Fine, but you aren't walking across the street you hear."

"Then how do you propose we get across?" Kagome asked looking at her husband.

"Hmm." Inuyasha grinned as he lifted Kagome bridal style and jumped on top of a building.

"EEK!" Kagome screamed.

"Like this." He laughed as he landed in front of the baby store.

"Or that works." Kagome panted.

"Do you have any money on you?" Inuyasha asked.

"No, but I know you do." Kagome grinned.

"Evil, evil wife." Inuyasha shook his head as they both entered the store.

"Hello there." Came a meek and docile voice.

"Hi." Kagome said in a very good English accent.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" The elderly lady said.

"Um, that tot bag. My mother is having a baby, so I would like to know the price." Kagome said.

"Oh this? It costs $35.99." The lady said as she fingered the tag.

Kagome turned Inuyasha as he took out two twenty bills.

"We'll take it." He said. The woman took it off the shelf and placed it in a bag. She charged Inuyasha and gave them back their change. Kagome grabbed the bag and was about to leave before Inuyasha caught her wrist.

"How about some Junior shopping?" He said.

"We don't know the gender yet though." Kagome said amused.

"Couldn't hurt to look around."

Kagome giggled as she listened to her husband.

The woman walked back towards them and smiled. "Is there anything else."

"Nah, we're just looking." Inuyasha said.

"Anything in particular? Is it for your mother again?" The woman asked Kagome.

"No, she's pregnant in her first month." Inuyasha said gesturing to Kagome. Ok, Kagome was only in herthird week but he just extended the truth.

"Month?" The woman's eyes widened.

"Inuyasha." Kagome shot.

"Fine, fine, you're tired."

"Well excuse me." Kagome huffed as she walked out on Inuyasha.

"Oi Wench!" He called as he ran out after her. The woman shook her head. "Teenagers."

Inuyasha popped his head back into the store and said, "I'm not a teen!" before running out after his wife again.

Kagome waited for him at the intersection. He caught up and caught her around the waist.

"What was that for?" She asked.

"She called me a teenager."

"That's really sad," Kagome sighed, "considering that you're 22."

"Shut up Kagome." Inuyasha growled.

"So when's our flight back to Japan?"

"Next week." Inuyasha said.

"Don't you have to return Tokijins' bike?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, he'll pick it up from the hotel later on." Inuyasha said.

"I see." Kagome yawned as she grabbed Inuyashas' hand.

"Tired babe?" He asked.

"Just a lit-" she got cut off when her yawn came.

"Thought so." He chuckled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The week went by pretty fast and it was now Kagome and Inuyasha's departure day. Inuyasha had Tokijin give them a Miami Demons rental car so him and Kagome could take their luggage to the airport in one piece. Kagome bid the Demons farewell and got a bit emotional during her farewell with Enju.

Now they were boarded on the plane and on their way back to Japan.

"How long will it take?" Kagome asked.

"Uh, a day if you don't count the time line, two if you do." Inuyasha said.

"And tell me why we didn't take the personal jet?"

"Because they're out for repairs."

Kagome sighed as she looked out the window. Inuyashas cell rung and Kagome looked at him as he answered.

"Takahashi here. Yes, she did? When… right now eh… oh we're on the plane, we'll arrive tomorrow. Yes, yes… with Kagome? Ok." Inuyasha handed the phone to Kagome.

"Who?" Kagome whispered.

"Your father." Inuyasha said.

"Hello?" Kagome said.

"Kagome, dear."

"Hi otou-san." Kagome smiled.

"Kagome, your mother went into labour today."

"Say what… really?" Kagomes' eyes widened.

"Yes. Her water didn't break yet so the babies aren't due for a while longer. We're hoping you two arrive before the baby is born, if not, we'll give you the privilege of naming her."

"A girl? You smelt it?"

"Yes." Akira smiled.

"Wai! Ok then dad! I'll talk to you later."

"Alright sweetie. Oh yes, how's Junior doing?"

"Putting Inuyasha through hell. You should see him when I get my cravings."

Akira chuckled. "Give him my luck."

"He needs it. Ok bye dad."

"Bye sweetie."

Kagome gave the phone back to Inuyasha who grimaced. "Luck, I need more then just luck with you wench."

"Very funny." Kagome scowled.

The seatbelt sign came on the they took off. Kagome took in the scenery of the outside, watching the land turning into little patches, the building into little dots and the people into ants. Kagome smiled as she touched her stomach. She couldn't wait for Junior do be born.

'Junior, hmm… what to name you.'

Kagome reached into her handbag and pulled out a pad and paper. She saw Inuyasha sleeping so she got comfortable. She took her shoes off and curled up. She used her pen to divide the paper into two and labeled one side, 'Boy' and the other 'Girl'.

"Ok boys, I have…" Kagome smiled remembering of the picture earlier.

"Shouou," She wrote that down.

"Muteki,"

"Yamato," Kagome murmured the name as she wrote it down. Inuyasha wasn't actually sleeping, just resting his eyes. He opened one to see Kagome writing down names and not even god could stop the smile that touched his lips.

"Girls… hmm… Hime, Megami,"

"Inume." Inuyasha spoke up.

"Oh, you're awake." Kagome said facing him.

Inuyasha pushed a lock behind her ear and smiled. "Inume."

"Hmm… cute." Kagome smiled as she wrote that down.

"What else you got?" Kagome asked.

"Ryu, Riku, Koro," Kagome wrote the three names under the boys.

"Do you have any?" Inuyasha asked Kagome.

"Let's see, Meiku, Megumi, Mina," Kagome wrote those three down.

"How about…" Inuyasha tapped his chin.

"Junior?" Kagome giggled.

"Inuyasha Junior, I like that."

"I don't." Kagome blew a raspberry.

For the rest of the journey, the couple thought of names for their unborn pup.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sometime during their flight, Akira called again saying that the pup was delivered. Kagome was happy for her mother and couldn't wait to see her. Inuyasha got the directions to the hospital so him and Kagome would go there first thing they arrive. Inuyasha called in Ryuukotsusei, Ginta and Hakkaku to take the suitcases back to mansion upon arrival so those three were waiting at the airport.

"Oh I can't wait to meet her!" Kagome squealed as the plane landed.

"Did you think up a name for her?"

"Akimi, Higurashi Akimi." Kagome smiled as her husband grabbed her arm, helping her up.

"That's a nice name."

"Thank you."

"I think they're more excited to see you then you are of them." Inuyasha said as he got a duffle bag out of the overhead.

"How do you know?"

"They already saw Akimi, now they're waiting to see the youngest Takahashi daughter since she's pregnant."

"Youngest… aren't I the only?"

"Sesshomaru and Rin mated the same night we did."

"Ok…" Kagome said in a giggly voice.

They exited the plan only go get gomped by Kikyo and Sango.

"Hey, hey, watch the girl." Inuyasha said as he tugged Sango off of Kagome.

"Oh my god! A godchild!" Kikyo squealed.

"What makes you think you're the godmother of my child?" Inuyasha raised a brow.

"Man, man, you're mean!" Kikyo pouted.

Sango smiled as she shook Inuyashas hand and hugged Kagome again. "Wai! So Akira said you'll be naming his daughter, what's her name?"

"Akimi."

"KAWAII!" Kikyo squealed again.

"Is she high?" Inuyasha asked Sango.

Sango nodded as Kikyo hit her arm. "Hey, I'm not high, just hyper!"

"Ready to go to the hospital," Sango said as she rubbed Kagome's stomach. Kagome giggled and nodded.

"Let's go."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They arrived at the hospital and Souta, Miroku and Akira were waiting outside.

"Nee-chan." Souta hugged Kagome. She smiled and hugged him back. "Hey there Souta."

Souta touched Kagome's stomach and grinned. "Man, an older brother and an uncle?"

Miroku hugged Kagome too. "I agree with Souta."

"Hey Miro." Kagome smiled. Miroku made sure his lecherous land stayed away from Kagome's ass, incase Inuyasha does something.

Kagome hugged her father before taking Inuyasha's hand and walking inside. She went into her Mother's ward room, after greeting everybody in the waiting room, and hugged her.

"Congrats mama." Kagome smiled.

"You too, a grandchild, this is just too erotic." Korari giggled.

"Erotic eh?" Inuyasha wiggled his brows.

"Shut up Inuyasha." Kagome slapped his arm.

"So you two have become friendlier." Korari said amused.

"Yeah well, after we… drunkenly got mated, we're getting used to each other." Kagome said.

"Riiight." Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"So where is she?" Kagome squealed. Akira walked in with a bundle in his arms.

"Aw, kawaii! She's hanyou right?" Kagome asked.

"Yes." Akira said.

"Kagome, is your child going to be…?" Korari asked.

"Hanyou because my miko powers neutralized when I mated with Inuyasha." Kagome said as she cradled her baby sister.

"She's so kawaii." Kagome saw patches of black hair, cute small fangs and small claws. She had pointy human ears, not doggy ears like Inuyasha.

"So Kagome, what's her name?" Korari asked.

Kagome smiled. "Akimi,"

Inuyasha smiled seeing Kagome and the child.

"My sisters' name is Higurashi Akimi."

* * *

**Did you enjoy this? Whelp, I just wanted Korari's child out of the way before I focus on Inuyasha and Kagome…**

**Lots of stuff going to start soon so stay tuned!  
**

**Lub,**

**Sakura**


	17. Ramen Ramen Ramen

**Fun fun fun! Oh joyous fun!**

**Title:** Business over Family

**Summary:** Kagome's Youkai step dad has decided to get Kagome married to the notorious Inuyasha for a business merger. In the year that they are married, can a Gang leader and a Hyper schoolgirl get along? Or kill each other?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha… sadly… Rumiko Takahashi does… -sob-

**Genre:** Romance/Angst

**Rating:** M

**Age:** Kagome 18----Inuyasha 22

**Time for the uptight ride to begin…**

----**Chapter 17:** Ramen Ramen Ramen

"My sisters' name is Higurashi Akimi."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Days passed since the birth of Akimi and everything was hectic. The hanyou child keeps her mother, father, aunt, cousin and brother awake most of the night. Kagome was lucky that she moved into Inuyasha's house where Shippo, a 5-year-old kit, was the only child.

"Kagome?" Rin said as Kagome sat in the kitchen staring at her hands.

"Aren't you gonna eat anything?" Sesshomaru asked Kagome.

Kagome shook her head.

"Why not sweetie?" Rin said hugging Kagome. Kagome sighed. "Anything I eat, I throw up." Kagome said.

"Where is that husband of yours?" Rin asked, getting really mad.

"At work. Speaking of which," Kagome looked at Sesshomaru who laughed sheepishly before running to get changed.

"Does he never work?" Kagome asked her sister-in-law.

"Not that I know of." Rin said.

"Inuyasha told me that you and Sesshomaru mated the same night that he and I mated."

Rin laughed and nodded. "Apparently."

Kagome's stomach rumbled and she grinned up at Rin. "Hi?"

"What?"

"RAMEN!"

"Oh god no! I think Junior is going to be an Inuyasha duplicate."

Kagome grinned as Rin went to tell the cook to make a big pot of Ramen. She walked back and sat beside Kagome.

"Wanna visit Takahashi 1 & 2 at work today?"

"Can we?" Kagome said.

"Yeah, we'll just tell Izayoi and Inutaisho and we'll go."

"Will they not get mad? Especially Inuyasha, and I quote, 'You're pregnant Kagome, don't go anywhere without me. You know Naraku sent you that stupid threat so no acting out of line' end quote." Kagome sighed.

"We'll take Jaken and some of the Demon gang members with us, Kikyo and Sango perhaps? PLEASE!" Rin whined.

"Eh, why?" Kagome said raising a brow. Sesshomaru already left for work so in the house was only the servants, Kagome, Rin and Izayoi.

"Because I miss him." Rin's eyes twinkled.

"Do you miss him or do you miss sex?" Kagome winked.

"I think I miss sex more." The two girls laughed. The cook came into the dining room and served the Ramen.

"Oh yum!" Kagome grinned as she ate three bowls.

"Oh boy,"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Around noon, Rin and Kagome packed lunches for the famished Takahashi brothers. Kikyo would be busy that day cleaning the house so Sango and her brother Kohaku would be joining Kagome and Rin to the Takahashi Empire. Jaken would be the driver.

"Kagome! How's Junior?" Sango asked.

"Why is everybody referring to it as Junior?" Kagome asked.

"Because if it's a boy, it's an Inuyasha junior and a girl is a Kagome junior." Rin giggled.

"Gee," Kagome said as they all walked to the limo.

"Kagome," Kohaku looked at her.

"Yeah?"

"Do you know how to handle guns?"

Kagome went dot eyed. "Um… no."

Kohaku grinned. "Then I'll teach you."

Kohaku was the same age as Souta, 14-years-old, but being in a gang, he knew more streets smart then the Heir of the Higurashi Empire, Souta.

"But you're so little Kohaku." Kagome stared at him.

"But I'm smart."

"I bet you are." Kagome ruffled his head. Kohaku pulled his head away and moved away from the three women. "Girls." He commented.

The girls laughed. Kagome rubbed her belly as Sango and Rin sat on either side of her.

"Do you like him?" Sango wiggled her eyebrows.

"Wha? No way!" Kagome coughed.

"Oh yes she does," Rin nudged her.

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do."

"No I don't."

"You're in denial." Sango shook her head.

"Oh really Sango? What about you and my cousin?" Kagome shot at her friend. Sango turned into a tomato. "Who… Miroku?"

"Ah-ha, so it's Miroku now eh? Wasn't it Houshi-kun up until when I went to my honeymoon?"

Rin sniggered. "She's got you there Sango."

"What? Miroku and I are on friendlier terms now."

"Did he ask you to bear his child yet?" Kagome asked casually. Rin snorted, knowing how Miroku has a habit of doing that.

"Yes… wait how do you know?" Sango asked eyeing Kagome.

"That lecher, he asks that to everybody. He has a habit of touching asses, boobs and asking women to bear his children. But then again, he only asks the most beautiful women to his eyes." Kagome said. "He even used to touch my ass before Inuyasha and I got married."

"Did he ever ask you?" Rin asked.

"He's my cousin, dad would probably knock him into a concussion and Sango wouldn't like that now would she?" Kagome wiggled her eyebrows. Kohaku burst into laughter as Kagome and Rin giggled at Sangos' red face.

"So Kagome, how much are you in now?" Rin said rubbing Kagome's stomach.

"A month." Kagome said.

"So 5 more months of pregnancy." Sango smiled, happy for the change of subject.

"Yes, that's the upside of demon pregnancies, but when you're pregnant with Miroku's child, Sango you have 8 months." Kagome winked.

"KAGOME!" Sango roared Kohaku and Rin grabbed onto her.

"If you throttle her, Inuyasha will kill you." Kohaku told his sister.

Sango calmed down just when the limo arrived. Kagome laughed as Jaken opened the door for them.

"Sango, we're only kidding around." Rin smiled.

"It's not fair! You two are younger than me and are already mated, married whatever you are to two of the most wanted bachelors around." Sango pouted.

"Sango, we're the same age." Rin said.

"SOO?" Sango wailed.

"Calm down sis." Kohaku sweat dropped.

Sango sighed as they entered the building. The four walked to the secretary's desk and asked in for the Takahashi brothers.

"Who are you here to meet with?" the lady asked.

"Sesshomaru Takahashi and Inuyasha Takahashi." Kagome said.

"Do you have an appointment?" The lady asked.

"We don't need appointments." Sango barked. "They're Rin and Kagome Takahashi, I think they have every fucking right to meet their mates."

"Miss, we get that a lot." The lady shook her head. Kagome sighed and took out her cell phone and speed dialed Inuyasha.

"Hey babe." Inuyasha said as he picked up.

"Inuyasha, get the stupid lady to send us to your damn room!" Kagome said as she shot a glare at the lady.

"My room? Are you in the building?"

"Sango, Kohaku, Rin and myself."

"Ok, Sesshomaru and I'll come down now." Inuyasha said before hanging up.

"Just wait till they both come down." Kagome muttered as Rin, herself and Sango engorged in conversation. Kohaku sighed and stared at the women. 2 minutes later, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha appeared downstairs. The woman looked at them frightened.

"Mr. Takahashi," She bowed to both of them.

"Yuri." Inuyasha barked and the woman sat down.

"Rin." Sesshomaru said as he hugged her.

"Kaggie." Inuyasha winked as he lightly brushed his lips over her mate mark. He put a hand on her stomach and turned to Sesshomaru. "How much longer till we smell the pup?"

"She has to be at 2 months." Sesshomaru replied.

"Alright,"

"Can we go upstairs?" Kohaku whined.

"Sure kiddo." Inuyasha replied as they all went to the elevator.

"What possessed you to come here?" Sesshomaru asked the two girls. Sango handed the bag of Ramen to Inuyasha. "This."

"Ramen!" He grinned, drool dropping from his chin.

"Darling," Kagome shook her head giggling as she rubbed the drool off.

"He's still a child. Man he acts younger then Shippo." Sango sighed.

"I want…" Kagome rubbed her stomach.

"Oh gods don't tell me Kags." Rin winced.

"RAMEN!"

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter but I'm trying to get the days going… I have this HUGE thing planned and then… InuKag bonding time…**

**Stay tuned!**

**Lub, Sakura**


	18. Just Inuyasha and Kagome

**Ok, fun fun fun is done now! Oh yes and I want to congratulate **_lil mutt face grl_ **for being my 1000th reviewer! Thank you to everybody who read this story so far! 1000!**

**Title:** Business over Family

**Summary:** Kagome's Youkai step dad has decided to get Kagome married to the notorious Inuyasha for a business merger. In the year that they are married, can a Gang leader and a Hyper schoolgirl get along? Or kill each other?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha… sadly… Rumiko Takahashi does… -sob-

**Genre:** Romance/Angst

**Rating:** M

**Age:** Kagome 18----Inuyasha 22

**Time for the uptight ride to begin…**

----**Chapter 18:** Just Inuyasha and Kagome

"RAMEN!"

The day finished and Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Rin, Kagome, Sango, and Kohaku were all headed home.

"No more Ramen?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome had eaten half of Inuyasha's Ramen before throwing up.

"Oh please, I think Junior is going to be exactly like you." Kagome moaned as she rested her head against Sango's shoulder.

"I agree completely." Rin giggled.

"I can't wait until Rin gets pregnant. Sesshomaru's favourite food is," Inuyasha smirked.

"Pickled Radish." Sango said in disgust.

Sesshomaru smirked. "And Rin seemingly hates pickled radish."

Rin's eyes widened as she glared at Sesshomaru. "Your brat better not get your stomach!" She growled.

Kagome giggled. "I think Junior is already taken after Inuyasha's stomach."

Inuyasha chuckled. "Ramen, your basic four food groups."

Sesshomaru snorted. "If Ramen is your basic four food groups, then penguins can fly,"

Just that second everybody looked out the window to see a flying helium penguin balloon.

"Ok, that was ironic." Sesshomaru said before looking at Rin again.

"Flying penguins eh Fluffy?" Inuyasha smirked.

"Shut up half breed." Sesshomaru growled at his brother.

"A half breed with an unborn pup." Inuyasha shot back.

"Oh damn!" Kohaku laughed.

"Shut up mutt face." Sesshomaru barked.

"We speak Japanese, not dog." Kagome said.

"But you two are mated to dogs." Sango said.

"Our misfortune." Rin sighed.

"What an evil bitch." Sesshomaru said.

"Bitch, yes, evil, no." Rin said strictly to Sesshomaru.

"Yes bitch!" Sesshomaru saluted Rin.

"What a controlling mate." Inuyasha shook his head.

"I WANT A WIENER!" Kagome screamed.

"You were saying?" Sesshomaru grinned.

"What an evil dog." Inuyasha growled as he told the driver to take them to the nearest hot dog stand.

"Hot dogs, ramen… what are you going to do when the twerp is born?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Hand it to Inuyasha and take a 6 month break." Kagome said cheekily.

"And you say Rin's evil?" Sesshomaru asked.

"You brothers are so friendly." Kohaku said.

"Die Kohaku." Inuyasha said.

"Just stating the facts Yash." Kohaku yelled as he ran and sat with Kagome. Kagome wrapped an arm around Kohaku's shoulder and glared at Inuyasha.

"Stay away from the boy," She said sternly.

"Evil is right."

"It's not EVIL it's EBIL!" Sango said. The girls laughed as the boys stared at them awkwardly.

"Can we stop the evil ebil talk and get my wiener?" Kagome whined.

"A wiener eh?" Inuyasha wiggled his eyebrows.

"Shove it Yash." Kagome growled.

"I think Inuyasha is rubbing off on her," Rin said.

"Rubbing eh?" Sesshomaru wiggled HIS brows…

"HENTAI!" Rin slapped his head.

"I think Miroku is rubbing off on them." Kagome murmured to Sango.

"We heard that." Inuyasha said. Kagome smiled and blew a kiss.

"Ebil I tell you," Inuyasha shook his head as he got out of the limo to go order a hot dog.

"I love you too!" Kagome yelled after him.

Everybody burst into laughter as Kagome rubbed her stomach.

"I can't wait! 5 more months."

"Nobody can wait Kagome-chan," Sango said, "we all want the little one out of you a.s.a.p."

"So Akimi is going to be like you and Kikyo?" Kagome asked.

"Oh yeah, Akimi would be 6 months older then Junior." Rin said.

"Way disjointed." Kohaku murmured.

"And funny thing is Kohaku is Kikyo's uncle." Sango smirked.

"Oh now THAT'S way funny!" Kagome said laughing.

"Us and our disjointed families." Rin shook her head. Just then Inuyasha came back with 6 hot dogs with him. He handed each to the people and sat beside Kagome as he gave her hers.

"Thank you!" She kissed his cheek.

"Aww, young love!" Sango sighed.

"You bet young!" Inuyasha hollered.

"But love?" Kagome raised a brow.

"I love you too." Inuyasha laughed.

"Disjointed is right," Rin snorted as the limo started off towards the Takahashi mansion.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The limo dropped Sango and Kohaku off at Kikyo's house. Izayoi and Inutaisho took Shippo out and Sesshomaru decided to take Rin out to a restaurant that evening. So later that night, Inuyasha and Kagome were the only ones in the house, excluding the butlers and servants. Kagome lay down on their bed yawning. She was in a thin pink night gown that reached mid-thigh. The sun was setting and Inuyasha was taking a shower.

"My baby," She said as she rubbed her stomach. Inuyasha decided that now that Kagome is pregnant, she'd only do schooling until she's in her 3rd month of pregnancy. After which she'd be basically glued to her mate.

"Don't you mean our?" came a very masculine voice. Kagome fought to keep the blush down as much as she can.

'Ah damn, what is this, hormones?' Kagome thought as she saw him walk out with a towel wrapped around his waist.

Inuyasha smirked as he walked up to Kagome and let his towel drop.

"WAH!" Kagome said she shut her eyes. Two seconds later she opened her eyes to see Inuyasha laughing on the floor with his boxers on. Kagome sniffed. "You evil, evil man." She said as she crossed her arm and pouted.

"Me evil?" Inuyasha asked raising his brow.

"Very," Kagome said as she turned to her side and hugged the comforter. Inuyasha lay down next to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Evil?" He breathed in to her ear as his hands rubbed her stomach.

Kagome turned red in heat as she leaned in against his well toned chest. Kagome's stomach was pushing out slightly and by next month, it would start exploding. Inuyasha put his had on her stomach and smiled. "Can't wait can you?"

"Neither can you," Kagome whispered softly as she put her hand on his hand. He smirked as his legs tangled with hers. His other hand came up and brushed her hair off of her face.

"How can you tell?" He murmured.

"Call it a, mates' thing." She said softly as her hands entwined with hands.

Inuyasha remained quiet as he felt Kagome breath. He could faintly hear a second heartbeat coming from Kagome and it was erotic, this feeling in him. He didn't know that just having a mate and an unborn pup could make you feel so happy… but then again, it really doesn't matter if you don't love your mate… right?

'Love?' he thought as he felt Kagome shift around.

'Is it love? Do I really love her?' he thought as Kagome turned around and faced him. Kagome looked up at him and smiled cutely.

'If I planned on making her fall in love with me… then don't I already… shit man! This is too confusing.' He thought as Kagome placed a kiss on his chin.

"What's up?" He whispered softly into her ear.

"Emotional swings," Kagome murmured trying keep the urges down.

"What does it want now?" Inuyasha asked.

"Love," She whispered. Inuyasha smirked as his hands tightened on her hip. "That I can do," He said as he started kissing the two red marks on her neck. Kagome moved her head for better access as Inuyasha licked the mark, taking in the taste of his mate.

The scents of sakura, jasmine, ocean and peaches were exotic and were creating a sensual atmosphere which was not good for Inuyasha at the moment. Kagome pressed her body against Inuyasha asks his lips caught hers, gently massaging them to open. Kagome slightly opened her mouth and Inuyasha entered, his hands freely roaming her body, much to Kagome's pleasure.

Inuyasha bit Kagome's lower lip and she opened her mouth even more. Inuyasha sucked on her lower lip until it turned pink and swollen. Kagome ran her hands over his bear chest as he ravished her neck again. After another minute or two of kissing intensely, Inuyasha pulled back, rubbing Kagome's stomach.

"Fulfilled?"

Kagome smiled as she lightly kissed his lips. "Thank you,"

"Anything for my bitch." He whispered as Kagome yawned.

"'Night Yash."

"G'nite, Kagome." He whispered as her eyes dropped shut…

'Maybe it is love,'

* * *

**End of chapter! Did you like it? Some InuKag fluff, joyous joyous fluff!**

**Stay tuned, lotsa stuff planned!**

**Lub,**

**Sakura**


	19. Merger Complete

**Another fluffy chapter before my ebil mind works overdrive. **

**Title:** Business over Family

**Summary:** Kagome's Youkai step dad has decided to get Kagome married to the notorious Inuyasha for a business merger. In the year that they are married, can a Gang leader and a Hyper schoolgirl get along? Or kill each other?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha… sadly… Rumiko Takahashi does… -sob-

**Genre:** Romance/Angst

**Rating:** M

**Age:** Kagome 18----Inuyasha 22

**Time for the uptight ride to begin…**

----**Chapter 19:** Merger Complete

'Maybe it is love,'

Three days passed since that incident and neither Kagome nor Inuyasha have mentioned it. Kagome's stomach had been growing in a regular pace and there was just three weeks left before the demons can smell the gender of the unborn pup.

Today there was a ceremony signaling that the Higurashi and the Takahashi have been merged thanks to Kagome, Inuyasha and the unborn child. It would last the entire day and possibly, into the dead of night as well. It was planned that Kagome would go home as soon as she feels tired and that her mate would be by her side the entire night.

The girls abducted Kagome to dress her up pretty before her husband takes her to the appointed location of the Merger banquet.

"So Kagome, do you like him?" Kikyo asked her friend.

"Uh- no?"

"She's SO unsure!" Sango giggled.

"That's so kawaii!" Kikyo squealed.

"Shut up Kikyo," Kagome grumbled. Kikyo pretended to pout. "I'm hurt Kag-chan,"

"You two are such riots," Kagome coughed.

"Us? Riots? I'm shocked and appalled that you'd say something like that Kagome." Kikyo giggled.

"Tell me she's high on something right now," Kagome said as Sango did her makeup.

"I'm not to sure," Sango shook her head.

"So when do we go to the hall?" Kikyo asked after cooling down.

"Yash's coming here to pick Kagome up and Miroku is taken us." Sango said.

"Oh, Miroku eh?" Kagome nudged her friend.

"Oh hot, Sango and Miroku?" Kikyo's eyes widened.

"You're her niece and you don't know." Kagome sweat dropped.

"I don't usually look into what my Aunt Sango is doing, now do I?" Kikyo nudged Sango.

"Don't call me that." Sango growled.

"You think Akimi will let Junior call her aunt?" Kagome asked as she stroked her stomach.

"She had better." Kikyo shook her fist.

"Ok, either you went smoking with the guys or you had WAYY to much vodka." Sango shook her head.

"I'd say vodka." Kagome nodded.

"You guys are so mean to me!" Kikyo had little balls of tears in the corner of her eyes. Kagome and Sango looked at each other before laughing. "PMS." They said at the same time.

15 minutes later, Inuyasha arrived at Kikyo's house to see his godlike mate standing before him. She was in a loose toga like dress that was absolutely divine. It was white with golden embroidery on it and the left shoulder had a braided strap. There was a shawl that tied around her neck and of course, plenty more rings to prettify her wedding ring.

"Beautiful," Inuyasha said as he held his hand out for his mate. Kagome blushed as she took his hand and walked towards him.

"You've turned regular old pregnant Kagome into a Greek god." Inuyasha teased.

"Very funny Yash." Kagome pouted. Inuyasha kissed her cheek before looking at Sango and Kikyo. "Miroku's coming with Souta to pick you two up. Kohaku already went to the hall with dad and Sesshomaru." Inuyasha said.

"Ok," Sango said as Kagome and Inuyasha left.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I found out that she's also going to school Naraku," Said one of the Incarnation members, Goshinki.

"Oh really?" Naraku smirked.

"Yeah, Kagura and Kanna also found out where the merger banquet is being hosted."

"And where is that?" Naraku asked. Muso looked at a sheet of paper and handed it to Goshinki. Goshinki handed that to Naraku.

"Oh, Chrysalis Hall?" Naraku raised a brow.

"Yep." Kageroumaru said.

"And you think we should do something about this?" Naraku questioned.

"That's up to you Naraku." Juuroumaru said.

"Well then, where's Kagura?" Naraku asked.

"Kagura- where is she? Kanna's not here either." Muso frowned.

"Kagura and Kanna went to get our weapons that got upgraded. She kind of told me to tell you guys but I kinda forgot…" Juuroumaru said sheepishly.

"Alright then we'll let the Banquet go in one peace but as for Kagome going to school, that I have to take into my own hands." Naraku laughed. Juuroumaru and Kageroumaru shrugged and left as Muso, and Goshinki stayed by Naraku.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You look really beautiful." Inuyasha commented as he drove them to the Banquet place.

"Thanks," Kagome blushed. Recently, either it was the hormones; Kagome was feeling very differently about Inuyasha…

'Differently as in? What… could I really be in love?' Kagome thought as she studied his profile. He had a very strong jaw line and high cheekbones with just the perfect tan ever. His hair was messy and his eyes were so intense, so hard to read, was so sexy…

"Is there a reason why my wife is staring at me like that?" Inuyasha asked chuckling. Kagome gasped and quickly turned her head, trying to hide the blush that adorned her cheeks.

"S'ok Kaggie." He smirked.

"Don't call me Kaggie."

"I've noticed you've stopped calling me Yashie and reverted to Yash."

"That's what everybody else calls you ne?"

"True,"

"Or if you want, I could call you my Inu-bunny," Kagome grinned.

"Oh god no!"

"I like it, Inu-bunny,"

"Yashie, Yash, Yasha I do not care, but Inu-bunny?" Inuyasha choked.

"Inu-bunny, yes I think that'll stick."

"Women," Inuyasha sighed.

"I love you too Inu-bunny."

"I should be happy its Inu-bunny right?"

"Right, it could be Inu-emu." Kagome grinned.

"Yes, I'm quite happy it's Inu-bunny." Inuyasha sighed.

"Personally, bunnies are cuter then emus." Kagome laughed.

"You're evil you know that."

"I know."

Inuyasha chuckled as he continued to drive toward their appointed destination.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They arrived at Chrysalis hall around noon when all the guests started arriving. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome's somewhat bloated waist and directed her to where Akira, Korari, Inutaisho and Izayoi stood. Akimi was sleeping peacefully in her mothers' arms.

"Oh Kimi's here?" Kagome asked taking her sister from her mothers' arms.

"Yeah, your jii-chan didn't want to 'burden' the shrine with a crying child. So we had to bring Kimi." Akira said.

Akimi opened her eyes a bit to see her sister. She smiled, her elfish ears wiggling a bit. "Wai! How kawaii!" Kagome squealed.

Inuyasha sighed as he stood beside his father. "Women are horrible."

"How so?" Izayoi asked, overhearing the little statement giving by her son.

"Dad, did mom ever give you awkward pet names?"

"Pet names," Inutaisho tapped his chin, "well, she did used to call me her Woof Woof." He said.

"I still do Woof Woof." Izayoi grinned.

"Oh damn," Inutaisho growled, "what's gotten you into this topic?" Inutaisho asked.

"Kagome 'insisted' on calling me Inu-bunny,"

"It's better then Inu-emu." Kagome grinned from the side.

"See Izayoi! Inuyasha gets a decent pet name!" Inutaisho whined.

"If Inu-bunny is decent, then I don't know the difference between decent and indecent." Inuyasha mumbled. The adults laughed as Kagome blew a raspberry in his direction.

"Akira and I have to give a stupid merger speech later on, excuse us." Inutaisho said as the two men went to read over their speech.

"What babies," Korari laughed as she took Akimi from Kagome.

"To think, your first daughter got married and is pregnant and you end up getting another one." Kagome grinned.

"It's cute not funny." Izayoi said.

"It's freaky." Inuyasha murmured.

"Shut up Inu-bunny," Kagome said as she slapped his arm.

"I swear! Kikyo and Sango arrived. I'll go chill with the Demons." Inuyasha said as he went to go chill the gang members. Kikyo and Sango ran towards the three women.

"Kimi!" Kikyo said as she took Akimi into her arms.

"We need to find a man for Kikyo, I mean Sango is down and done with Miroku," Kagome winked.

Sango glared at her.

"I'm mated with Inu-bunny."

Kikyo burst into laughter hearing the new pet name.

"Which leaves Kikyo," Kagome said finally.

"Give me 5 more years and a bottle of beer and I'll be ok." Kikyo winked.

"What a whore." Sango snorted.

"You're supposed to set a good example for your niece Auntie Sango." Kikyo teased.

"Tell her to shut up, please!" Sango begged. Izayoi and Korari laughed watching the children play.

"When does the ceremony begin?" Kagome asked as she put a hand on her stomach.

"In about an hour, why don't you, Kikyo and Sango go out to the backyard and stay there until the ceremony beings. Don't worry, Inuyasha'll come and get you." Korari said. Kagome nodded as she followed her two friends out of the banquet hall. Before she got out, she took one last glance at Inuyasha, admiring his beauty.

'Is is what I think it is… is it love?'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The ceremony began and Inuyasha did go and fetch Kagome, Sango and Kikyo. Sango and Kikyo took their seats beside Kohaku, Miroku and Souta. Kagome and Inuyasha had to sit on stage.

"We have called this Ceremony today to honour the marriage of Takahashi Kagome and Inuyasha," Inutaisho started, "we got Kagome and Inuyasha married because of Naraku Onigumo, who has somehow taken into the tops of our rating system."

Inuyasha poked Kagome's belly who swatted his hand. Some people noticed that and chuckled.

"We have gathered this ceremony today to tell you all that Higurashi and Takahashi have been merged to one company called the Ashi company. Yes we are very uncreative and took the last four letters of both of our last names which turned out to be Ashi." Akira said.

Everybody just figured that out now. Higur**ashi**, Takah**ashi**… It works…

"One more thing though," Inutaisho said as he turned to Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Because of the unborn Takahashi pup, we're number 1 on the ranks."

Kagome's eyes widened as Inuyasha stood up. Everybody started clapping as Inuyasha hugged his father and Akira. "Ashi?" Kagome whispered to her mother who was sitting beside her with Akimi. Korari giggled as she stared at the three men rejoicing at the podium.

Akira and Inutaisho stepped out of the way as Inuyasha went to the mic.

"This is- wow-," Inuyasha laughed, "I never knew Kagome and I mating and getting her pregnant would help the company so much… by the way, why does it help the company so much?" Inuyasha asked facing his father. Everybody laughed.

Inutaisho came to the mic and grinned. "We have a legal heir now,"

"What about Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha frowned.

"Kagome is the heiress to the Higurashi empire so it was more effective with you two," Akira said.

"Bunch of old geezers, I swear." Inuyasha coughed.

The entire crowd laughed.

"Anyways, like I was saying, the Ashi Corporation is in good hands now, well ranked first… what rank is Naraku at?" Inuyasha asked.

"He's at 7 now," said somebody from the crowd.

"Ouch, he's good. Well, we'll try our best to keep our Corp at number one." Inuyasha said as everybody clapped.

"Now enjoy!" Akira ordered as everybody laughed. They walked back to the women and hugged them all.

"Merger complete?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Yes it is." Akira said.

"Can I divorce him now?" Kagome whined.

"Oi!" Inuyasha laughed.

"She's mean," Inutaisho observed.

"Try being mated with her." Inuyasha said back.

"Don't talk like I'm not here." Kagome cried out.

"Aw baby," Izayoi hugged her daughter-in-law.

"At least somebody cares. Anyways I'm getting really tired now," Kagome yawned.

"Wanna go home?" Inuyasha asked.

"Please?"

"Alright then everybody, we're off home. Tell Miroku, Souta, Sango, Kikyo and Kohaku." Inuyasha said as he and Kagome left.

"They are so in love." Izayoi whispered as they walked off.

"When'll they figure it out?" Korari asked.

"Give them some time." Akira finished as Inutaisho was talking with everybody who was congratulating him.

"What a hot head." Izayoi giggled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome and Inuyasha got into his car and started driving home.

"Had a nice time?" Inuyasha asked.

"Grand,"

"Sleepy?"

"Very,"

"You're a woman of many words eh?"

"I know." Kagome giggled.

"Well you do need to go to bed, you have school tomorrow."

Kagome sighed. "Oh yeah,"

Inuyasha chuckled as he continued to drive home. 'My Kagome,'

* * *

**Did you like it? I have nothing to say… -sigh- BUT OH YES! Read my best friend (twin sister)'s story, her penname is CuteMikoGirl and she has very good stories… -giggles- shut up miko!**

**LOL! So stay tuned!**

**Lub,**

**Sakura**


	20. Not far away, eh?

**EBIL EVIL EBIL EVIL!---- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! **

**Title:** Business over Family

**Summary:** Kagome's Youkai step dad has decided to get Kagome married to the notorious Inuyasha for a business merger. In the year that they are married, can a Gang leader and a Hyper schoolgirl get along? Or kill each other?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha… sadly… Rumiko Takahashi does… -sob-

**Genre:** Romance/Angst

**Rating:** M

**Age:** Kagome 18----Inuyasha 22

**Time for the uptight ride to begin…**

----**Chapter 20:** Not far away, eh?

Inuyasha chuckled as he continued to drive home. 'My Kagome,'

-------------------

Inuyasha was about ready to die. The alarm clock rung… today was Kagome's first day back at school after their wedding and after her getting pregnant. "Kagome, hey Kagome get up," he lightly shook his sleeping wife awake.

"Unnh, not now Inu-bunny," She said.

"Ok, quit the inu-bunny crap and get up," he growled, his ears twitching in annoyance.

"But-"

"But you have school today." Inuyasha said grimly.

"Oh crap," Kagome said as she slowly got up. There was two more weeks until she was in her second month pregnancy. Her stomach was already starting to show a little bit; her shirts puff out at her stomach. She put a hand to her stomach as she wiggled her toes.

"Go get dressed and whatnot, I'm going to drive you."

"Alright," Kagome said. She got out of bed just as Inuyasha did. He slouched out of the room to go scream at his brother some before getting ready.

Kagome giggled a bit as she took her school uniform out of her closet. She frowned looking at it. 'Will this thing fit me?' she thought as she placed it in front of her body.

She shook her head as she went into the shower. She quickly took a short shower before putting on her uniform. Amazingly enough, the uniform fit her perfectly, minus the little stomach bulging.

'Guess it'll work,' she thought as she blow dried her hair. She walked into their walk-in closet to look for her shoes and missed Inuyasha going to the bathroom.

Kagome found them and walked out a few minutes later to find Inuyasha brushing his hair.

"Hey," She said.

"H- what are you wearing?"

"Uniform,"

"Why?"

"School uniform, duh."

"You're not gonna wear that, especially when you're pregnant!"

"Then what am I supposed to wear?"

"Clothes,"

"Well of course clothes, I'm not going to school nude am I?" Kagome growled. She shook her head as she walked out the room and all the way downstairs. Inuyasha followed her, screaming at her every few steps.

"You aren't going in that!"

"Yes I am!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"SHUT UP!" Inutaisho roared as he heard his son and daughter-in-law bicker.

"What's wrong?" Izayoi asked.

"He won't let me wear my school uniform to school."

"What's wrong with that?" Izayoi asked as she handed Kagome a bowl of cereal.

"Look how fucking small that skirt is."

"It doesn't reveal anything does it?" Izayoi asked. Inutaisho sighed. "Don't fight with the boy Izayoi, it's his mate instincts kicking in. Not even bloody mary can stop him."

Izayoi shrugged. "Alright,"

Kagome quietly ate her breakfast not bothering to look at Inuyasha. She finished and stood up and stretched a bit, suddenly a pain shot into her stomach and she screamed clutching her stomach, kneeling over slightly.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha and Inutaisho roared as he jumped up towards her. Izayoi freaked and called the ambulance.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome woke up from her sleep hours later. She looked around and saw she was in a classy white hospital room. 'Guess being a Takahashi has its positives.' She thought. She slowly started to sit up, placing a hand on her stomach.

'Why'd my stomach start hurting like that?' she thought.

Kagome heard footsteps and turned to the door to see her mate walk in.

"Inuyasha," She said as she tried to sit up. Inuyasha rushed forward and helped her sit up.

"You okay bitch?" He asked.

"I don't know," Kagome said as she put both her hands on her stomach.

"Well we figured out why your stomach started hurting," Inuyasha said.

"Really?" She asked looking at him. His handsome features made her get insanely aroused. She tired to keep her need to a minimum; after all, her mate was a hanyou with his sensitive nose.

(Un)fortunately Inuyasha smelt it.

"A priestess came and did tests on you along with the doctors," Inuyasha said.

Kagome nodded.

"Turns out the pup sensed we were in a fight and that you were going to be gone, away from me for half the day. The pup thought you were going to permanently leave so it kind of reacted."

Kagome smiled. "Cute,"

"Cute?" Inuyasha raised a brow.

"Even before it fully developed, the little one is trying to keep mommy and daddy together?"

Inuyasha chuckled. "I guess it is cute, if you look at it from a girls' point of view,"

"So, do I still go to school?" Kagome asked as she rubbed her stomach.

"Yeah, but you'll have a bodyguard,"

"I know that,"

"Which's me." Inuyasha concluded.

Kagome stared at Inuyasha. "Serious?"

"Yeah, you need a bodyguard and the pup doesn't let us separate for a long period of time. Akira, Sesshomaru and father will look after the Ashi Empire while I 'bodyguard' you." Inuyasha said.

Kagome squealed. "Wai, that's so cool!"

"Calm down,"

Kagome giggled as she took a few breaths. "But that's so cool! Hehe,"

"We would have gotten Kikyo to enroll with you but the pup wouldn't like that."

Kagome laughed even harder. "I don't think Junior would like that."

Inuyasha smiled. "Mom called in to your school and told them you're not coming today, you feel like you can get up and walk?"

"Probably,"

"Or I can carry you."

Kagome laughed. "I can walk,"

Inuyasha helped Kagome out of bed and she noticed she was wearing her school uniform. "And they didn't change me into a hospital robe because…?"

"Because I would rip their eyes out. Nobody looks at my mate except me,"

Kagome blushed 24 shades of red. "So- uh… what now?"

"Dad, Akira and Sesshomaru are at the Ashi Empire, mom, Korari and Midoriko are at your place, Miroku, Sango and Kikyo are chilling, Souta and Kohaku are at school as well as Shiori and Shippo. We have to go check with your mom before I take you out."

"Oh yay!" Kagome grinned. Inuyasha held her hand, feeling very secure that his mate was ok.

"Christmas is near," Kagome said.

"In three weeks," Inuyasha grinned.

"So?"

"So what?" Inuyasha asked.

"Aren't we gonna do anything?"

"Get a tree, open presents, sleep, dad dresses up as the fat man for Shippo."

"You mean Santa?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, that thing."

"I want you to dress up as Santa this year Yash," Kagome grinned.

"OI WHAT?" He roared.

"Gives you a chance to practice for your kids."

"I am not fucking exposing my kids to some fat looser who fucking smokes a pipe in the Night before Christmas."

"They're little, they'll believe that the presents we buy them are from Santa."

"Keh,"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So when are you going to get Takahashi's wife?" Muso asked Naraku.

"I was hoping during her school days but now that Yash is guarding her, I think Christmas is more appropriate," Naraku smirked.

"Christmas?" Kagura asked.

"Yes, besides I have a little spy watching over Kagome," Naraku smirked.

"Who's that?" Goshinki asked.

"Hojo Asuki,"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha and Kagome checked in with Korari, Izayoi and Midoriko. The three women fussed over Kagome until they finally agreed with the pup reacting to the fight they had earlier that day.

"So are you two going to go out now?" Korari asked.

"Yeah," Inuyasha said.

"Don't fight," Midoriko warned. The two laughed as they left.

"Nice, a day to our selves, I have every bit planned Kagome," Inuyasha smirked.

"I can't wait.

Firstly, Inuyasha took Kagome to a movie, a nice romantic one.

**(Just assume Titanic is back in Theaters… LOL)**

"Titanic! Ah wai!" Kagome shrieked as they took their seats.

"Leonardo Di Caprio is hot!" Kagome grinned.

"Hotter than me?" Inuyasha raised a brow.

"Nobody is hotter than you," She contentedly pecked his cheek.

"Glad to know babe,"

They watched Titanic and then went out to have lunch. Kagome was still in her school uniform. They went to a fancy restaurant that Inuyasha placed reservations in earlier.

"Table for two, Reservations for Takahashi," Inuyasha said. The lady nodded as she led them to the back of the restaurant where there was beautiful paintings on the wall and a nice quiet area.

'Should I tell her I love her?' Inuyasha thought. The two looked at their menus and ordered. Kagome got fried rice, shrimp, chicken balls, a glass of coke and a small bowl of noodles. Inuyasha got a steak, a shrimp cocktail, and in his words 'many food'.

"How is steak manly?" Kagome asked raising a brow.

"Because a little wimpy girl like you could never finish it." Inuyasha grinned.

"Oh you're asking for it,"

Inuyasha chuckled.

Their orders came back and the two started eating, Kagome making sure not to force things down, in case her pup reacted.

"Kagome, I- uh- I want to tell you something." Inuyasha said.

Kagome looked up at him. "Yes?" She smiled.

'It's now or never Inuyasha, tell her you love her,' he thought.

"Kagome," He said.

She nodded.

"I- I- I-"

* * *

**END OF CHAP… HATE ME MY FRIENDS HATE ME… HAH! I'm hyper…**

**Now you must wait… for…**

**The…**

**Next…**

**CHAPTER!**

**Stay tuned!**

**Lub**

**Sakura**


	21. United At Last

**Ohh… haha what shall I make Inuyasha say? MUWAHAHA!**

**Title:** Business over Family

**Summary:** Kagome's Youkai step dad has decided to get Kagome married to the notorious Inuyasha for a business merger. In the year that they are married, can a Gang leader and a Hyper schoolgirl get along? Or kill each other?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha… sadly… Rumiko Takahashi does… -sob-

**Genre:** Romance/Angst

**Rating:** M

**Age:** Kagome 18----Inuyasha 22

**Time for the uptight ride to begin…**

----**Chapter 21:** United At Last

"I- I- I-"

Kagome stared at him as he kept on saying I.

"I-" Oh great, his cell phone rang. Inuyasha growled as he picked up the phone and looked at the number seeing it was Sesshomaru.

"What?"

"Bring Kagome back home early, we don't want to stress out the pup."

"Is that all you fucking called to say?"

"What, are you gonna tell her you love her or something?" Sesshomaru joked.

"In fact I was." Inuyasha said as he hung up.

'Oh wow, I'm good.' Sesshomaru grinned as he hung up too.

"So, what were you going to say?" Kagome asked her husband as she ate her noodles.

"I- Kagome, you see I-"

"Excuse me sir," came a meek voice. Inuyasha whirled around to see the waitress standing there.

"Yes?" He growled.

"Is there anything you would like?"

"I would fucking like for you to leave us alone!"

The waitress squeaked before power walking off.

"What is wrong with you?" Kagome asked getting annoying.

"Everybody keeps damn interrupting me every time I fucking try to say I love you."

Kagome stopped her spoon mid-way to look at her mate. 'Oh my god, did he just… did he?'

Inuyasha finally realized he said it and looked at Kagome.

"You- you love me?" Kagome whispered.

Inuyasha sighed and nodded. "Yeah, Kagome I love you."

'What month pregnancy am I in? A month in a half right… oh great… mood swings!' Kagome thought as she had little balls of tears in the corners of her eyes. "You love me," she breathed.

"Kagome," Inuyasha panicked as he got out of his chair and walked towards her. Kagome wrapped her arms around his waist and dug her face into his abs. "I love you too," She whispered. If it weren't for his ears, Inuyasha would never have caught that.

He went down to his knees and hugged Kagome. "Hey, calm down."

"I can't! Damn emotions." Kagome sniffled as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Inuyasha rubbed her back up and down, trying to soothe his crying wife. 'I love you,' he thought, however Kagome voiced it.

"I love you," She murmured. Inuyasha kissed her temple before pulling back. "I love you too."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that evening, the Takahashi couple arrived back home, hand in hand, both of them glowing, especially Kagome.

"Oh I can't wait for genders." Kagome grinned. Inuyasha wrapped his arm around her waist and nuzzled her neck. "I hope it's a girl," He murmured.

"Why?" Kagome breathed.

"So she can look exactly like you." He breathed.

Kagome blushed as they walked inside to find Akira, Korari, Izayoi, Inutaisho, Midoriko, Sesshomaru, Rin, Miroku, Sango, Kikyo, Kohaku and Souta sitting on the couch talking.

"Hey!" Sango squealed.

"KAGOME!" Kikyo grinned as she jumped up and hugged Kagome.

"Did you stress Junior?" Sango asked.

"Nope," Kagome smiled.

"Did you feed Junior?" Kikyo asked.

"What are you high? Of course!" Kagome grinned.

"GREAT! Now follow me," Kikyo said as she led Kagome to the kitchen.

"Oh no, Kikyo has been cooking." Inuyasha grinned.

"Shut it Yash!" Kikyo yelled as she gave a spoon of some unknown food to Kagome. "Try it Kag,"

Kagome gulped as she saw her family walk in. "Do I have to?" she asked.

Izayoi laughed. "If you want to,"

"I double dog dare you Kag," Miroku said.

"Shut it Houshi." Kagome glared at her cousin. Miroku chuckled as Kagome took the spoon and ate it.

"Oh wow, Kikyo this is good." Kagome said. Inuyasha sat down beside her as she spooned one into his mouth. "It is good." Inuyasha said.

"What is it?" Miroku asked, really curious.

"Ground beef, and milk… though the ground beef and some fuzzy green stuff on it."

Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other before lunging at the sink, puking out their stomachs.

"STUPID! THAT'S MOLD!" Inuyasha growled.

"Oops?" Kikyo said.

"Idiot," Souta murmured.

"Well it's not my fault! Sango told me it was extra ingredients." Kikyo said with little tears in her eyes.

"You are 18 and you still do not know what mold is? Idiot!" Kohaku said to his niece.

"SHUT UP!" Kikyo sniffled as she sank to her knees crying.

"If I weren't so sure, I'd say Kikyo was pregnant, not Kagome." Inuyasha said sighing.

"Fuck off Yash!" Kikyo sobbed.

"Aw sweetie, it was just mold. Please stop crying, or else I'll start –cry- crying." Kagome said with tears in her eyes.

"Oh fuck, Kikyo shut up with the crying!" Inuyasha said, panicking seeing his mate with tears in her eyes.

Kikyo pouted as she got up, all her tears gone. "You guys are so mean!"

"We love you Kikyo," Miroku shot her a flashy grin.

"Hentai!" Sango screamed.

"I was so not being perverted!" Miroku defended.

"You were implying." Sango murmured.

"What was that? Something about implants?" Miroku grinned.

"Oh, ouch." Souta winced when he saw Sango knock out Miroku.

"Deserved it." Rin smiled.

"If you don't mind, we're going to bed." Inuyasha said as he led his wife up the stairs.

"They are so in love, they should tell each other." Inutaisho said.

**(If only he knew… HAH!)**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha and Kagome made it to their bedroom and Kagome changed into her night gown while Inuyasha changed into his boxers. Kagome sat on the bed as she rubbed her stomach. In two weeks time it would be her second month pregnancy and that's when everybody (demons and hanyou) could smell her baby's gender. Then a week after that is Christmas.

Kagome lay down in the bed as Inuyasha walked out, he shut the door and climbed into bed right after Kagome. He wrapped an arm around her waist and nuzzled her neck. "When should we tell everybody?" He breathed into her neck, creating a chill to run down her spine.

"When you want to,"

"Then not yet." He whispered.

"When?" She breathed.

"When I think it's time."

Kagome giggled a bit as Inuyasha rubbed circles on her belly. Kagome put a hand over his as he controlled both their hands to rub circles on her some what exploded stomach. "I can't wait for the baby," He whispered, "it'll be wonderful."

"You're dreaming of the kid already?" Kagome asked smiling.

"Who can't? I'm excited, I'm gonna be a father." Inuyasha said… then it dawned to him. "I'm gonna be a father."

"Gee Sherlock, what did you think you'd be when Junior is born?" Kagome asked raising a brow.

"I dunno, I just never knew I'd be a father."

"You're an idiot Takahashi," Kagome giggled.

"But isn't that why you love me, _Higurashi_?"

"Ah," Kagome placed her fingers on his lips. "Mrs. Inuyasha Takahashi."

**Mild Lemon**

Inuyasha's breathe quickened hearing her say that. Somehow, that just affected him. Inuyasha pulled Kagome to his chest and pressed his lips against hers, his tongue instantly running over her bottom lip. Kagome wrapped her arms around his shoulder and pulled his head in tighter towards her head. She opened her mouth slightly and Inuyasha entered, giving a sensual blast to both the participants of the intense kiss.

All this confused Inuyasha. Just five months ago he was proclaimed to marry this woman. He got engaged to her, married her and got her pregnant. Now, he was having a heavy make out session when just a few hours ago, he told her he loved her.

'God, you must've been high when you wrote out my destiny paper.' Inuyasha thought as Kagome ran her fingers down his bare chest. He caught her hand in his and slowly made her wrap it around his torso. Kagome pulled back and took a few good breathes of air before kissing his jaw-line all the way down to his neck. Inuyasha fumbled around until his hands managed to pin her shoulders. He was above her now, he wasn't sitting on her, just hovering above her. Kagome raised a brow as Inuyasha pulled her up and pressed his lips against hers.

Kagome ran her fingers down his back as she allowed his mouth to dominate her. Inuyasha's tongue fought against Kagomes tongue, trying to battle for dominance. Kagome surrendered as his tongue explored her mouth. He fumbled with her top and managed to rip it off, revealing a naked upper body for Kagome. Kagome arched her back when he returned to kiss her lips, her breasts crushing against his bare chest. Inuyasha loved the feelings of her rock hard erect nipples press against his body.

He then lay her back down, and started kissing down her collarbone down to her upper breast area. He trailed his tongue down between the valley before kissing the soft skin around her left nipple. Kagome moaned as she ran her fingers through his thick hair, she felt herself go wet in her sacred area, just feeling him handle her so. Inuyasha softly took her nipple in his mouth and started lightly sucking it. Kagome started breathing heavily as she felt his hard member press against her left thigh from in his boxers.

Inuyasha was in seventh heaven. He had a lovely mate (wife), he was to be a father and now he was having such a precious moment with her. What more could a man want? Minus the fact that he owns half of the Ashi empire and that he's a multi billionaire. Inuyasha started kissing back up and nibbled on her right earlobe. Kagome traced his abs as he resumed kissing her lips. Kagome kissed him back but then suddenly pushed him off.

"Wha?" He asked.

Kagome yawned loudly before looking at him sheepishly. "Sorry?"

**End**

"Tired eh?" He asked softly as he helped her put her top back on.

"Very tired," Kagome murmured as she regretted the fact that being pregnant took so much out of her. "I'm sorry."

"No need, we'll just wait until Junior is born."

"Or a few years after Junior is born," Kagome murmured.

"Or just dump Junior with Miroku and Sango, they need experience."

"With Hanyou babies?" Kagome asked raising a brow.

Inuyasha chuckled. "Sleep my Kagome,"

Kagome yawned as she kissed the corner of his mouth. "Night, my love."

Inuyasha smiled, wondering what he did in his last lifetime that made God give him such an angel.

* * *

**Eheh, since the first time Inuyasha and Kagome mated I didn't give you a lemon, I decided a mild one should be ok. Yeah so what did you think? It's not a long chapter but my Naraku evilness starts soon… MUWAHAH! Oh yesh, story ending soon, give me about 6 more chapters!**

**Lub**

**Sakura**


	22. Under his Nose

**Love, -sigh-!**

**Title:** Business over Family

**Summary:** Kagome's Youkai step dad has decided to get Kagome married to the notorious Inuyasha for a business merger. In the year that they are married, can a Gang leader and a Hyper schoolgirl get along? Or kill each other?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha… sadly… Rumiko Takahashi does… -sob-

**Genre:** Romance/Angst

**Age:** Kagome 18----Inuyasha 22

**Time for the uptight ride to begin…**

----**Chapter 22:** Under his Nose

Inuyasha smiled, wondering what he did in his last lifetime that made God give him such an angel.

It was now the next day, which only meant one thing… School for Kagome. Inuyasha slowly got out of bed when the alarm clock rung and he realized that his brother and father would go to work today, he had some body guarding to do. He can't let Naraku get his wife could he?

Inuyasha decided he'd let his now almost two month pregnant wife sleep in for a little while longer. Inuyasha went to take a shower and to brush his teeth. He put on black sweat pants and a wife beater before walking out with his hair tied in a low ponytail. He had blow dried it 80 percent. He walked over to the bed and slightly shook his angel awake.

"Kagome, hey Angel." He said softly.

"Unnh, what is it Inuyasha?" Kagome moaned.

"You have school today,"

"Oh no, can we get into another fight?" Kagome murmured.

"Why?"

"So the pup can react and I can stay home."

Inuyasha chuckled. "No can do Angel,"

Kagome groaned as she sat up, rubbing the sleep away from her eyes. Inuyasha chuckled as he helped her off of the bed. Kagome slumped into the bathroom and rubbed her stomach. She saw that it pretty much looked like a 4 month pregnant woman.

"Why is my stomach twice as big?" Kagome asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, my stomach shouldn't be this big, even for a pregnant woman with a hanyou. Mama had Akimi and she wasn't this big around two months."

Inuyasha frowned, she was right. "We'll have to wait until next week to read the genders."

Kagome nodded as she walked into the shower. Inuyasha glared at her school uniform that was hanging on the door. 'She is not wearing that skimpy fuck to school. She's almost two months pregnant.' He thought as he took it off the hanger. He made a quick phone call to her school and told them that Takahashi Kagome will be wearing normal clothes due to pregnancy.

The school, since the Ashi Empire was the biggest in all of Japan by far, agreed right away.

Kagome came out of the washroom, wrapped in a towel. Her hair was dry and was flowing out behind her.

"Why'd you take my uniform off of the door?" Kagome asked.

"You're pregnant; I'm not letting you wear that."

"Then what do I wear?" Kagome asked.

"Anything else, I called up the school, you can wear whatever Angel." He said smiling. Kagome laughed as she place a soft kiss on his lips. "You know I love you," Kagome grinned.

"I love you too," He said. He then gave her butt a soft pat as she squealed. "Inu-bunny!" She grinned.

"Ah Kagome!" He moaned. Kagome giggled as she walked into the walk-in closet and chose a long loose white skirt and a semi baggy semi tight pink shirt. She walked out wearing flip flops and walked downstairs to find her husband eating breakfast.

Kagome had small balls of tears in her eyes and Inuyasha smelt them. His ears moved to her direction as Kagome fell to her knees crying.

"Kagome!" He said as he ran towards her and hugged her.

"You evil evil man!" She cried.

"What?" He asked, confused.

"You're eating breakfast without me." She cried.

Izayoi and Rin looked at each other before silently confirming it was the hormones. Inutaisho and Sesshomaru already went to work.

"Kagome, Angel…" Inuyasha said, calling Kagome Angel, a new nickname for her.

"You hate me don't you?" She sobbed.

"No, no I don't." He said desperately. "I love you dearly Angel, please stop crying."

Izayoi found it funny that her son, the great Hanyou Inuyasha was brought down to begging his mate to stop crying.

Within two seconds, Kagome stopped crying and smiled up at Inuyasha. "Ok, you love me!" She sung as she got up and started to eat what Inuyasha left.

'Oh wow, remind me never to get her pregnant.' Inuyasha thought as he sat down beside her.

"So what do we do today?" Rin asked Izayoi.

"Slouch around or go visit Midoriko and Korari,"

"We'll visit the Higurahsi's." Rin said.

"Oh, can I go after schools out?" Kagome asked.

"Sure." Izayoi smiled warmly.

Inuyasha and Kagome finished their breakfast before going to his car. Inuyasha opened the door for his mate and she smiled at him before getting in. Inuyasha ran to his side before getting into the car and closing the door.

"How long are you staying in school for?" Inuyasha asked.

"When you want me to pull out."

"Then you're pulling out when you're 4 months in."

"Why?"

"Because you're pregnant for 6 months only and at 4 months, you only have two months before the pup is born."

Kagome nodded, knowing that he did have a point. Kagome looked out the window, sighing contently. All of this was so amazing, it was like yesterday, she first met Inuyasha and her father said that she was gonna marry him.

_Their drinks came and Kagome started drinking her coke._

"_And the only way to beat Naraku is a merger." Akira proposed._

"_Then you agree Akira?" Inutaisho asked, smiling._

"_I agree. Kagome and Inuyasha are to be wed."_

"_SAY WHAT?" Inuyasha boomed._

_Kagome started choking on her coke._

"What's so funny Angel?" Inuyasha asked his mate when he heard her laugh.

"Nothing, just remembering when Inutaisho and father said we were gonna get married."

Inuyasha chuckled. "Oh that day, yeah that was one helluva day."

"You were so pissed when the announcement came." Kagome said.

"Yeah well, you were a wench then,"

"Excuse me?"

"You still are a wench," Inuyasha grinned, "only difference is, you're my wench."

Kagome blushed a beautiful shade of crimson as Inuyasha laughed. "No need to blush Angel,"

"When did this Angel thing start?" Kagome asked raising a brow.

"I can't really address a divine such as you informally can I? So I shall address you with the proper respect, Madame Angel."

"You are hanging out with Kouga and Miroku way too much." Kagome murmured.

"You know you love me."

"You're lucky I do." Kagome laughed.

They arrived at school just as the warning bell rung. Inuyasha checked into the office and got a visitors pass before the two made their way to Kagome's first period class, Math.

"Good Morning class," the teacher said.

"Morning Totosai-sensei," The class replied. The old man adjusted his glasses and noticed Kagome and Inuyasha standing outside of the class room. He smiled an elderly smile before turning back to his class.

"I am proud to welcome Takahashi Kagome back to our class," He said. Hojo smirked, him being in Kagome's class but Eri squealed, her too being in this class.

"Kagome will have her husband, Takahashi Inuyasha to personally bodyguard her throughout the day."

The two walked in and Kagome smiled to all of her friends.

"KAGOME!" Eri hollered as she launched at Kagome, however Inuyasha appeared in front of Eri and held her off.

"Eh?"

"Kagome is two months pregnant and if you guys have half a brain, demonic babies grow faster so Kagome is pregnant for only 6 months." Inuyasha growled.

"SIX MONTHS? Remind me to mate a demon." Eri hooted.

"Eri!" Kagome said.

"What? I don't wanna lug my husbands' brat around for 9 months."

The class laughed at Eri's confession.

"Ok class, calm down. Takahashi," Totosai turned to Inuyasha, "Kagome has a free desk beside hers, if you wish to take that."

"Yeah sure," He said as he wrapped his arm around Kagome's waist and took her to their seat.

"Now, today we are starting masters' algebra."

The class moaned.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was now lunch and the cafeteria was crowded, more than usual. Kagome sighed as she tried to shove her way through, only to be lifted into the arms of her mate. Inuyasha picked her up bridal style and quickly leapt through the cafeteria to the main exit gates. Kagome giggled and noticed Hojo, Yuka, Ayumi and Eri running behind her.

"Yeah uh, the girls and Hojo are behind us."

"Let them run," Inuyasha said huskily as he made it to a Sakura tree.

He sat down and settled Kagome comfortably on his lap. Kagome kissed his jaw as he nuzzled her neck. "Hey Kagome?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you,"

Kagome giggled as she pressed her lips firmly against his. Inuyasha placed his hand on the back of her head, pushing her against him as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He nibbled the bottom of her mouth as Kagome ran her tongue over his lips. Inuyasha's chest started rumbling as he felt her hands caress his fuzzy appendages. Kagome moaned as she felt his hand rub her back up and down. Their tongues touched as Inuyasha dominated her, shattering everything around Kagome, making her vulnerable to him… and only him.

"Ahem," came a girlish guy voice.

"What is it Hobo?" Inuyasha growled as he pressed his forehead against Kagome's forehead.

"This isn't a make out area."

"Just because I have a sexy wife, and you don't, don't take your anger out on us." Inuyasha said as he nibbled Kagome's earlobe.

"I can get a girl better than Kagome any day." Hojo said smugly. That was it for Inuyasha, he gently placed Kagome on the ground before jumping up and grabbing Hojo by the neck.

"Nobody is better than my Kagome, and you better believe it Homo. You can't get an old lady's sympathy; I hardly doubt a sane woman will pity you enough to date you. Why don't you be a good fucking mama's boy and leave me the fuck alone before I tear you to itty fucking bitty shreds!"

Hojo struggled until Kagome got up and gently placed a hand on Inuyasha's arm. "Leave him alone Inuyasha, he's not worth it." She murmured.

Inuyasha growled as he let go of Hojo. "Beat it Hoho!"

"Name's HOJO!" He roared. Kagome rubbed her forehead.

"What's wrong?" Inuyasha's gaze snapped towards Kagome, totally forgetting the bastard mama's boy standing in front of him.

"Nothing, I'm going to the bathroom. I'll be back in a few minutes." Kagome said as she kissed his cheek before quickly walking off.

"Beat it Haha," Inuyasha roared as he saw that Hojo still stood there.

"Fine," Hojo shrugged before leaving. He was in a secluded area before he took out his cell phone.

"Hello, Naraku-sama?" He said.

"What is it Hojo?"

"Kagome's in the girls bathroom right now, send in Kagura."

"Good job Hojo." Naraku said before hanging up.

"Kagura," He called he cell phone.

"Yes?"

"Kagome is in the bathroom."

"Which one?"

"Whatever fucking one it is, how many damn girls bathrooms are there in a petty high school?"

Kagura growled before hanging up. She got off of Goshinki's motorcycle before quickly walking into the school. She noticed a girls bathroom by the cafeteria and assumed it would be the one Kagome was in.

Her suspicions were correct. Kagome was splashing water on her face.

'Damn Hojo, why is he such a dense loser?' she thought. The entire Inuyasha versus Hojo thing really gave her a splitting head ache and she doubted it was junior.

To Kagura's glee, the washroom was empty, besides her and Kagome.

She quietly walked to Kagome who noticed her too late. Kagura pressed an alchoholic cloth against Kagome's mouth which caused her to go unconscious. Kagura, being a wind sorceress, summoned her feather and placed Kagome on it and opened the door, controlling her feather to follow her. She went outside to find Hojo and Goshinki on the bike.

"GO!" She roared as she got on the feather and started to fly off.

Inuyasha was getting impatient and growled. It had been 10 minutes and Kagome still wasn't back. He got up, deciding to go after his wife, until his phone ringing caused him to get side tracked. It was Kagome's cell number.

"Kagome?" He said worriedly.

"Wrong," Came the voice of Kagura.

"What the fuck? WHO ARE YOU?"

"Kagura, part of the Incarnations. You might already know me. To think we stole Takahashi Kagome from right under your nose Takahashi, shame you couldn't take care of Kagome better."

"WHAT?" Inuyasha roared, causing everybody to look at him.

"Go home, relax, Naraku will contact you for the ransom."

"FUCK YOU! WHERE IS KAGOME?" He roared.

"You should watch enough suspense dramas to know that I won't tell you and you won't get any answers until Naraku contacts you. Oh and don't bother sniffing us out, Goshinki's specialty is to hide our scents." Kagura laughed as she hung up.

"NO! NOOO!" Inuyasha roared as he started running to his car.

'How could they? HOW COULD I?' he thought as he zoomed through the streets all the way to the Ashi Empire.

'Right under my nose,'

* * *

**Hate me! Lub me!... Ebil me? Ehehe… yeah so… did you like it?**

**Stay tuned to find out what happens guys but I will give you a lil thing to NOT look forward too…**

**Kagome doesn't return as soon as you think…**

**With Lub,**

**Sakura**


	23. Triplets, Montreal and so much more

**Ok so what now? I have so much planned for the next 4 chapters, it's not funny…**

**Title:** Business over Family

**Summary:** Kagome's Youkai step dad has decided to get Kagome married to the notorious Inuyasha for a business merger. In the year that they are married, can a Gang leader and a Hyper schoolgirl get along? Or kill each other?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha… sadly… Rumiko Takahashi does… -sob-

**Genre:** Romance/Angst

**Age:** Kagome 18----Inuyasha 22

**Time for the uptight ride to begin…**

----**Chapter 23:** Triplets, Montreal and so much more

'Right under my nose,'

Inuyasha sped through the streets and (thank god) no police cars seemed to have noticed. He quickly somehow stopped his car in front of the entrance and ran in. He finally got his brain working and called up the gang.

"Kaijinbou? This is Yash," Inuyasha growled.

"Oh hey Yash, how's it hanging?"

"Shut up and gather up all of the Demons. Those mother fucking Incarnations got Kagome. I'm at the empire right now getting dad and Sesshomaru. Make sure you get Akira, Miroku and Kouga, those three can seriously do some damage."

"Miroku? You mean Kagome's cousin?" Kaijinbou said in a serious voice.

"Yeah him, and make sure to get Ginta and Hakkaku to do tracking on Kagome, pinpoint her location."

"How the fuck do we do that?"

"The wedding ring has a tracker in it. Ginta and Hakkaku can locate her. And last fucking thing, **DO NOT** tell my mother, Rin or Korari."

"Even Kagome's aunt?"

"Well duh! If you ain't telling my mom or her mom, what makes you fucking think you can tell Midoriko? You're a fucking dumb ass! Hurry the hell up and get every damn thing I told you ready! I swear if I do not get Kagome back, I will murder each and every damn one of you!" Inuyasha growled low, his demon blood starting to boil.

"H-hai!" Kaijinbou said as he hung up, rushing to get everything prepared. Inuyasha glared at Yuri, the secretary before getting into the open elevator. Inutaisho was on floor 52, the top floor and Sesshomaru was on floor 49. Might as well go to the conference room, since Inuyasha knew that they were in one at the moment. Conference room was on floor 32.

The door opened on floor 32 and Inuyasha ripped his way out, pushing old ladies and young men alike to get to his father and brother. He crashed open the conference door to indeed find his father standing in front of a projector.

"Inuyasha," Inutaisho beamed.

"He- he- he got Kagome!" Inuyasha said his heart racing. He had no idea what to do. Goshinki hid their scents so Inuyasha did the next best thing. He slumped up against the wall as his brother rushed to him. The next best thing? Depend on his brother and father.

"He, you mean Onigumo?" Sesshomaru growled. He too was an inu-youkai and it disgusted him to think that any self respecting demon would touch an inu-youkai mate.

'Then again, Naraku ain't self respecting.' He thought as he helped his brother to go sit down on a chair.

"I contacted Kaijinbou and told him to get every fuck ready. The tracer in her ring is probably still working so Ginta and Hakkaku are on that. Kaijinbou is gonna contact Miroku and Akira."

Inutaisho nodded as he took out his cell phone. Sesshomaru gave his brother some water and some of the men around the room started murmuring about all of this.

"Did you tell Izayoi, Midoriko and Korari?" Inutaisho asked.

"No, told Kaijinbou not to tell 'em." Inuyasha said as he thankfully guzzled down the water. His eyes flashed red twice before calming down. If Inuyasha did not get his mate back by sundown, he will go on a murder rampage. Nobody touched his Kagome, **nobody**.

* * *

Kagome's eyes were watering as she felt her hands tied behind her back, her mouth gagged and a blindfold over her eyes. She thanked god that nothing was impacting her stomach, well at least she hoped nothing _had _impacted her stomach. She started struggling.

"Stop fucking struggling," came a loud whisper. Kagome stopped and whipped her head in the direction the voice came from. Kagura growled as Hojo took off the blindfold. They were now in the back of a white minivan with Goshinki driving up front.

Kagome's eyes widened recognizing Hojo. He was grinning at her, his eyes twinkling with evil. Kagome started struggling even more and Kagura rolled her eyes. She got up and took the gag out of Kagome's mouth, allowing the poor girl to cough a little bit. Kagura wasn't all that bitchy, unlike Naraku and them lot so she allowed Kagome to drink some mineral water.

"No," Kagome said hoarsely.

"No?" Kagura raised a brow.

"I'm not drinking that! You could have- have- poisoned it!" Kagome shot. Her mouth was dry, her throat was dry, her body ached and her stomach- somehow her stomach was still intact.

Kagome sighed as she rolled her eyes again. "Poisoned it? We're holding you as ransom. I hardly think a ransom victim should die anytime soon."

"It could have something to affect the pup!" Kagome said.

"Pup?" Kagura raised a brow.

"You- didn't- you didn't know?" Kagome breathed.

"Oh silly girl, of course I knew you're pregnant, I just didn't assume Takahashi would be so stupid and wait to smell the gender. If you're pregnant with a hanyou or demon, you can get an ultrasound by a month and a half. You could have gotten one done two weeks." Kagura grinned holding an envelope in her hands.

"Oh my god. You got one done?" Kagome raised a brow.

"We didn't go to a hospital if that's what you're thinking. Now drink this damn water before I seriously get pissed. I ain't about to let our victim die from dehydration." Kagura growled.

Kagome glared at Kagura but moved her head away from her when Kagura attempted to push the bottle against Kagome's lips. Kagura sighed and threw the bottle away, not frankly caring if Kagome didn't drink it or not.

"Whatever, if you want to deprive the pups of water, so be it." Kagura said.

"Pups?" Kagome echoed, her entire being shaking on those words.

"I still cannot believe Takahashi is that stupid."

Goshinki laughed at his sisters words. "Leave him be Kagura, the guy's already lost his mate and his three pups."

"THREE?" Kagome shrieked. "Triplets? How the hell do you guys know all his?"

Hojo growled. "Shut up Kagome,"

"DON'T!" Kagome breathed glaring at Hojo, "You have no damn right to say my name. I'm simply Takahashi to you." Kagome growled. Hojo shrugged and sat down glaring at Kagura and Kagome.

Kagome whipped her attention back at Kagura. "How did you find out that I was pregnant with triplets?" she demanded

"I didn't, god you people!" Kagura grumbled as she sat up on her seat, glaring at Kagome who was slouched up against the floor.

"Then what the hell is in that envelope and how do you know I'm pregnant with triplets!" Kagome said, her heart beat rising. She felt something squirm in her stomach and she knew that was more than butterflies. Her eyes widened as she felt a kick- one of her pups just kicked.

"Wha-"

"Listen Takahashi," Kagura growled, "we have been traveling for some time. We aren't even in Japan any longer. Naraku and the Incarnations have left ahead of us and right now we're driving to our private airport. We have been going in stealth and undercover the entire time, trying to get you out of the stupid continent. Now I fucking suggest you shut up or my damn fist will show you!"

"Not in Japan, how long have I been out for?" Kagome asked her heart beat increasing even more.

"A week," Kagura grinned.

"A wee- oh my god, I'm in my second month." Kagome breathed.

"Exactly, Goshinki and I smelt it in you. This envelope has a bunch of legal documents Naraku wants. Now you shut up and sit there or I'll chuck you out of the car and let the desert rats get you."

"Where the hell are we anyways?" Kagome asked.

"Cairo, Egypt."

* * *

The past week has been hell. Firstly, Inutaisho got the police involved in this kidnapping case. Inuyasha was in overdrive, getting guns, weapons and everything else the gang needed to get his wife back. Sesshomaru and his mate Rin were doing the best they could, however Sesshomaru contacted some outside family members.

It was now a week until Christmas and the Takahashi and Higurashi family were hardly in the holiday spirit. Everybody sat inside of the Takahashi mansion, every single one of them sweating in anticipation. The ladies found out eventually and Akimi started wailing, now being a month old, she knew what was going around. Demon intelligence.

"She's pregnant dammit! Pregnant! If Naraku has touched her or the pup I will do more then just murder him!" Inuyasha growled using his hands to gesture very rude gestures.

"What I'm thinking is why he hasn't contacted us yet." Sesshomaru said.

"What I'm figuring out is why our tracer didn't work. It's like they shut down the ring or something." Hakkaku said as Kouga paced with Ayame watching him. Kikyo was crying as Sango tried to comfort her.

The doorbell rang and Inuyasha sprang up to open it to reveal Detective Arashi, the man on this case.

"Detective Arashi," Inutaisho said as the man walked in, holding a pen between his fingers and a plastic bag clutched in his other.

"Takahashi's, Higurashi's." He bowed. Akira glared at him as he held his daughter in his arms. He glanced at his son who was staring dangerously at the man. Souta and Miroku didn't take the news lightly. Souta even consulted Kohaku to teach him how to use a gun. He was ready to empty his bullets into Naraku's guts.

"What have you got?" Sesshomaru asked as he held Rin tightly in his arms.

"This." He held out a smashed wedding ring- Kagome's wedding ring.

"No," Inuyasha breathed as he got up and took the baggy from Arashi.

"Where did you find it?" Akira demanded.

"Near the international airport. Apparently, this letter came with it." Arashi handed it to Inuyasha, who had first rights to read it.

'_Think you can take our rightful position as top empire? Not a chance Takahashi. Trackers, that's last century. Goshinki smashed her ring. Oh but don't worry, Kagome is safe, along with your triplet pups. Naraku will contact you when we get Kagome to him. And just for ref, don't try looking for us; we aren't in Japan any longer. Tootles._

_Kagura'_

His world stopped spinning. His heart stopped breathing. His lung stopped pumping…

'Triplets…?' he questioned himself as he handed the note to Sesshomaru. Inuyasha growled as he punched the sofa, causing it to knock over.

"Triplets? Damn she's right, Kagome's in her second month. They smelt it." Sesshomaru gasped as he looked at his family.

"Kagome's having triplets- and they aren't even in the country."

* * *

They were in a small 4 passenger plane. Kagura and Kagome sat in one aisle with Goshinki and Hojo in the other. Kagura smiled sweetly as Kagome struggled, a gag in her mouth and her hands tied. The pilot was also a part of Naraku's gang and was delighted to find beautiful Kagome Takahashi in their possession.

"So where to Kagura?" he asked.

"Take us up and ask me then." Kagura growled. He shrugged and got the plane started.

Kagura turned to Kagome and shoved a glass of water at her, Kagura took the gag off. "You've been out of water for the past week, drink this." She said, almost tenderly.

Kagome sighed and had no choice. Her pups were kicking her ribs and her throat was scratchy. She drank the water thankfully and rubbed her mouth over her shoulder. Kagura smiled contently before putting the gag on her again.

"So where to Kagura?" the pilot asked.

"Take us to Quebec, Canada."

"Any special area?" the pilot asked.

"Montreal."

* * *

**Short, yes- interesting, very- fans wanting to murder me? Definitely! Ack, it'll get better, I swear it will--- maybe not?**

**Lub**

**Sakura**

**-runs outta my bedroom-**


	24. Dangerous Red Eyes

**-grins- don't you just LOVE it when Inuyasha gets all "protective and possessive"? Man I sure do! And on a comment that I got –clears throat- somebody mentioned that I tended to do kidnapping scenes in my stories a lot. Heck, I know I do, but what else can I do? These stories just SCREAM kidnapping. I mean gang related stories, business related stories and them lot just wait for a kidnapping to happen. Other stories, such as magic stories or total romantic sappy stories (I live for romance) call no action at all and doesn't require a kidnapping scene but this story was just waiting for it. I mean you could've figured I was gonna do a kidnapping scene from the first chapter seeing as this IS a gang AND business related fanfic. Anyways my little statement is done, enjoy!**

**Ah yes, and WHY Montreal Quebec. Of all the places in the world? C'mon is there anything WRONG with Montreal? I mean Montreal is pretty far- heck it's REALLY far from Japan. What did you want me to do? New York? Peru? Toronto even? The only reason I did Montreal was because it was stuck in my head. Half my friends live in Montreal, one of my internet sister lives in Montreal and my daddy is thinking of moving to Montreal. Either way, nothing is wrong with Montreal, it's a really nice place. It's just the only city that was trapped in my head when I wrote the previous chapter. I'm sorry if it offended you or something.**

**-goes wide eyed- did I ACTUALLY write that much for an AN? –faints-**

**Title:** Business over Family

**Summary:** Kagome's Youkai step dad has decided to get Kagome married to the notorious Inuyasha for a business merger. In the year that they are married, can a Gang leader and a Hyper schoolgirl get along? Or kill each other?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha… sadly… Rumiko Takahashi does… -sob-

**Genre:** Romance/Angst

**Age:** Kagome 18----Inuyasha 22

**Time for the uptight ride to begin…**

----**Chapter 24:** Dangerous Red Eyes

"Montreal."

* * *

Inuyasha was sitting on the sofa with the entire family around him. Sesshomaru had the note clutched in his hand and was rereading it a few hundred times.

'_Think you can take our rightful position as top empire? Not a chance Takahashi. Trackers, that's last century. Goshinki smashed her ring. Oh but don't worry, Kagome is safe, along with your triplet pups. Naraku will contact you when we get Kagome to him. And just for ref, don't try looking for us; we aren't in Japan any longer. Tootles._

_Kagura'_

"Where the hell could they have gone?" Akira boomed. He was furious that his pup and his future grandpups were not here safe with Inuyasha. He knew what Inuyasha must be feeling, any sane inu-youkai would feel it if their mate was kidnapped. Inu-youkai are very possessive and they don't easily allow any male to touch their mate, only trusted family males.

Inuyasha was quiet; he hadn't said a single word. He hasn't eaten, slept or drank anything in the past week Kagome was missing. Nobody did. Naraku was yet to contact them and Inuyasha was already planning on murdering Naraku, the Incarnations and especially Hojo.

"Has Detective Arashi found anymore clues?" Inutaisho asked as he examined the crushed wedding ring.

"Unfortunately no," Miroku sighed, "we have no leads as to where they might be, no clues, no shit!"

Inuyasha's eyes widened as he looked at Ginta and Hakkaku.

"What is it?" Hakkaku asked.

"Didn't Kagome's cell phone have a build in GPS that was linked to my cell phone?"

Ginta nodded.

"Can't you do some computer crap and link my phone with hers and get her exact coordinates."

"We- we can!" Hakkaku nodded in excitement. Inuyasha pulled out his cell and handed it to Ginta who ran to the far end of the mansion where there was a special room.

"What if it doesn't work?" Rin asked.

"It's the only thing we have for now, so have hope." Kouga said. Ayame had tears in her eyes and Kikyo clutched onto Sango like her life depended on it.

"Triplets?" Kikyo wailed. She was very emotional at the moment, and Sango too didn't feel up to shooting targets either.

"I suggest all of you ladies go to bed, we'll keep going from here. Sesshomaru, contact Detective Arashi, Miroku, go and monitor Ginta and Hakkaku, the rest of you, stay here and we're going to discuss the most possible painful way of torturing Naraku," Inutaisho ordered. Everybody nodded and followed what his instructions were.

* * *

The plane landed in Montreal and Kagura tugged Kagome out of the plane. Kagome winced as she felt the triplets kick her stomach and she knew they wanted their father with them as much as she did.

"Where are you taking me?" Kagome cried.

"To where Naraku is," Goshinki said as they saw a black Benz parked nearby. "That's the car Goshinki," Kagura said. Hojo had a gun in his pocket, in case of emergency. Kagura pushed Kagome into the backseat and sat down beside her. Goshinki and Hojo sat up front and started the car.

"You stay quiet Kagome," Kagura growled. Kagome whimpered as she felt her triplets kick even harder. She wanted them to stop and she wanted Inuyasha with her. Why was Naraku even doing this?"

"Why- why are you doing this?" Kagome asked.

"Your Ashi crap empire took the lead when it was the Spider Mark company that was made to be first. You stole our rightful position so we shall steal Inuyasha's rightful mate." Goshinki growled.

"But what have you to gain from this?" Kagome said softly.

"Takahashi's cooperation is one," Kagura snarled, "and probably top spot if Takahashi agrees to the trade, number 1 for his mate."

'He will, Inuyasha will trade! What kind of loonies kidnaps a pregnant woman for the sake for being number 1?' Kagome thought.

"Are we going to be traveling some more?" Kagome whispered.

"Of course," Kagura grinned, "we're in Montreal for a decoy, but we're going back to Japan in a few days, to keep our trail clean. Takahashi would never suspect us being in Japan."

Kagome blinked back the tears, she wanted Inuyasha with her, she needed him with her. She felt another kick and winced.

'Shh my babies, your daddy will come soon, I promise.' She said mentally as she looked out the window, her hands tied behind her back.

* * *

"YASH!" Ginta roared as he dove into the living room. All the men stood up and looked at Ginta, Hakkaku and Miroku.

"What?" Akira asked. Inuyasha swore he saw red slowly fading into his vision. He blinked a few times but the red wouldn't disappear.

'I'm turning youkai,' he knew the symptoms and for once, he would embrace his youkai, anything to get Kagome back.

"She- they're in- Montreal!" Miroku said. Inuyasha growled. "Good," He said before pushing his father out of the way and running towards the limo.

"Shit! He's going into youkai mode." Inutaisho said. Sesshomaru followed his brother to see him take off with a motor cycle.

"Follow him, we'll contact Arashi," Miroku said. Sesshomaru got onto his bike and followed his brother along with Inutaisho and Akira in a car.

'I will get you back, Kagura will pay for touching, Naraku will pay for taking you.' His youaki roared. He quickly sped, crossing ever speed limit, passing every red light, surpassing every police officer. Right now, all that was on his mind was to get his mate.

To get Kagome.

His pup.

Family.

Inuyasha felt himself pulse and his vision turned red, he felt his claws grow, his fangs grow and his body tense more. He was youkai. His youkai quickly tore across the rode and towards a special airport for Demon gang members only. He ripped off his helmet and pulled the man at the gate by his collar.

"Take me to Montreal," He growled, "NOW!"

The man recognized Inuyasha as his leader and nodded. He looked at the lady at the desk and nodded at her. Sesshomaru, Akira and Inutaisho arrived in time to see Inuyasha running towards the exit to where the planes were. Just the three men reached Inuyasha, his cell rang. He growled, looking at his father, brother an his father-in-law before ripping his phone out.

"WHAT?" He roared.

"Well, well, well, sounds like you're in youkai mode Inuyasha,"

"WHO ARE YOU?" his voice blared. His senses were wild, he wanted to kill the man who touched his Kagome. Kill him.

"Naraku,"

* * *

Kagura, Goshinki and Hojo arrived at the apartment that Naraku was at. They entered with Kagome behind them. Naraku grinned before walking up to Kagome. "Well, well, well, Takahashi Kagome." He said as he placed his hand under her chin. Kagome wrenched her head away from him, breathing heavily.

"You're just as stubborn as your hanyou mate." He growled.

"Don't touch me!" She screamed.

"You're very- delicious Kagome, I must touch you," He said as he grabbed her tender breast. Kagome screamed as he squeezed it before letting you, "in a lot more places than that."

Kagome had tears in her eyes as he took his cell phone out. Kagome completely forgot about her cell phone in her back pocket but that really wouldn't matter, her hands were tied up.

"Well, well, well, sounds like you're in youkai mode Inuyasha,"

Kagome gasped as she heard that this man called her husband.

'Full demon mode?' she thought to herself. That could only mean one thing, Inuyasha only turned full demon when he felt threatened.

'What better way to threaten him than to take his mate?' she thought. Her breast was still hurting, her pups were kicking, her mate was full demon, and she was kidnapped. Can her life get any better.

"Naraku," He grinned.

'He must've lost his senses.' Kagome thought as Kagura pushed her onto the sofa.

"Very funny Inuyasha, now listen. I know you've located Kagome, but I warn you, if you come after us, then she and your pups will be no more. She's fine at the moment, want to talk to her?"

Naraku grinned at Kagome, "No telling him where we are Kagome." Kagome glared at him as Kagura pressed the phone against her ear.

"Inuyasha," She cried.

* * *

Inuyasha heard his mates' voice and his demon blood started to recede. His hanyou took over for that special moment, where he made sure Kagome was ok.

"Kagome," He breathed.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried.

"Are you ok?" He asked as he saw his brother, father and Akira stand there.

"I'm fine, you turned full demon?"

"Yeah and I sure as hell will again! How dare that mother fucker touch you! How dare he!" He seethed, his demon blood boiling again.

"Inuyasha," Kagome cried, "they kicked, the pups kicked."

Inuyasha's heart beat increased even more. 'My pups,'

"I'm coming Kagome! I'm coming to get you."

"Hurry up," Kagome screamed as Naraku took the phone from her.

"Don't you dare touch her!"

"I won't," Naraku grinned, "though her breast is pretty tender at the moment, her milk must be producing."

Inuyasha's blood churned again. 'He touched her,' he thought, his eyes flashing red.

"Well ta ta Inuyasha," Naraku smirked, "I'll call you when I think you're ready to hear what I want in exchange for Kagome."

"NO! NARAKU!" But he hung up. Inuyasha growled as his blood started to boil, his heart pounding.

"We're fucking going to Montreal, I don't fucking care, I'm getting her back." He breathed heavily as he tore into the plane.

The three men followed him, all of them ready to kill Naraku.

* * *

**So what if his demon blood left when he talked to Kagome? He felt better knowing she was ok. Aright, Kagome is kidnapped, Inuyasha is going insane, the pups are uncomfortable and Naraku probably plans on raping her. Oops did I say that? –grins-**

**Stay tuned!**

**Lub,**

**Sakura**


	25. Death Trap

**-nothing to say-**

**Title:** Business over Family

**Summary:** Kagome's Youkai step dad has decided to get Kagome married to the notorious Inuyasha for a business merger. In the year that they are married, can a Gang leader and a Hyper schoolgirl get along? Or kill each other?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha… sadly… Rumiko Takahashi does… -sob-

**Genre:** Romance/Angst

**Age:** Kagome 18----Inuyasha 22

**Time for the uptight ride to begin…**

----**Chapter 25:** Death Trap

The three men followed him, all of them ready to kill Naraku.

* * *

Kagome sat on the sofa, gagged and tied. Kagura, Kanna, Goshinki and Naraku were all talking in front of her. She was now three days into her second month pregnancy and the triplets were developed enough to know what was going on.

'I'm a miko, but now that they've got me tied, I can't do anything!' she growled to herself mentally. She felt so stupid, being careless like that. But who knew Kagura would come into the bathroom and kidnap her? Nobody!

Kagome watched them walk around and talk quietly. Naraku's phone rang and he picked it up, talking in fluent French.

'Where does a Japanese man have time to learn French?' she thought to herself. She shrugged it off and continued to sit still. The slightest movement could harm her triplets and that was a risk she wasn't willing to take.

"Oui **(yes)**," Naraku said.

'I'm assuming that means yes.' Kagome thought dryly to her self.

"Pourquoi **(why)**?" Naraku growled.

'What the hell does porky mean?' Kagome frowned.

"Oui, oui, non **(no)**… Merci beaucoup **(thank you very much)**." And he hung up. He glared at Kagome before going to Musou.

"Watch the wench, I've got some business to attend to."

"Will do," Musou said as he sat down beside Kagome. Naraku left with Hojo and that's when Kagome saw a change of heart.

"Now," Musou said as he untied Kagome's gags and ties. Kagura ran over with a bottle of spring water and handed it to Kagome.

"Wha- what?" Kagome said in a hoarse voice.

"No time to explain, Goshinki get the car ready, we're taking Kagome back to Japan, I swear, Takahashi had better give us the money for this." Kanna said as she took out her mirror. She murmured something and they all saw Naraku and Hojo get into a car.

"Perfect, that buys us 20 minutes to get Kagome on an airplane to Japan and get back, claiming she escaped." Jeromaru said.

Kagome frowned. "What's going on?" She asked.

"Naraku and Hojo are working together and they assume we're working for them." Kagura said as she helped Kagome get up. Kagome winced as Musou went to her other side to support her.

"We heard Naraku's plan on killing you and the pups and taking first in the states. We also overheard him talking to some fellow partners of his and he's also planning on killing all of us, in case we turn our backs to him." Kagura said.

"We decided that it's about time we turn our backs to him. He's the worst scum bag around. That's why we've been treating you with some dignity." Kageromaru said.

Kagome was impressed.

"I called your husband yesterday telling him that we're dropping you off at Japan," Jeromaru explained as they left the building, "he didn't believe us so we gave him the address of this apartment. He's flying to Montreal now. We're to keep you with us until he returns to Japan."

"Why won't he let me go to my family?" Kagome asked.

"Like I said, he doesn't believe us." Jeromaru murmured.

Kagome sighed. She was the victim, she really has nothing to say.

"Drink this, Kagura and Kanna will go with you to Japan. We're staying back to keep Naraku preoccupied until your husband arrives," Musou said.

Kagome smiled and nodded. Kagura, herself, Kanna and Goshinki were in the car and it sped off. Musou cracked his knuckles.

"Phase one, complete, now to keep Naraku away from them."

Jeromaru and Kageromaru sighed. "It's bad enough we're his incarnations, but now he's going to unite with us again."

Musou shrugged. "S'long as that bastard stays away from the Takahashi's, I've got no complaints." He said as they went back inside.

* * *

"Who called?" Sesshomaru asked his brother.

"Musou from the Incarnations," Inuyasha said, "he said that he's against Naraku now and he's bringing Kagome back to Japan."

"You can't believe them that easily." Akira advised his son-in-law.

Inuyasha nodded. "I know. I told him I don't believe him and if he does bring Kagome back, they aren't to go near any of our houses. It's bad enough Kagome and my pups are in danger, I'm not putting anybody else, besides," Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru before smiling just a little bit, "Rin's been a week pregnant."

Sesshomaru chuckled. "I was wondering when you guys would mention that."

"Rin's pregnant, good, now we have to get the youngest Takahashi daughter back!" Inutaisho roared.

Inuyasha sighed and stared out the window. They were only three hours away from Montreal.

* * *

Kagome, Kagura, Kanna and Goshinki all sat on the airplane as it took off. They were on a public airplane this time, so if Naraku tried to track them down, it'd be harder.

"When can I see Inuyasha?" Kagome said quietly.

"As soon as he gets back from Montreal Kagome-san," Kagura said with outmost respect.

Kanna grimaced. "I heard Naraku say he was going to rape Kagome."

Goshinki frowned. "He's sick and twisted." He murmured. Kanna laughed and agreed with her brother.

"How long do you think Inuyasha'll stay in Montreal?" Kagome asked.

"As soon as Musou convinces him that we're good guys, not bad." Kagura said.

"Oh,"

"Listen Kagome-san," Goshinki said, "we're insanely sorry for kidnapping you, but your scent is ok, your pups are fine, you are fine and Naraku can't do anything with Jeromaru, Kageromaru and Musou there."

Kagome frowned. "But you guys are his Incarnations, he can take you back in."

"And then there's Hofo," Kanna said.

Kagome nodded. "Him too."

Kagura sighed. "We have to keep faith in your husband Kagome-san,"

Kagome nodded, praying to god Inuyasha's ok.

* * *

They arrived at Montreal and exited the plane to see three of the incarnations standing before them. 

"Where's Kagome?" Inuyasha ordered.

Musou sighed. "Like I said on the phone, in Japan."

"We want to see your fucking hideout," Sesshomaru bellowed.

"Follow me than, Takahashi-sans and Higurashi-san,"

The four men exchanged questionable glances before following Musou, Jeromaru and Kageromaru to the car.

"You think they're lying?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I smell no scent of lying," Akira murmured.

"They could be telling the truth," Inutaisho agreed.

"I don't fucking care, if Kagome isn't at their hideout and I smell truth in their aura's then I'll believe 'em." Inuyasha growled.

Akira, Sesshomaru and Inutaisho agreed with Inuyasha. If Kagome wasn't at the hideout and the three incarnations still smelt like they were telling the truth, then they'd believe them.

Inuyasha's ears twitched, trying to hear if there were any hidden forces, ready to ambush them.

There wasn't.

They got into a car and Musou drove all the way to the apartment that Kagome was held at. The men entered to find Kagome's scent lingering there, mixed with a few other scents.

"She was here," Inuyasha confirmed

"But Kagura, Kanna and Goshinki took her to Japan, like I said." Musou said. He held his hands up and sighed. "I swear to god we don't have her."

Akira nodded. "We believe you, now time to go back and greet Kagome."

"She had better be in one-piece." Inuyasha glared at Jeromaru.

"I bet she is," came a sneering voice. Everybody whirled around to find Naraku and Hojo standing there.

"You fucking tricked us!" Inuyasha roared at the three incarnations.

"No we didn't!" Musou said.

"He's not lying Inuyasha," Sesshomaru said, "they have fear traced in their scent."

Inuyasha sniffed the air and found that Musou, Jeromaru and Kageromaru are indeed scared of Naraku.

'So they were telling the truth,' he thought as his eyes widened.

"Get them," Naraku ordered.

Jeromaru growled. "Never, you will kill us after you kill the Takahashi's, we'll never listen to you."

Naraku smirked. "That's not your choice, is it." He said as his tentacles flew out.

"WATCH OUT!" Akira roared but it was too late…

A tentacle pierced Inuyasha's chest.

* * *

**It's short and a cliffy… now you gotta say you love me… -runs and hides-**

**A few more chaps till the story finishes!**

**Lub,**

**Sakura**


	26. Death Can't Stop Me

**-sigh- fight scenes, I do suspense, romance and humour best… NOT fighting scenes. Don't blame me if I crap up in the Inuyasha vs Naraku fighting scenes.**

**Title:** Business over Family

**Summary:** Kagome's Youkai step dad has decided to get Kagome married to the notorious Inuyasha for a business merger. In the year that they are married, can a Gang leader and a Hyper schoolgirl get along? Or kill each other?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha… sadly… Rumiko Takahashi does… -sob-

**Genre:** Romance/Angst

**Age:** Kagome 18----Inuyasha 22

**Time for the uptight ride to begin…**

----**Chapter 26:** Death can't stop me

A tentacle pierced Inuyasha's chest.

* * *

"Why couldn't I just call Inuyasha if he didn't believe Musou?" Kagome asked as she unfastened her belt. Kagura handed Kagome a bunch of pillows and she got comfortable.

Gosinki's eyes widened. "We're so stupid! We could have gotten Kagome-san to call Takahashi-san."

Kanna slapped her brother. "Musou was in charge of contacting Takahashi-san, not us."

Kagome turned to Kagura. "I haven't had my vitamins in the past week you kidnapped me. I need my vits,"

Kagura's eyes widened. "Oh no, how long do you think you can go without the vits?"

"Possibly two weeks," Kagome murmured.

"It's already been 10 days since we took you." Goshinki murmured.

"We'll arrive in Japan in time." Kagura nodded.

* * *

"NO!" Inutaisho roared as his son fell to the ground, his eyes wide with a tentacle through his chest.

"Augh!" Inuyasha screamed as Naraku wither his tentacle. "Now that he's out of the way," He smirked as he turned to Sesshomaru, "you're next."

"ARGH NO!" Kageroumaru roared as he launched at Naraku. Akira took that opportunity to rush to his son-in-law. Inutaisho was keeping Naraku busy along with Sesshomaru and Kageroumaru. Musou and Jeromaru were easily keeping Hojo busy.

"Get off me, filthy dogs!" Naraku roared as his tentacles became larger and thicker. Inuyasha winced as he sat up, blood gushing out of his wound, staining his shirt.

"This," He breathed as he leaned on Akira, "is nothing. Sesshomaru," He winced, "once pushed a hole in my stomach when we were younger."

"Sorry!" Sesshomaru said unnecessarily as he dodged some of Naraku's blows.

Inuyasha spat out some blood before tearing off his shirt. The wound wasn't as big and the blood and slowed down reasonably. Inuyasha glared at Naraku, his body pulsating.

"You will pay," He growled menacingly as he allowed his claws to grow, allowed his blood to change, allowed his youkai to take over. Sesshomaru and Inutaisho noticed this and instantly stopped fighting Naraku. Inuyasha knew nobody in his youkai, not even family. He will only recognize his mate and pups, that's it.

"For taking my Kagome, for endangering my pups, you will pay." He growled as his eyes turned red and his pupils dilated. His eyes were a deep set of blue that stood out with the red. Naraku smirked. "Youkai are we," He smirked.

"Very well then, but we fight outside." Naraku said as he broke open the window and jumped out, followed by Inuyasha. Akira, Inutaisho and Sesshomaru wasted no time as they jumped out of the window after him. Kageroumaru went inside Jeromaru and he jumped out the window. Musou sent Hojo a dirty look before hopping out the window.

"STOP SHOWING OFF DAMN DEMONS!" He roared as he ran towards the elevator.

"You should have died," Naraku said as they positioned themselves in front of the building. "That tentacle had poison in it, you should have died, but no matter, I'll will kill you."

Inuyasha flexed his claws before smirking dangerously. "Not even death can stop me," he shot out his eyes flaring, "when it concerns my mate and pups."

Sesshomaru, Akira and Inutaisho were making sure that no passerby's come and get hurt. They wouldn't dare say anything or jump into the fight now, Inuyasha was far stronger and more dangerous in his demonic form. He has no sense of the world what so ever. Inuyasha would even strike Inutaisho if something were to happen. Musou glared at Naraku before turning to Jeromaru. Kageroumaru exited the body and was listening carefully. They nodded before slowly stepping back.

"Prepare to die Naraku," Inuyasha growled as he started to run forward. Naraku's tentacles shot out and he started to ascend into the air because his tentacles gave him height.

"No, you prepare to die!" he roared as another poison tentacle shot out towards Inuyasha.

* * *

The plane was pretty fast in Kagome's opinion. They had arrived in Japan in a matter of day and a half. Kagome was getting restless and so were her pups. They wanted- needed Inuyasha by them. They had been away from him for two weeks almost and it wasn't comfortable.

"Come Kagome-san," Goshinki said as he held his hand out to help her up. Kagome looked at him and ignored him. Probably being mated to Inuyasha for so long, she was only comfortable around select few from the male species. Those select few being her cousin, Miroku, her brother, Souta, her father, Akira, her in-laws, Sesshomaru and Inutaisho and lastly but not least, her mate Inuyasha.

Goshinki sighed. "I guess being the mate to an inu-hanyou, you got some of the inu-youkai intuitions?"

Kagome nodded. "Plus I'm carrying three inu-hanyou babies. Say, can you get genders- no never mind, I want to know what my mate returns."

"But what if-" Kanna started but Kagome shot her a look.

"No, Inuyasha will return, for me, for our pups."

* * *

Unlike the last time, this time Inuyasha dodged the tentacle with perfect precision. He ran forward, jumping off of Naraku's tentacles and managed to punch him square in the jaw. He retracted and stood in front of a wailing Naraku.

"My face! My precious face! You'll pay for touching my face."

Inuyasha scoffed. "Yeah, bastard you'll pay for touching my wife- you'll pay dearly." And the battle had begun. Naraku shot three arrow like tentacles towards Inuyasha who managed to dodge them. Inuyasha leapt off the wall and attempted to kick Naraku but a tentacle intercepted. Inuyasha growled as Naraku punched him in the hole in his chest.

"Hurts, don't it?" He smirked.

"Not as much as this." Inuyasha roared as he elbowed Naraku in the ribs. Somehow Inuyasha managed to appear in front of Naraku and the only thing that kept Inuyasha up in the air was Naraku's tentacles. They were strewn all over so Inuyasha leapt from one to another and managed to dodge all of Naraku's attacks altogether.

"Stay still you fucking flea!" Naraku roared.

"Is your nose loosing it bastard?" Inuyasha boomed. "I'm a dog!"

"Well filthy dog, stop running around and do what I say!"

"You ain't my owner you piece of shit!"

"Oh yes," Naraku sneered, "Kagome is."

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY HER NAME!" Inuyasha roared as his eyes became darker, his youkai fully enveloping him.

"Kagome- Kagome- Kagome- Kagome- Kago-" Inuyasha managed to shove his hand through Naraku's chest. He wiggled his fingers as they popped out of Naraku's back. Naraku gasped as Inuyasha ruthlessly pulled his hand out of his chest. He wrung his hand before leering at Naraku. "Oops, did I do that?"

"Now when does Inuyasha spill jokes when he's youkai?" Sesshomaru asked his father.

"Since his mate was in trouble." Inutaisho replied. Hojo ran out of the building and roared.

"WATCH OUT NARAKU-SAMA!"

"NOW!" Musou roared as Jeromaru pulled out a gun. They both took aim of Naraku's head and fired. Akira, being smart, went in just as the bullet was shot and cut off all his tentacles. The bullets implanted into Naraku's head and he screamed in pain.

"Now, for the final touch," Inuyasha said scathingly. His claws, drenched in blood made it's way up to Naraku's neck.

"AAH!" Naraku screamed as a newly formed tentacle flew towards Inuyasha's back. Sesshomaru jumped forward and used his claws to slice it off. Youkai Inuyasha glanced at Sesshomaru and mentally declared him an ally. Inuyasha then positioned his claw at the side of Naraku's neck and with one swift movement, he slit his throat.

* * *

Goshinki, Kagura and Kanna pulsed. They looked at each other before Kagura placed hand over her chest. Her eyes widened, as she drew in a sharp breath. She looked at Kagura and Kanna and said in a soft voice. "Naraku's dead,"

Kagome looked at them as they felt their hearts beat. "Takahashi-san killed Naraku," Goshinki told the 'captive.'

Kagome's eyes widened as she searched their eyes, they were telling the truth.

"Let's take you back to our empire; since," Kagura grinned, "I'm the eldest, I'm taking over. Takahashi will go there to receive you."

Kagome smiled as she felt her pups kick. They must've sensed the new atmosphere of joy and were letting her know that they want to party too.

"I want to get off my feet," Kagome moaned. Kagura laughed as she unleashed a feather. "Sit," She smiled.

Kagome nodded thankfully as she sat on the feather. From there she rode to the car and from there, the car to the Spider Mark Empire.

* * *

Inuyasha glared at the dead body, his throat slit, a hole in his chest and two bullet marks in his forehead. He then whipped his gaze to Hojo. He marked that Musou and Jeromaru had guns in their hands, they must've been the ones who shot. They were allies. He advanced towards Hojo and a deep throaty growl came from his mouth.

"Your turn," Inuyasha said devilishly. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he tensed, his eyes flickering. He looked at the man who held his shoulder and found it was Sesshomaru, another one considered an ally.

"May I?" Sesshomaru asked tensely, since he knew his brother was in youkai right now. Inuyasha frowned but nodded, allowing this man, who smelt like him in more ways then possible, to take care of the bastard who took Kagome.

Sesshomaru took the gun from Musou as Akira and Inutaisho grabbed Hojo's hand.

"See you in hell," Sesshomaru said as he took the shot, the bullet implanting into Hojo's chest.

"But then again, I won't be going there. Doggy heaven is the place for me." Sesshomaru smirked as he dropped the gun. Inuyasha stared at the dead bodies of Naraku and Hojo before calming, realizing that his mate and pups were finally safe. His eyes reverted back, his claws shrinking, his fangs shrinking as well. He wavered and his brother caught him in time before Inuyasha fainted.

"Looks like he's tired, time to go home." Inutaisho said a he helped Inuyasha onto Sesshomaru's back.

"Remind me to take something in return for carrying him." Sesshomaru said dryly. Akira laughed as he took out his cell phone. He skimmed through and he found the number for the secretary of the Spider Mark industry, Kagura.

* * *

Kagome was sitting in a big grand office and heard Kagura's cell ring. Kagura picked it up and smiled. "Hello,"

'Your father,' Kagura mouthed. Kagome squealed as she hopped in the huge armchair.

"Oh yes, Kagome-san is fine, you killed Naraku?"

Kanna got Kagome a glass of orange juice and Kagome pouted. "I wanted ramen."

Goshinki smirked as he handed her a cup of instantly noodles.

"Oh you guys are the best!" Kagome squealed.

"This is the first time the kidnapped has called the kidnappers 'the best'." Kanna toyed.

"This is the first time the kidnappers have turned nice." Kagome winked.

"We can? Oh great! When are you guys coming?" Kagura asked.

Kagome rubbed her stomach. "I can't wait," She grinned.

"Can we- we- uh," Kanna trailed off. Kagome laughed. "You can be in the hospital when I give birth."

"YAY! Cute babies," Kanna squealed.

"Alright, bye." Kagura hung up. She turned to Kagome, "We're taking you home."

* * *

Everybody in the Takahashi residence was impatient. Kikyo was now ready to murder Naraku. The doorbell rung and Souta managed to get to it first. Miroku was behind Souta with a crowbar in his hand, incase something happened…

But instead.

"Souta! Miroku!" Came that angelic, pure, familiar voice.

"KAGOME!" The two boys yelled as they hugged their sister/cousin. Everybody from the grand hall came rushing towards them, everybody happy, seeing Kagome was safe.

"IT'S KAGURA!" Kikyo screamed as she advanced towards the Incarnation.

"Hold up!" Kagome said sternly. "They're good guys, they're the ones who helped me out of Naraku's evil clutches when they found out that Naraku did all this for selfish purposes, not business purposes."

"So?" Korari said glaring at then the three Incarnations behind her daughter.

Kagome gave an exaggerated exasperated sigh. "So, they're GOOD guys, not BAD guys, kapeesh?" She grinned.

Everybody laughed. "Kapeesh. How's the pup?" Izayoi asked.

"The pups are fine,"

Sango and Kikyo realized her pluralization, "PUPS?" Kikyo and Sango shrieked unified.

"I'm having triplets," Kagome grinned.

"OH MY GOD!" Kikyo launched at Kagome but Miroku caught her. "You, keep away, you're dangerous, mold woman."

Kikyo pouted but hugged Kagome nonetheless. "And you," Miroku pointed to his cousin. "Go to bed. Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Inutaisho and Uncle Akira are possibly flying over tonight from wherever it is you guys went."

"Montreal." Kanna piped in.

"Montreal," Miroku nodded, "Kagome, sleep. You and the pups need it. When Inuyasha returns, he'd possibly want to sleep. What happened to Naraku?"

"He died." Kagome smiled.

"YAY!" Everybody rejoiced.

"Kagome, bed." Miroku said more sternly.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Yes father," She, along with Kikyo and Sango all went upstairs.

"I'm going to get the cook to prepare a grand meal for Kagome." Izayoi said.

"I'll go check on her." Korari said as she rushed up to her daughter.

Miroku sighed. "And I'll go help Izayoi."

Souta and Kohaku shrugged as they went to check up on Kagome.

Later on…

When everybody calmed down Kagome snuggled up in her bed, tears pricking her eyes.

'Inuyasha,'

* * *

**DONE… one more chapter… -smirk- so many things happen in this chapter with a total of 2000+ words… wow… hehe arite last chapter is NEXT chapter…**

**Lub,**

**Sakura**


	27. Uphill from Here

**The final- last- chapter… -cries-**

**Title:** Business over Family

**Summary:** Kagome's Youkai step dad has decided to get Kagome married to the notorious Inuyasha for a business merger. In the year that they are married, can a Gang leader and a Hyper schoolgirl get along? Or kill each other?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha… sadly… Rumiko Takahashi does… -sob-

**Genre:** Romance/Angst

**Age:** Kagome 18----Inuyasha 22

**Time for the uptight ride to begin…**

----**Chapter 27:** Uphill from Here

Kagome woke up from her sleep to feel her babies kicking. She yawned as she sat up, happy to be in her bedroom, in her home, with her family.

'Inuyasha,' she thought once again. She quickly took a thorough shower and brushed her teeth. She put on a floral mothers dress, since her stomach was a carrying 3 hanyous, it stuck out.

She slowly walked down the stairs to find Sesshomaru, Inutaisho and Akira.

"Otou-san!" Kagome shrieked as Akira looked at her. His features softened as he ran up and hugged his daughter tightly. She had tears in his eyes and she held onto him, and cried softly.

"Oh my Kagome," He said as he stroked her back. Kagome clung onto him, like her life was in danger. She pulled back slightly and looked into her father's eyes.

"Where's Inuyasha?"

"He's in the back room with the Demon doctor attending to him. They've been up all night. Seems like the poison tentacle did more damage than we thought."

Kagome gasped. "Can I see him, please?"

Akira nodded as he led his daughter to the back room. Kagome walked in and gasped as she saw her husband laying on the sofa with bandages around him.

"How is he?" Akira asked.

"Much better. His wound is closing and we took out the poison." The doctor said.

Kagome looked at her father and nodded. Akira smiled and gave the doctor a look. The doctor hinted and left with Akira behind him. Kagome walked up to her husband and held his hand, while she sat on a chair.

"Thank god you're alive," She murmured as she caressed his hand. Tears were crowding her line of vision but she didn't care. She was safe, her pups were safe, her mate was safe, everything was just- not words can describe how she felt. Everything was going to be perfect again.

"I can't believe it," She murmured, "Kagura said that Naraku died and she also said that father told her that Hojo died too."

She tightened her grip on his hand and squeezed her eyes shut. "Inuyasha," She said quietly.

Unknown to her, her mate was coming around. He lightly growled, but it was too deep for human ears. Kagome let her tears fall and didn't notice when Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes. He quietly turned his head and was shocked to see his mate sitting right beside him.

Shocked, but happy.

"A'ome," He said hoarsely. Kagome opened her eyes and stared at Inuyasha who was looking up at her.

"Oh my god, Inuyasha!" She sobbed as she tightened her grip on his hand. She would have hugged him but his chest wound was preventing it.

"Wa-er," He muttered.

Kagome gasped and stood up. She found an empty cup and filled it with water from the sink. She went back to Inuyasha and helped him sit up. She handed him the glass of water and he drank, gracefully.

He put the cup down and turned to his mate. "You ok?" He said, his voice now hydrated with water.

"I am, but are you?" Kagome whispered as she pushed his bangs away from his eyes.

Inuyasha coughed and nodded. "That hole? Keh, can't do shit to me."

Kagome smiled, this was her Inuyasha.

"So Inuyasha," Kagome said softly, "if you aren't in that much pain,"

"Of course not." He said as he caressed her cheek.

"Why not smell the genders of our pups?" She said.

Inuyasha's eyes went wide before he clutched his chest. Kagome stood up and put a hand on his back. "Oh my god, let me call the doctor." She said as she was about to leave. Inuyasha grabbed her wrist and shook his head. "No, it's bound to hurt. Sit here while I smell you,"

"But-"

"No buts Kagome, sit."

Kagome sighed and did what her mate said. Inuyasha stared at Kagome and then began sniffing. He ushered her to stand up and walk towards him. Kagome did and Inuyasha sniffed her stomach. He smiled as he looked up into her eyes.

"One boy, two girls."

Kagome laughed as she gently put her arms around his shoulder. Inuyasha rubbed his hand on her belly and inwardly danced for joy.

'My mate, my pups, they're safe.'

* * *

Two weeks after, Inuyasha perfectly healed. Everybody was overjoyed that Inuyasha, the triplets and Kagome were perfectly safe. Right now Kagome was in 5 and a half months into her pregnancy. She was a watermelon. She sat on the sofa and growled at Inuyasha who walked up to her. Kikyo was sitting beside Kagome, grinning manically.

"I swear Yash," Kagome shot, "next time you want me to get pregnant, make sure it's NOT triplets!"

Inuyasha chuckled as he sat on the other side of Kagome. "But you know you love carrying them."

"Not when my ankles are swollen and my back hurts! You're so going to carry me everywhere now." She whined.

"Stop teasing her Yash," Kikyo shot. "She's pregnant with your pups, I pity her."

"Shaddup Kikyo."

Kagome hugged Kikyo. "At least 'Kyo understands me."

Kikyo giggled. "Akira, Inutaisho, Miroku and Souta are coming soon."

"Why?" Kagome moaned.

"They're going to help Inuyasha unpack the baby stuff." Kikyo grinned.

"Oh- OH YAY!" Kagome squealed.

"Oh no." Inuyasha slapped his forehead.

"Excuse me; you can carry big heavy boxes after killing Naraku. I'm the one carrying three watermelons INSIDE me!" Kagome screamed.

"Yeah, we are not getting you pregnant anymore." Inuyasha mumbled.

"Pfft, fine," Kagome shot as she turned to Kikyo.

Indeed, Inuyasha, Souta, Miroku, Inutaisho and Akira unpacked so many things for the triplets. Kohaku, Sango, Korari and Izayoi were in charge of positioning them. The rest of the demons supervised. Kikyo was with Kagome all day, in case anything happened.

It did…

Just about, 5 minutes after everything was unpacked and perfected Kagome shrieked.

"OH MY GOD!"

Everybody rushed towards her and Inuyasha instantly took her hand.

"What's wrong?" He said, his eyes wide.

"My water bro- AHH!"

"She's having her pups! Kouga get the car NOW!" Akira boomed. Kouga nodded as he went to get the car. Kikyo quickly grabbed some blankets and wrapped it around Kagome who squeezed her eyes shut from the pain.

Inuyasha caressed her cheeks and her eyes widened. "They're coming," She hissed in pain.

"No, you have to try and keep them in sweetie," Korari said a she kissed her daughters forehead.

Rin sobbed, clutching her pregnant stomach. She was in her 4th month pregnancy but she was having a baby boy. Kagome was trying to keep three pups in her stomach and Rin couldn't take it to see Kagome in pain.

"Kag-chan, take a deep breath." Sango ordered. During the past months, Miroku and Sango have gotten together and were already planning on getting married. Miroku had proposed and they wanted to get married after Rin's pup was born.

"Ah- uh- AHH!" She screamed.

"Car's here!" Kouga roared. Inuyasha picked up his mate and quickly carried her to the car. Korari, Izayoi and Inutaisho went along with Inuyasha. Kagome, Inuyasha and Korari sat back seat, Korari and Inuyasha trying to keep Kagome comfortable. Izayoi called the hospital telling them that Takahashi Kagome was coming and Inutaisho was driving.

"HURRY!" Kagome screamed.

* * *

Kagome was in the delivery room, giving birth to her triplet pups. Korari was on her left side and, (un)fortunately, Inuyasha was on her right.

"AHHH!" She screamed as the pup tried to force itself out. Korari wiped the sweat off Kagome's forehead as she squeezed Inuyasha's hand. He winced, mentally telling himself that Naraku didn't hurt as much.

"DAMN YOU INUYASHA!" She screamed as she shut her eyes.

"Push Kagome-san," The doctor said. They would have delivered Kagome with the Demons doctor, but unfortunately, that doctor doesn't specialize in deliveries.

"ARHG! INUYASHA!" She screamed as she pushed. He swore he saw his hand turn purple with cut of blood circulation.

"Another one,"

"YOU- GET- PREGNANT- AHHH- NEXT- TI- AHHH- TIME!" Kagome hollered as Korari looked sympathetically at Inuyasha who winced in pain again.

Kagome felt the first child slide out and instantly start shrieking. She had her eyes closed as she felt the second one move around in her. She looked up at Inuyasha with a dangerous glare in her eyes.

"First one is a boy, alright Kagome-san, another push." The doctor said.

Kagome was panting heavily. She was draining energy fast and she didn't know if she could deliver the other two.

"Hurry Kagome-san," the doctor said. Kagome screamed as he pushed out the second child.

"DIIIIE INUUUUYAAASHAA!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. The nurses, doctor, Inuyasha and Korari winced hearing her tone and how long she can scream for.

"The second one, girl." He said as he handed the crying baby to the second nurse.

"Last one Kagome-san,"

"I- I- can't," She said, breathing heavily.

"Yes you can," Inuyasha said. Kagome glared at him. "Who asked you! I'm the one giving birth here, NOT YOU!"

Kagome yelled as the doctor stretched her, allowing the last baby to slide out. Kagome panted as she heard her last baby scream. She closed her eyes as her mother wiped the sweat off her forehead. The nurses helped Kagome's leg down after the afterbirth and cleaned her up. Kagome panted as she felt Inuyasha squeeze her hand slightly. She opened her eyes and looked up at her mate.

"Sorry," She murmured as he nuzzled her cheek.

"S'ok angel," he said quietly, "I expected it. Though we're not having babies until they grow up. We live for a long time remember?"

Kagome smiled. "A hanyou and his mate."

Three nurses walked back with three bundles. The first one handed Inuyasha one and he felt his body quiver, holding his son for the first time. He could tell by the baby's scent that it was a boy. Kagome held their daughters and the nurses held three tags.

"Any names thought of yet?" He first one asked.

"Herm, Kagome- didn't you have Shouou?" Inuyasha asked gesturing to his son.

Kagome shook her head. "I was thinking, Muteki?"

Inuyasha laughed, "Muteki, just like me ne?"

"Oh please, Muteki will be stronger than you." Kagome smiled weakly. Inuyasha chuckled. "The eldest, Muteki." He said as the nurse smiled, writing the name down and tagging the baby.

"The second on," Inuyasha said, his nose telling him that the baby laying on Kagome's stomach was the second on, "will be…"

"Megumi," Kagome said quietly. Inuyasha smiled. "Megumi, than our last one is Megami."

Kagome giggled. "Megami it is."

The nurses wrote the names and tagged the babies before leaving. Inuyasha sat down and Korari took Megami into her arms.

"Nice names," She smiled.

"Muteki, Megumi and Megami,"

"Wow, and we're only Inuyasha and Kagome." Kagome giggled. Inuyasha nuzzled her cheek before kissing her forehead.

"It's all uphill from here angel."

Kagome smiled as she held her daughter. She smiled up at her mate and knew he was telling the truth.

It's all uphill from here.

* * *

**THE END! As for this fic, NO sequel! This fic ended nicely, no bad guys, it's all good! Haha!**

**Tell me what you thought alright, -sob- it's over… wow… two fics in two days, finished.**

**I'll miss all the people you read and reviewed this story, but now that I finished TWO fics, I can concentrate on the other ones I have…**

**I enjoyed writing this fic a lot, and I hope you guys liked reading it too…**

**Lub,**

**Sakura**


End file.
